Total Drama Mixed Island
by Team Gophers
Summary: Total Drama Island with contestants from TDI, TDROTI and TDPI. On hold
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

* * *

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" He walked down the dock as he spoke, "I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now! Here's the deal. Twenty Four campers have signed up to spend a the summer at this crappy summer camp. Every three days two teams will complete in challenges. Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremony where all campers but one will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, and a small fortune which, lets face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting food..." as he said this, the camera flashed to say things. "And each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated around the camp. Who will crumble under pressure? Find out right now, on Total Drama Island!"

*** Intro ***

"Welcome back! Alright, it's time to meet our campers. We told them they'd be staying at a five star resort-" he snickered, "so if they seem a little T.O-ed, that's probably why."

A black-haired boy, wearing a military outfit stepped off the boat and gave the host a salute. "Brick reporting for duty sir! I am true team player and honest!".

"That great." Chris smiled as another contestant stepped off the boat, a scowl on her face, giving off no emotion as she walked down the dock. "Hey Gwen!"

"Is this where we're staying?"

"Nope," he smiled, "This is where you're staying. My pad is awesome place with ac and hot tubs!"

Gwen shot Chris a glare before continuing on her way, standing a fair distance away from Brick , who was trying to have a friendly conversation with her. The next contestant flipped his way off the boat, landing perfectly on the dock with his bags, kissing his biceps."Chris McLean! The champion the Lightning is here!" He chuckled, smiling, Gwen rolled her eyes.

Chris shot a pair of finger guns at the contestant, "Lightning! Welcome to the island, man." They shared a high five, as the docks shock and everyone turned around to see the next camper has arrived.

"Giant!" Lightning screamed.

"Are you and me going to have a problem?" She glared at Lightning, before turning to the others. "Good day mates," she smiled, giving a friendly wave.

"Everyone! This is Jasmine! She just move to Canada," Chris said, gesturing towards the girl.

Jasmine gave everyone a sweet smile, although it appeared ever so slightly strained. "Hi mates! You're country is very nice. Took me few days to get use to your time zone." She waved as she made her way down the docks to the others. Another contestant hopped off the boat soon after, she glared at the others.

"Heather! Welcome." Chris said. The girl huffed,

"What this isn't what the form said we'll be saying! I'm calling my parents I'm not staying here!"

"Well you can't," Chris smiled, holding up papers, Heather snarled before rushing over to stand next to the others. She seemed to look ever so slightly disgusted for a few seconds, before smiling just as she had before. They talked briefly, before another contestant tossed his bags into the dock and got off the boat.

"Shawn! Dude!" Chris said, a cheeky grin on his face.

Shawn didn't say anything he just looked around. "A Island away from cities. Smart zombies can't swim."

Chris looked puzzled, "...Sure...?" He shocked his head as another camper arrived with loud punk music playing.

"Welcome Duncan!"

"I don't like..." Duncan raised a fist, anger evident on his face, "...surprises." He walked over to Chris, as if threatening him, but Chris just chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man." His grin turned into a smirk. "He also told me to give him a holler any time and he'd have you returned to juvie." Duncan rolled his eyes and walked down the dock after picking his bag back up. He flirted with Heather and Gwen, but realised very quickly that neither were interested.

"Hello." A voice came out of nowhere scaring Chris. He turned around to see another camper, standing right behind him.

"How to get here without a boat?"

She didn't answers, "Your aura tells me that your sad angry little man that enjoys people suffering."

"Ummmm... Creepy girl is Dawn."

"Hello everyone." She smiled as she joined the others.

"Hello." A polite voice called out as boat arrived, and Chris offered his hand to help her down to the docks.

"This is Scarlett." She waved politely and smiled before joining the others.

A sigh could be heard from behind him, and so Chris turned around. Standing there, was a small and lanky contestant, with black hair and thick glasses. He looked around a bit, not saying anything. "Welcome to camp, Cameron!"

After a few awkward moments of silence, Brick spoke. "What's he looking at?" he asked no one in particular. Cameron turned his attention back at Chris.

"So you mean this is all at some summer camp, and not at a big stage, or something?" He asked.

"You've got it!" Chris pointed his finger guns towards the small teen.

He just sighed and Chris gave him a confused look, before turning back to the boat.

"Everyone this is B. He not much of talker." Chris smiled as the big guy walked the docks.

"Next contestant is Max!" He said, motioning towards a short guy with purple hair as he walked down the dock with his luggage in his hands.

"EVIL will win and you'll all be my SLAVES!" Max laughs evilly as he walked over to the rest of the cast. Unfortunately, he made the choice of standing next to Duncan, who swiftly picked him and gave him a wedge, flung him in the water. Making Lightning laugh and the two high five, Cameron slightly moved back from the two, as Max struggled to swim and was pulled up by Brick.

"That not how you treat a soldier!" Brick pointed a finger at Lightning and Duncan, who just rolled there eyes.

"Don't you f""king touch me if you values your balls!" A stern voice roared at as next camper walked down the docks.

"Jo welcome." Chris scoffed as Jo walked down the docks dropping her bag on Cameron's foot.

"OWWW!"

Chris chuckled as he was about to great next camper who was rubbing cream over himself.

"Dave everyone!"

Dave just looked at the campers like there were freaks.

Another contestant made their way down the docks. She had blonde hair and held her luggage in one hand and a surfboard in the other. "Hey, what's up?" She said, stopping next to Chris.

"Alright, our surfer chick! Bridgette!" Duncan scoffed and a few people turned to look at him.

"Nice board. This isn't Malibu." He said, sarcasm dripping from his every word. Bridgette shrugged, still holding onto her board.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach." She said, before walking over and resting her luggage on the pile.

"We are!" Chris smiled, there were beaches on the island, however, they were all absolutely filthy, and most certainly not good surfing territory.

The next contestant walked down the docks, carrying his luggage along behind him. "Next camper is; Noah!" Chris said, the cheery tone in his voice made that much more prominent, most likely to annoy the teen.

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" He asked, his voice monotone, but his annoyance still managing to come through. Chris chuckled and shrugged.

"I'm sure someone did."

"Is this where were staying?" Noah looked around.

"No its your mother house and were throwing a party." Duncan smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"Your mother jokes? Very cute." Duncan looked like he was about to give Noah the same treatment as Max, but decided against it as Noah walked down the docks and stood as far away as he could from the others, crossing his arms.

Another camper made their way to the docks. She had black hair tied back, with very tan skin and deep, black eyes. She was spraying her hair and skin,"'Sup y'all? Just few more coats!" She spoke in thick New Jersey accent.

"Oh great Snooki." Noah remarked, she strutted over and shove Noah in the water.

"Anne Maria and next is LeShawna!"

"I'm here to win baby!" She yelled, strutting down the dock as if it were a catwalk, a smug smile on her face. She threw her luggage onto the pile and made her way over to Anne Maria

"Oh yeah, three more coats outta do it don't talk to me Ghetto girl!" Anna sprayed her tan spray

"What's that s'posed to mean?" LeShawna asked, an eyebrow raised."Oh I know no Jersey Shores tan spraying girl is going to talk to me like that!"

"Oh, no no. Nobody disrespects the tan!" Maria cracked her knuckles.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" She rolled up the non-existent sleeves on her top as she got ready to beat her up. "You haven't seen anything yet! I'll show Snooki!" After that, they and began beating themselves up. Brick and Jasmine tried to pry the two apart, yet to no avail.

Chris ignored the fight and instead turned his attention to girl who had just gotten off the boat, surprisingly she was surrounded by few cute forest animals."Ella."

"Its not Halloween honey." Duncan mocked pointing at her dress.

"Well hello there my new friends," Ella smile singing what she said.

Chris scratched at the back of his neck in confusion, then turns his head to see another camper waiting at the docks. The teen looked around with a look of intrigue on his face, as if he'd never seen the outside world before. "Ezekiel! What's up, man?" Chris raised his hand, expecting a high five.

Instead, Ezekiel looked up at the sky and pointed, a small smile appearing on his face. "I think I see a bird!" He said, the excited tone in his voice matching that of a five-year-old finally counting to twenty in order for the first time. A few of the other contestants chuckled at his obliviousness.

"A simple fool." Max smiled rubbing his hands together. "He'll make a perfect minion."

Chris rested a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, his expression a mix of sympathy and slight annoyance. "Look dude, I know you don't get out much, been homeschooled your whole life," Ezekiel nodded, his smile becoming slightly bigger, "raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say too much and try not to get kicked off too early." He patted Ezekiel on the back as he gave him a nod, before walking down the dock.

"Okay sir." Ezekiel smiled.

"Wow..." Gwen was stunted with disbelief, "Just wow,"

The next contestant to get off the boat was very tall teen with ginger hair.

"Rodney everyone!" Rodney walked over to the campers, and just started at Heather making her walk away.

"Woohoo!" A loud cheer was heard. "Chris! What's happenin'?" Yelled into Chris' ear, causing him to turn around in shock. "This is awesome! Woohoo!" He raised a fist into the air, lifting his left foot into the air in the process.

"Owen! Welcome!" Chris shouted back, attempting to match the teen's enthusiasm. Owen reached down and gave Chris a hug, holding him so tight that an audible crunch sound could be heard.

"Awesome to be here man! Yeah!" Chris' face was contorted into one of pain as Owen continued to hold him in a bear hug. "So..."

"Awesome?" Gwen finally spoke, her sarcastic tone shining through, with her arms crossed across her torso.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Owen yelled once more, before letting Chris go and rushing down the dock, letting out another loud cheer as he did so."Are you going to be on my team?"

"I hope so." She replied rolling her eyes.

Chris brushed himself off, before looking at docks as another camper arrived, she jumped off her boat and did a summersault in midair before landing on the docks.

"Nice jump Sky."

"Thanks," she smiled, "It great to be he..." She was cut off as another camper arrived.

"MY great great great great great great uncle won the very first gold medal in gymnastics in Greece."

"Ummm...That nice..." Sky offered to shake her hand.

"Oh...My great great great great aunt invited shaking hands."

"and the final camper is chatterbox Staci."

. "First things first: we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone, come to this end of the docks!" He said, climbing onto the boat and searching around for his camera, as the campers made their way down the wooden docks.

After finding it, Chris turned around and everyone posed for their photo to be taken. "Okay! One, two, three!" He said. However, when he pressed the button to take the photo, there was no flash. "Oops!" He chuckled a little. "Okay, forgot the lens cap!" He said, pointing at the camera. Chris pressed a different button, and then went back to taking the photo. "Okay, hold that pose! One. Two- ugh." Chris drew his face back from the camera yet again, looking at it with slight disgust. "Card's full."

"Got it!" Chris said, a grin replacing his old grimace. "Okay, everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'!"

The campers all began to yell out, "Wawanakwa!" just as the dock beneath them gave way. Everyone fell into the water below, and began to hurriedly swim towards the show, causing Chris to chuckle as he took pictures of the struggling campers. He then walked off the boat onto what remained of the docks, and headed to the island.

Chris met up with all the campers once more at the campfire pit after the had managed to dry off. "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks! The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends."

A few campers glanced at one another as Chris finished his sentence, some more appreciative of the friendly glances than others. Duncan gave Cameron, who had been looking in his general direction, a glare, and Cameron quickly got the message.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000!" Chris said, raising his arms up, as if presenting the money to all the campers.

Duncan stepped forward, a hand on his hip, and a smug smile on his face. "What would the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her." He pointed towards Heather, who tried to hold back a look of disgust forming on her face.

"Please tell me they aren't co-ed." She said, clearly disturbed. Chris chuckled in response.

"Of course they aren't. Girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other." Heather let out a sigh of relief.

"Here's the deal." Chris said, after being handed a list from an intern. "We're going to split you guys up into two teams, if I call your name out, go stand over there." The host pointed over to the left of the campfire pit, closest to the cabins. "Gwen, Noah, LeShawna, Owen, Dawn, B, Heather, Dave, Sky, Cameron, Anne Maria And... Brick!" Everyone who got called out stood up and walked over to the left of the campfire. "From this moment on, you are now officially known as the Screaming Gophers!"

Chris tossed open a green piece of fabric, which Owen caught and then unraveled. On it was a yellow logo with a gopher on it, the same colour as the rest of the flag. "Yeah! Woo! I'm a Gopher!" He called out, doing a little happy dance on the spot. "What's a Gopher?"

"The rest of you, over here!" He pointed towards the right side. "Bridgette, Shawn, Jo, Lightning, Staci, Jasmine, Ella, Duncan, Ezekiel, Rodney, Scarlett and Max! Move, move, move!" Chris yelled out, and everyone ran as fast as they could just so he would stop yelling

"You guys will officially be known as..." Chris tossed a red piece of fabric to Lightning, who quickly unfurled it. On it was a bass with an angry look on it's face coloured dark green, which was on a green circle similar to the colour of the Screaming Gopher's flag. "...the Killer Bass!"

"Man, why not team Lightning!?"

"Alright campers, you guys will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." Chris said, before the cameras cut to static. The campers watched him run off and quickly followed him to two outhouses, both of which seemed to have been built back before functioning, flushable toilets existed. Chris was then shown by a camera inside the outhouse.

**Confessionals Start**

"You will also be able to share your inner-most thoughts on tape with video diaries, any time you want!" Chris said. "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking." He winked. "Or! Just get something off your chest."

"Um... okay..." Gwen looked anywhere but the camera, with her arms crossed tight on her torso, and one leg propped over the other. "So far this sucks. Really badly."

I may be strongest player here," Brick smiled. "but I'm all about the teamwork. Back in Cadets I took the teamwork medal three years running also the bad making medal, the flag folding medal and the letters home to mom medal.I always win that one."

"I am what's know as a bubble boy," Cameron is rubbing his shoulder nervously. "My mom is really overprotective."

"Smart thinking having us Island less chance of zombie," Shawn looked around parody. "In my mind I'm always running from zombies and if you're not you're crazy."

"Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say." Owen said, pointing at himself with one hand, propping his other one up on his hip. He got up and let out a fart, before laughing close to the camera.

**Confessionals End**

"Alright! Any questions?" Chris asked, standing with the rest of the campers by the campfire pit yet again. He did not wait for any of the campers to raise their hands, however. "Cool. Let's find your cabins!" He walked off, the contestants following closely behind. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin," he gestured towards the right, "Bass, you're in the west!"

Heather stepped into the girl's side of the Gophers cabin and looked around, slightly disgusted. "Bunk beds? Isn't that a little... oh, I don't know... summer camp?"

Gwen pushed past her, rolling her eyes as Heather let out an annoyed, high-pitched grunt. "That's the idea, genius." She laid her bags down on one of the bottom bunks, before taking a seat on it.

Heather looked like she wanted to say something insulting to the goth sarcastic remark, but decided against it. LeShawna and Anne Maria walked in, looking like there were going to have other throw down.

Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard from the girl's side of the Bass cabin, capturing the attention of those still nearby outside. LeShawna, Gwen, Jo, Dawn, and Duncan, all peaked through the open doorway. "Oh man that white girl can scream!" LeShawna commented.

There, in the back of the room, was Ella, up on the top of one of the bunk beds, shaking in fear of a cockroach running around on the floor. "Kill it! Someone kill it!" She yelled. Gwen ripped one of her sneakers off her feet and ran in, beginning to hit the floor with her shoe to try and kill the cockroach, Duncan was swinging a ax around cutting holes into the ground.

"No!" Dawn cried out as ran inside the cabin the cockroach crawl on her open hand as she petted the small bug before walked outside letting the bug go free.

*** Mess Hall ***

Everyone was lined up in the main lodge as Chef yelled at them all like an army general as to his rules surrounding his food. "I will serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your asses down now!" Chef yelled so loudly that he made the lodge vibrate slightly.

"Excuse me, but will we be getting all the major food groups?" Sky asked as Chef poured some sticky red slop onto a stale bun.

"Yeah Lightning needs his protein."

Bridgette and Dawn looked at their trays, "I down eat meat."

Dave spoke up "Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglycaemic real bad if I don't have enough sugar."

"Is this what you eat in Canada?" Jasmine questioned, starting at her food.

"These don't have peanuts eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Because like I can't eat anything with peanuts, eh."

"Umm...my mother sent a list of everything I can't eat. Did you get it?" Cameron, as Chef was ready to blow.

"You'll get a whole list of shut the f""k up!" Chef yelled in Cameron face, causing his hair to be blown back.

"Have a cow..." Owen muttered to Noah, causing the boy to snicker.

"What was that?" Chef seemed to have heard Owen. "Come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you!" He dished an extra helping of the mysterious red substance onto both Noah and Owen's trays, seeing that they both could have probably been snapped in half by the muscular cook.

"Um, I didn't really say anything important..." Owen answered, sweating nervously, his voice cracking slightly, as he grabbed his tray.

"I'm sure you didn't." Noah and Owen walked off to another table together.

Scarlett and Gwen were the final two to receive their meals. "Um, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat anything with white flour, white sugar, or like, dairy." She prodded at the goop with the plastic fork provided.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Gwen replied, looking down at her meal with a snarl plastered across her features. The red slop twitched on it's own, and the loner jumped a little in shock.

"Look, I hate to be predictable bitch and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved." Chef brought out a wooden mallet and slammed it down onto the mystery meat, splattering it all over himself and Gwen. "Great! Thank you!" She rushed off to join the rest of the Gophers.

Chris walked into the main lodge, stopping just in front of the doorway. As he looked out at the campers, looks of discomfort and distaste on their faces over their 'meals', he smiled. "Welcome to the main lodge!"

"Yo, my man," Owen turned to face Chris, "can we order a pizza?" A butcher's knife went flying through the air, barely missing Owen's face, and hitting the wall next to him, getting stuck in the wood. "Woah! It's cool, dude! Red slop is cool!" He laughed nervously,as he took a forkful of the myserty meat and tried to swallow it. "Right guys?" He asked. Everyone else nodded out of fear.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour!" Chris said, walking out of the lodge with a grin on his face.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Cameron asked Brick.

"It's our first challenge, it can't possibly be that bad." He answered, although he didn't seem to sure of himself.

All the campers had dressed up into their swimming gear and were now standing at the top of the cliff. Some were hugging each other out of fear, whilst others said their prayers. Jo looked over the edge of the cliff to see the waters down below, "Oh s**t!"

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, Owen, LeShawna, Owen, Dawn, B, Heather, Dave, Sky, Cameron, Anne Maria and Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Staci, Jasmine, Duncan, Ella, Lightning, Max, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama Island.

Writers Notes; Thanks to TDFan and Danicus Green for your reviews.

* * *

"Your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff into the lake."" Chris yelled out to the crowd of campers.

Bridgette smiled and shrugged. "Piece of cake." She edged closer to the edge of the cliff, looking ready to dive in, until she got next to Rodney, who was just staring at her and realised what awaited her and the others below.

"My Great great great great great great great great great great grandfather invited jumping off cliffs." Staci smiled at Jasmine.

"If you look down you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic," Chris tried to stifle his laughter, "man-eating sharks!" Bridgette finally backed away from the edge, placing herself behind Max and Duncan instead. "Inside that area is a safe zone. That is your target, which, we're pretty sure, is shark-free."

"Excuse me?" LeShawna asked, one hand on her hip as she gave the host an incredulous look. Chris ignored her.

"It's okay... they always have interns do this sorta stuff first... to see if it survivable..." Owen smiled nervously.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually... survives... there will be a crate of supplies waiting below." He gestured down the hill where there were two seperate stacks of wooden crates. "Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge! Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to throw a wicked hot tub party tonight! The losers will be sending someone home. Killer Bass, you're up first."

Bridgette looked over the edge of the cliff, where Scarlett was still gawking at the distance between solid ground and the water below. "Oh... wow... who wants to go first?" Her question was met with silence from both teams, when Duncan spoke up.

"Ladies first." The delinquent smiled, contrasting the daring tone in his voice.

"Okay I'm not jumping," Scarlett folded her arms pushing her glasses back. "And neither should anyone! According for the height of the cliff, a range of the masses of each camper, the surface tension of the water, and the acceleration due to gravity, would be hitting the surface of the lake with 2.2 million and 5.8 million newton of force. The femur the largest bone in the human body, can be broken with 4000 newton of force. So yeah, you'll died."

"That's okay, smarty pants. However," the soothing tone in Chris' voice was soon replaced with a more malicious one as he walked over to her. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken! So, you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day!" He grabbed yellow, plastic chicken hat, placing it on top of Scarlett's head, causing it to let out a pathetic 'squawk'.

"Better then dying." Scarlett grimaced, poking at her new hat. Chris just let out a few chicken noises in response, flapping his arms like wings and cackling a little at his reaction.

"Ooo, my great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather invite hats!" Staci smiled, "I want one." Chris just shrugged and gave her a hat.

"For f##k sakes! You're all p###ies!" Jo snarled and ran towards the cliff and jumped.

"You call that a dive? This is a dive!" Lightning boasted, and nose-dive to the lake with a shark opened his jaws, ready to swallow him completely."Sha-bam!" He exclaimed, punched the shark on the snout.

Bridgette gulped and looked back down. before taking her dive landing, in the safe zone.

When her head finally bobbed back up out the water, she gave her teammates up above a big thumbs up. "Sweet, she made it! I'll go next!" Rodney announced, walking away from the cliff to get a running start. He hit his head on the side of one of the buoys in the safe zone. Bridgette had to dive back in and drag him out, although thankfully he wasn't underwater for long, Rodney staring lovingly at her.

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"She saved me. It must mean love?"

*** Confessional Scarlett ***

"Is that some stupid cartoon logic?! They should be dead!"

*** Cliffs ***

After Rodney jumped in, three more campers followed; Shawn, Jasmine and Ella, Ella jumped was decreased as her feathers friends held her as she jump. The princess landed inside of the safe zone.

"Girl, look out behind you!" Jasmine yelled. Ella turned around, just in time to see two sharks lunge towards her. She smiled and began singing to them. The two sharks seemed to have fall in love with her music allowing her to ride on them to shore.

Back at the cliff, Max simply backed away from the ledge and shook his head, shaking a little. "Uh-uh, Evil doesn't jump!"

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked, a grin on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous." Max glared, "Evil isn't scared of anyth...AGGGGHHH" Max was cut was Duncan was dragging him to the edge, throwing him off, before soon jumping in himself.

*** Confessional Max ***

Is dripping hand to toe, "That fool mess with the wrong guy."

*** Cliffs ***

Ezekiel let out a loud cheer of excitement as he jumped off the cliff, hyping himself up. The prairie boy hit the side off the cliff and hit the bouy. Bridgette, once again, dove into the water to rescue a teammate.

Chris peered over the edge, before turning back around to the Gophers, a wide grin on his face. "That would be ten jumpers, and two chickens. A tough score to beat! Gophers if you do manage to beat it, however, we'll throw in a wheelbarrow for you guys to put your crates on!"

"I'll go first team," Brick smiled, all of a sudden more enthusiastic after hearing about the possible bonus, he jumped followed by Sky who did a perfect swan dive.

Gwen rolled her eyes and walked over, peering over the edge of the cliff and at the water below. A few of the sharks seemed to snap their jaws at her hungrily, licking their fishy lips. "Fine. But only 'cause I don't want my team to lose." She jumped, diving straight into the safe zone.

Dave was next. "Yes!" He yelled out, jumping off. He held his arms out in the air as if to celebrate a premature victory, his legs spread out as he did a horizontal split in mid-air. He maintained that pose for the entire 1000 foot drop, causing his landing to be extremely painful. He let out a monotone yell of pain, as all of the guys, and even some of the sharks, winced. He yelled out once more as he fell under the water. Sky, dove into the water to rescue a teammate.

"Ooh, hate to see that happen!" Chris yelled out in mock sympathy He turned around "Who's next?!", Heather and Maria standing nearby with a dejected look on her face. "You gonna jump or not?"

"Hell no I ain't doing that!" Maria crossed her arms.

"The hell you're!" LeShawna stormed over, pointing a finger in her face. "I'm not losing this challenge Snooki!"

"Say who ghetto trash!?" Maria snapped her fingers, LeShawna just snarl and jumped on Maria. The two were rolling around on the ground fighting and punching each other, majority of what they were screaming had to be censored. The two were too caught up with there fight that they rolled over the cliff, and hitting the water below. The two continuing fighting in the water that Brick and Sky had to break them up. For someone reason Dawn was on the boat and somehow she was not even wet.

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" Cameron was shaking, then B picked him holding him like baby and jumped holding on to the little guy.

Cameron let out a scream of fear the whole way down, as he inched closer and closer to what he assumed would be there watery demise below. However, when they hit the water's surface and found that they largely unharmed, he inhaled a bunch of water, and proceeded to cough it all up. "I'm okay!" He yelled up to B, who just smiled. "Thank you!"

*** Confessional Cameron ***

"That was the most scarest thing I ever did. Well B really helped."

*** Confessional B ***

Is seen smiling.

*** Cliffs ***

Back up at the top of the cliff, Heather seemed hesitant to jump, "I ain't jumping!"

Noah looked over at her, chuckling a little,. "What scared of getting your hair wet?" He smirked, she send him a glare, and gave him a shove that sent him falling down the cliff.

"Give me the stupid hat I'm not jumping!" Heather snarled taking the hat from Chris.

Then, they were down to their final camper. Owen, Chris gave him a pat on the back. "No pressure, dude." He said.

A little smile made it's way onto Owen's face at those words. "Okay there's lots of pressure!" Chris yelled to the obese teen after he had backed away slightly.

***** Confessional Owen *****

"You see," Owen scratched the back of his neck out of nervousness, "I'm not a particularly strong swimmer. So, understandably, I was a tad bit nervous."

*** Confessional Duncan **!

"I'm looking at this guy, and he looks to be at least 300 pounds," Duncan snickered, playing around with a knife he had in his pocket by drawing a skull into the confessional wall beside him, "and I'm thinking, oh man, this dude is gonna die."

*** Confessional Scarlett ***

"Is this some Looney Tunes logic. There's no way that everyone made it."

*** Confessional Shawn ***

"That boy is zombie's wet dream.*

***** Cliffs *****

"Take a good run at it buddy! You can do this!" Chris called out to Owen as he walked away from the edge. Down below, the Gophers yelled out words of encouragement, hoping that they'd aid Owen in his jump.

"I'm going to die now. I'm going to f##king die now." Owen turned around, looking straight at the cliff edge. Everyone down below watched in silence, waiting for the contestant to make his move.

After what felt like forever, the large blonde teen finally let out a loud, "Yeah!" As he ran as fast as he could, tossing himself over the side and into the lake water below him.

"Yes! Yeah!" Owen yelled, raising his fists in the air in glee. He spun around a little bit in the water, as if doing a victory dance, whilst all the other campers lay on the beach in shock.

After snapping out of their dazes, a few other campers began to cheer as well, mainly members of the Gophers, but some of the Bass as well. "The winners!" Chris called out to the contestants down below, "The Screaming Gophers!"

*** Camp Grounds ***

All the campers had dried off and gotten into their normal clothes, and had now moved onto the second part of the challenge. The Screaming Gophers were moving along nicely, thanks to their wheeled advantages. The campers had split off into pairs, and were now wheeling one box each down the beach.

"If one of those bottles should happen to fall, forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!" The team sung out.

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were doing far worse, and had barely made it a quarter of the way down the beach, as they attempted to flip the large boxes down the beach. Lightning, Jasmine and Jo were in the front, both carrying a crate over there head.

Max, Scarlett and Staci were in back pushing a crate, both Max and Staci were annoying her to no end.

Back at the campsite, the Gophers were attempting to pry their crates open with their teeth, some with more success than others. "Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates!" Chris reminded the campers as he walked past them all. "I came up with that one." He chuckled. Sky to take a leadership position helping out her team, as she and Brick tried to keep LeShawna and Maria from killing each other as Bass arrived.

Jasmine had managed to round up her team, and now stood in front of them all, hands on her hips as she addressed her team on the cabin steps. "Okay team! I know got here late, but that shouldn't be an issue! We can still do this! We are still in the game! Who's with me!" She cheered.

Lightning let out a loud cheer of excitement, "Go team Lightning!" and got to work. B and Scarlett looked over the plans for there respect teams, as everyone got to work, Staci was bugging her team about her relatives, LeShawna and Maria were glaring at each other. Ella and Dawn had their animals friends help with the building. Rodney stared at Jo, after she gave him a hammer. He didn't stare long after she gave him a black eye.

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"I love strong girls!" He smiled, holding an ice-pack to his face.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"That Jo girl is scary strong. Maybe dad was wrong about girls. Then again my mom is the only other girl I know. She scary like Jo..." He blinked, "Wait!? Leave that out, eh?"

*** Camp Grounds ***

After a few hours both teams had managed to finish building their hot tubs, Chris walked over to the Bass first, and tapped the outside to make sure it was soundly built. It broken apart immediately after, the Bass gasped as Chris quickly walking over to the other team.

Once again, he tapped the outside of the Screaming Gophers' tub, finding it had been built. "This is an awesome hot tub!" He yelled out, earning a loud 'whoop' from the Gophers.

"Well, I think we have a winner here!" Chris said as he walked back to the middle of the campgrounds. "The Screaming Gophers! Gophers, you are all safe from elimination, and get to rock this hot tub for the rest of the summer!" The Gophers all cheered in excitement, and rushed off to their cabin to put on their swimsuits for the second time that day.

"We won!" Owen yelled in excitement, throwing is arms in the air as he walked out of the Gophers cabin. "We all get to stay here for another three days!" he jumped out of the way as all the Gopher ran out of their assigned cabin, rushing straight for the hot tub as they all cheered.

However, the Bass were less than excited. "Killer Bass, what can I say, sucks to be you right now." Chris said, although his voice gave away his inner excitement. "I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight." The host shot them his signature grin, coupled with a pair of finger guns, and walked off to his own lodge.

"My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great uncle invite bonfires." Staci smiled to her team.

*** Mess Hall ***

The campers entered the main lodge, where Chef had just finished cooking their dinner; white sludge. They walked up to the kitchen and grabbed their trays, going to sit down at one of the tables.

The rest of the campers all piled into the main lodge and grabbed their food, before sitting down at their respective tables. Chef grumbled about how 'those darn kids are getting water everywhere' since the Gophers hadn't had an opportunity to dry themselves off properly before they had been called for dinner, and were leaving a trail of water wherever they walked. He was screamed at Ella's forests animals to get the hell out of his kitchen.

Jo snarled, slamming the table with her fist. "So which one of should we vote off?!" attracting the attention of her teammates. "Anyone have any suggestions?"

Sha-please." Lightning crossed his arm and rolled his eyes. "I think you should all get the boot after today's performance."

"I think it should be either Scarlett or Staci," Jasmine called out, giving them a sympathetic smile, "Sorry girls but neither one of you jump."

Scarlett and Staci sighed, "Look I let the team down. But not all the challenges will be physical. Some might need brains." Scarlett said giving her cast.

"My mind is the most powerful here!" Max exclaimed, he didn't noticed Duncan poured salt in his juice.

"You know my great great great great great great great great great aunt made log cabins." Staci was sitting next to Ella and Ezekiel. Ella seem pleased about her heard about her relatives, and Ezekiel couldn't hear himself think. "And my great great great great great great great great great grandmother invite flags."

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Killer Bass had all gathered at the bonfire pit. "Killer Bass. At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire." In his right hand, Chris held a platter covered in eleven marshmallows.

"At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only eleven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers." Chris gestured over to the now fixed dock that they had all arrived on earlier that day. "You're out of the contest. And you can't come back. ever_._ The first marshmallow goes to..." Chris held the symbol of immunity in the air next to his head. "Lightning."

"Sha-first!" The jock grabbed a nearby stick before rushing up and claiming his treat.

"Jo, Duncan." The punk and athlete's stoic expression didn't change as they walking up to the front and grabbing his marshmallow, devouring it immediately.

"Ella." The princess let a song of joy, before standing up and claiming her prize.

"Shawn." He smirked as he went up front, grabbing his marshmallow.

"Jasmine" The tall looking girl got up and took her marshmallow, roasting it next to Shawn.

"Ezekiel." The prairie jumped up and joined the others.

"Bridgette." The surfer took her treat and went to stand next to Ezekiel, who was shooting her a very shy smile whilst he roasted his marshmallow over the fire.

"Max." Max just smiled.

"Rodney!" He gave the two girls smiles of sympathy as he walked up the front to claim his immunity.

"Campers," the girls turned their attention to Chris, who had a stern look on his face, "This is the final marshmallow of the evening." His statement was followed by a tense silence.

Scarlett and Staci had their eyes focused on the sugary treat, both just as wanting of their second chance as the other.

Chris raised his hand in the air, pointing at the sky, the sudden movement causing both campers to gasp in shock. The host then pointed down, swinging his arm back and forth between the two contestants, leaving everyone on the edge of their seats as Chris finally stopped on one of the girls. "The final marshmallow goes to.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Scarlett." The library looking girl got up and shuffled up to Chris, giving him a small 'thank you' as she took her marshmallow.

Staci looked down in sadness. "But I was doing so good.." Before walking down the docks.

Chris cleared his throat so he could make his announcement. "The rest of you, go get some shut-eye. You're going to need your rest for the next challenge!" He chuckled, causing the remaining campers to give each other worried looks. "You're all safe. For now."

"And that wraps up the first elimination ceremony! Who will be next? Find out next time on, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris smiled to the camera.

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, Owen, LeShawna, Owen, Dawn, B, Heather, Dave, Sky, Cameron, Anne Maria and Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Staci, Jasmine, Duncan, Ella, Lightning, Max, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

24th Place: Staci

Votes for Staci; Shawn, Duncan, Max, Ezekiel, Lightning, Rodney, Bridgette, Jasmine, Scarlett.

Votes for Scarlett; Jo, Staci, Ella.


	3. The Big Sleep

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama Island.

Writers Notes: Thanks to HGranger89 for beta reading this. And thanks to TDFan, Danicus Green and Liam72466681 for your reviews.

* * *

Chris stood on the docks as he yelled out the recap. "Last time on Total Drama Island: 24 campers arrived and learned that they'd be spending the summer at an old crappy run-down summer camp, where they compete for a grand prize of $100,000! After getting settled in, the campers faced their first challenge. Where they're task with a cliff dividing challenge In the end Staci's team got so sick of her non-stop tall tales that they sent her packing. Who will be next? Find out today on Total Drama Island!"

*** Intro ***

The sun was only beginning to rise for the campers on a new day at Camp Wawanakwa, with birds starting to chirp as they woke up, and the sound of someone's light footsteps as they walked across the grass, still wet with morning due some campers were peacefully snoozing away in their bunks. Few campers were up, Ezekiel and Rodney lived on a farm and were used to waking up early, while Bridgette always woke up early to catch the early morning waves. Shawn was sleeping in a tree, and Brick was seen running laps.

*** Confessional Shawn ***

"Spend the night with a bunch of strangers who could turn into zombie why I'm sleeping. Ahhh, no thank-you."

*** Confession Brick ***

"As the only soldier here with any military training I've definitely got a winning edge. My biggest competition is probably Jo, Lightning, Jasmine and Sky. Like my drill sergeant always says; keep your enemies close and your rivals closer. Wait, I did that wrong. Keep your family close and your enemy at arm's length. No, no, no, hold on."

*** Camp Grounds ***

The camera cuts back to Brick doing his laps, it also cuts to Jo doing laps and then cuts to Sky doing laps. There were going so fast that they ran into each other.

"Just did my morning 5k run, you?" Jo smirked, wiping the dirt of her clothes as Brick helped Sky up, she smiled and thanked him.

"5k as well." Sky smiled.

"8k." Brick smiled.

"I mean, I did an 8k warm up then 5k a full sprint." Jo folded her arms.

"My entire run was uphill." Brick boasted.

"Yeah? Uphill with my eyes shut." Jo laughed

"I ran backwards with earplugs."

"Why earplugs?"

"I don't know!"

"The Killer Bass is lucky to have me. I'm carry them all the way to victory."

"Okay don't to sound mean or anything," Sky said, "But you did lose last time."

"You just got lucky!" Jo snarled and took off.

"She doesn't seem nice." Sky said.

"True, but she is our biggest threat." Brick added.

"Our team is lucky to have us. And unlike her we seen the value in all our teammates."

*** Confessional Jo ***

"So aptly-name clump of cadet meat and future Olympic reject are my biggest threats."

*** Confessional Sky ***

"I sure that Brick and I can led our team to victory again."

*** Camp Grounds ***

The camera cut to girl's side of the Gopher's cabin, where Dawn was dangling upside from her buck bed, talking to little bird.

"Really? Oh on!"

"Will you keep it down?" Heather snarled covering her ears, "If I don't get my beauty sleep I'll lose it!"

"Yes," Dawn smiled. "Because your need for fame is really a depressed cry for love."

"Who told you that?" Heather gasped, "My therapist?"

"I see people's auras and it looks like someone threw up on yours."

"Hay," Maria snarled and threw an empty can of tanning stray at her, "Zip it blonde!"

The camera cut to Chris as he walked down to the campgrounds, a happy grin on his face as he held a megaphone in front of himself. Once he reached the middle between the east and west cabins, he pulled an air horn out of his pocket and positioned it right in front of the megaphone, pressing down and releasing a loud noise out across the island.

LeShawna instantly woke up, sitting up straight and hitting her head on the bunk above her. "Ow!" She yelled, waking up her cabin-mates in the process. "It's seven in the morning!" She opened the window on the side of her cabin and looked out, to see Chris standing there, waving innocently, with a big grin on his face. "Do I look like a farmer to you?" She growled.

"Um, don't you still go to high school? You should be used to waking up early." Chris smiled and chuckled, as LeShawna mumbled something about the host and how much she already hated him. The campers groaned and rolled out of bed; almost everyone looked tired or mad, aside from the very peppy campers that were already up. Exiting their camp, Lightning tripped Ezekiel.

"Hey?" Ezekiel looked up at Lightning, who was laughing at the him.

"You mean ogre!" Ella exclaimed.

"Very mature Lightning," Bridgette replied as she helped him up, as the jock rolled his eyes. "Are you, alright?"

"Yes," Ezekiel replied as he wiped the dirt of his shirt, looked around awkwardly and wrung his hands, unused to talking to girls.

Max was seen talking to Scarlett who was visible annoyed, "I have created something so diabolical so evil so."

"Shut it!" Jo snarled.

"Yes Madam," Max voice cracked with fear.

"Ohhh!" Ella smiled, "I know what will cheer everyone up! A song..." She smiled and began to sing the Natural Anthem of Canada, which Owen, Ezekiel, Sky, Brick, Bridgette and Lightning joined.

"You...voice...heart...true..." Rodney mumbled glancing at Ella.

"Move sister or you'll be moved!" Maria glared at LeShawna.

"Oh, you wanna go?!" LeShawna placed a hand on her hip.

"It's too early for this," Gwen moaned.

"Preaching to the choir," Noah remarked.

"C'mon guys, its challenge time," Owen pumped his fist in the air and let out a cheer, and high five B.

"Morning! I hope you all slept well!" Chris yelled out with a bright smile, seemingly pleased that nearly all the campers were exhausted and glaring at him.

"Can we just sleep for... ten more minutes?" Heather asked, swaying from side to side as she tried to stay awake, "I need my beauty sleep."

"Come on," Rodney smiled as he walked over to her, "you look-" Heather's removed her sunglasses, revealing deep red eyes and hung bags under her eyes. "JESUS CHRIST!"

"You can catch up on your sleep after the challenge," The host replied bluntly and laughed, before walking down the line. "Okay, I hope you're ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!" He tapped at the watch on his wrist, his grin only growing in size.

"Uh, Chris?" Owen asked with a nervous chuckle. "I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Yeah! And Lightning hasn't had his DPA!" Everyone stared at Lightning.

"Is that some Canadian thing?" Jasmine asked.

"Daily protein allotment, duh." Lighting crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get breakfast," Chris replied, with a huge grin. "Right after you complete your 20 kilometres run around the lake." Nearly all of the campers groaned in tired frustration.

Dave groaned, "oh come on we just woke up, are you trying to kill us?"

Chris folded his arms, "I'm legally bounded to say no."

Noah's rolled his eyes, "Thank you, you saying that give me peace of mind."

"Oh, you're funny now!?" Jo glared and attempted to tackle Chris but was held back Jasmine, Shawn, Duncan, and Lightning. "How about I wipe that smug smile off your face! Wouldn't that be funny!?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" A very tired Scarlett asked.

"Nope, and no eating until EVERYONE is finished with there run." The campers collectively groaned.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sky asked.

"A little." Chris smirked at her and motioned for everyone to get in place. "You have 30 seconds to get ready guys, so get in position."

*** Confessional Jo ***

"Oh yeah, Chris thinks he's so funny making us run. Well it ain't gonna work! I'm here to win, and nothing is going to stop me, especially not a stupid little run. I could do it hopping on one leg and still beat most of the people here."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Jo needs to keep her anger in check. She's already busted a lock on one of the bathroom stalls, broken a window and punched a hole in our cabin wall. I'm normally an easy going-over person, but that anger of hers will get her in trouble."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***"

"Over the past few days.I was doing some thinking, I realize now how wrong I was about women. Half the girls here could probably kick my butt. Truth be told the only girl I know before this was my mother. And she pretty scary at times." He blinked, "Wait leave that out, eh."

*** Confessional Cameron ***

"I had a hard time falling asleep. It was my first night outside, my bubble. But finally, I recreated it with my sleeping bag and I was out like that! What an adventure!"

*** Confessional Lightning ***

"Man, Chris shoulda let Lighting be a team of one. Lightning's used to carrying his teams back home. But at least those guys can actually play the game not like this bunch of losers."

*** Outside the cabins ***

The campers all stood in position at the starting line, many appearing to be very reluctant to begin their run, looking like they were about to pass out.

"Alright campers, on your mark... get set... go!"

The campers all took off running at once, well Cameron stumbled and fell on his face, but B picked him up and carried him. Sky, Lightning, Jo, Jasmine, Duncan and Brick led the pack, with Bridgette, Shawn and Rodney close behind. Not far behind them were Ella, who was riding a horse until Chris told her she couldn't, but most of them were now slowly walking.

"Do you know how much longer?" Dave asked as he walked beside Ezekiel, Gwen, Scarlett, Max and Noah.

"I know eh, I'm sweating like a pig," Ezekiel added.

"Yeah, these shoe are made for evil not running." Max groaned and pointed at Ezekiel, "YOU! Smelly farm boy, carry me! Your master commands it!"

"Huh?" Ezekiel scratched his head.

"Well, the average walking speed in about five to six kilometre per hour so." Scarlett was beginning to explain as Noah cut her off, "So if we keep this up we should be there by 10:30 or 11:00."

"Keep up the fantasy facts." Noah mocked as Gwen snickered and picked up her pace.

*** In the woods ***

"Yes!" Jo smiled pumped a fist as she made it to the mess hall, before Lightning and Sky."Sorry you had to lose to a girl."

"What girl?" Lighting looked around, "Lightning didn't lose bro. Lightning never loses"

"Sure, you won." Jo rolled her eyes, just as Jasmine, Brick, Shawn, Bridgette and Duncan arrived.

"You're quite the runner," Jasmine smiled to Shawn.

"You have to be if you want to survivor the zombie apocalypse." Jasmine giggled and punched his arm.

Brick gave Sky, Jo and Jasmine, "Never met a girl fastener then me. Not even my mom!"

"That what she's said." Duncan smirked, as Rodney and B arrived, dropping Cameron. Rodney just staring at the girls.

"Awww!" Jo mocked, smiling holding her hands together. "Does baby need his bottle?"

Cameron glared and looked up at Jo, "I have just enough right to be here as you do and I'll prove it in the next challenge. You'll see." Bridgette, Brick and B both smiled at the little guy for standing up for himself.

"Oh, I see that you're finished already." Everyone turned to see Dawn in the doorframe on the mess hall.

"Wait? But how...did you?" Bridgette tired to asked.

"I ran." Dawn just shrugged.

*** Confessional Cameron ***

Cameron is in a fetaled position, sucking his thumb."Why did I say that. Why?"

*** Confessional Shy ***

"Brick quite a gentleman."

*** Confessional Jasmine ***

Is giggling, "Okay not only is Shawn cute but he also hilarious. Zombies!" Laughs again.

*** Confessional Jo ***

"Just being nice." She seen holding a butch of twinges. "So that egoist jockstrap will be loyal but when the time comes." She staps the twinge in half. "F##k! Splinter! Oh you little-"

*** Forest ***

Maria was walking slowly by herself, visibly very annoyed and putting forth little effort, earning her annoyed glares as her teammates ran by.

*** Confessional Maria ***

"I don't run, especially not with these shoes. If my team has a problem with that, they'll have to deal with it."

*** Forest ***

As Maria continuing walking, she came upon Owen, who was licking up water from a puddle, with Heather be his side, kicking him in the side.

"Come on, you big lug!" She demanded, "We're not going to lose this race against those losers!"

"Can't... catch...breath...must...have... condition!" Owen collapsed back into the puddle, unable to fully catch his breath.

"Yeah, it's called overeating," Maria coldly told her exhausted teammate stepping over him, and shoved Heather to the ground."Look into it, fatso."

"Oh, what's your excuse? You mean-spirited... annoying...Oh Lord, too tired for insults." Leshawna leaned against a tree and tried to catch her breath as Chris rode by on an electric scooter.

"Pick up the pace, campers. If you don't make it to the finish line, then you don't eat."

"I hate him, " Maria spat as she glared at the host riding by.

"You know what girl, as annoying as you are, that's one thing we can agree on," Leshawna added.

*** Inside the Mess Hall ***

Many of the campers had already finished their run and were sitting at their tables, exhausted and awaiting their remaining teammates. Suddenly, Owen burst through the door, carrying a passed out Noah over his shoulders, as Heather and Leshawna stumbled in.

"Clear a table stat; we got a man down!"

Owen dropped Noah down onto the table and began to administer CPR when Noah suddenly screamed, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"We...we...made it," Leshawna nearly collapsed but was slowly able to make it to her table, the last member to finish was Max who just simply walked in.

"What took you so long dork?" Duncan asked in an angry tone, glaring at short teen waving his fist at him."We just lost the challenge!"

"We lost again!" Jo glared at the cracked her knuckles.

"Evil doesn't run," Max added while Jasmine had to hold Jo back before she attack him.

"Guess who I'm voting for!?" Jasmine looked down at Max.

"How would I know, I'm not a mind reader." Max rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable!" Jasmine glared.

"Wait... so if they lost... then we will win the challenge," Gwen yelled. Soon after, the remaining Gophers all cheered with her.

"Hold it guys, you didn't win anything," Chris said with a smile. "The run wasn't the challenge."

"Crazy host say what now?" LeShawna responsed dumbfounded, as Chris chuckled.

"Let me ask you guys something. Who's hungry?" Chris motions towards a curtain, which opened to reveal a buffet of delicious looking food. A huge turkey dinner, and much more. The campers stared at it with eyes watering; after days of Chef's cooking, they felt like they were dreaming.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"I know I speak for everyone: after eating nothing but brown sludge. We almost died when we saw the dinner."

*** Confessional Owen ***

"Never have I seen something so beautiful in my entire life," Owen began to weep with joy.

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"It was like Thanksgiving back home."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Glad there was salad and mashed potatos and other vegetarian choice."

*** Mess Hall ***

After the meal the campers were moaning in pain, many lying down on tables in a food coma. Some holding their stomachs and groaned. Chris looked around and smiled, taking great delight in their condition. He then jumped onto the table with a megaphone.

"Alright campers, are you ready for today's challenge?"

"But... I thought the 20-kilometre hike was the challenge?" Owen talked with his mouth full of turkey, covering Noah with some as he talked.

"Gross!" Noah grimaced as he wiped his face.

"I thought eating was the challenge?" Cameron asked.

"What more could you want from us?" Gwen asked.

"Weird goth girl is right," Heather added, to Gwen annoyance. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"No," Chris chuckled, "It's time for the Awakeathon!"

"What?" Dave asked.

"This is an easy one Dave, whoever stays awake the longest wins immunity for their team!" Chris yelled through the megaphone right in front of Dave, causing his ears to bleed and ringing painfully. "Whichever team has the last person standing wins."

"So the stupid run and turkey dinner was just your sick twisted plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?!" Jo asked, her eyes narrowing into slits. Chris' smug smile was all the campers needed to confirm her question.

"Man... he's good," Sky commented. The other campers nodded in agreement.

"Okay campers, to the bonfire area."

"WHAT?" Dave replied, having become temporary deaf.

"Just follow me?" Sky pulled on his arm, as Chef approached Chris.

"Chef? Wanted have some fun? Hundred bucks say that scrawny dork fall asleep first?" Chris jerk a thumb over at Cameron.

"Put me down for the fat boy," Chef motioned to Owen.

The campers started to slowly exit the mess hall one by one as Noah approached Gwen.

"So, how long before everyone's sleep?" She asked.

"Hour or two," he replied. Owen then lurched passed them, looking like he was about to pass out, "Maybe less." Rodney attempted to approach Ella but tripped in a pile of Owen's drool, the princess fetch out her hand.

"Oh, you poor thing!" She smiled and held him up, and Rodney just glance at her.

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"She help me. It must mean something?"

*** Bonfire ***

"We are now one hours in, and all of the campers are still awake," Chris spoke softly. Many campers were slumped into their seats, while some were moving to stay awake.

"This challenge is easy!" Owen pumped his fist into the air before suddenly passed out, Chris shock his head in disappointment, giving Chef hundred bucks. The large man laughed to himself as he put the money in his pocket.

"This is the most boring thing I've done," Gwen told Noah.

"Meh, it could be worse," he responded.

"Really, how?"

"You. could be stuck with one of them to talk to." Noah, pointed over to Max, Ella, Rodney, Lightning and Maria." The Goth girl turned to look at them, Ella was singing, Lightning was kissing his biceps, Rodney was creepy mumbing to Jasmine, Max was laughing evilly and Maria was sprayer her hair. Gwen grimace, shaking her head in disgust.

"Good point."

*** Confessional Heather ***

"So, I have a plan to get few campers to ally with me."

*** Bonfire ***

Heather smirked as she glared at her position choices, and set her eyes on Cameron with a sinister smile on her face and walked over to him. "Hey, can I talk to you Cameron?"

"Sure," Cameron smiled at his teammate.

"So, I'm forming an alliance, and I want you with me."

"Really?" Cameron asked in a surprised tone.

"Really!" Heather smiled, "I mean the team will probably see you as a weak leak. You need me just as much as I need you."

"I guess."

"Good," Heather smirked as they returned to their seats.

Meanwhile on the Bass side, Scarlett seemed to be thinking of the same thing as she was trying to get Max and Rodney involved in alliance.

"So I have a plan to get me and two others into the final three together and I picked you two."

"Wow!" Rodney was eyestruck, "You must have some good brains."

"H'mmmm...thanks," She was beginning to regret this. "Let's just set down some rules. Number one I'm in charge of this alliance. Understand?" Rodney just stared mouth wide open, put Max scoffed.

"Simple fool. I'm the leader of this alliance of EVIL!" He began laughing, and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

*** Confessional Scarlett ***

"Maybe I should have pick better options.

*** Bonfire ***

"Max don't you dare fall asleep." Scarlett glared.

"Evil will nap, when evil wants to nap!" Max screamed, before falling on his face.

An hour later, Ella was asleep on Team Killer Bass; as for the Screaming Gophers, Cameron and B had also fallen asleep. Gwen and Noah were talking to each other non-stop, mostly about there annoy friends and there hate for Chris. Anne Maria and LeShawna was moving around trying to stay awake. On the Bass Duncan and Lightning were chatting happily with each other, Scarlett and Jo's expression grew cranky due to lack of sleep, while Shawn talked with Ezekiel.

"See, this is a high five," Shawn said as he slowly slapped hands with the home schooled teen.

"So it's kinda like a more casual handshake?" Ezekiel asked, curiosity. Shawn smiled and nodded.

"People like do it as a greeting or when they're congratulating each other on something. Like when taking out a herd of zombies."

"Zombies?"

"You know zombies? Undead people that want to eat your brains."

"You mean Wendigo? Grandma told me about them." Ezekiel said.

"Sure," Shawn shrugged. "I'm preparing for the zombie apocalypse!"

"Okay..." Ezekiel shrugged,the prairie boy notice that Bridgette was alone trying to stay awake. He wanted to thank her for helping him earlier, taking a deep breathe eventually decided to walked over to her.

"Hello?" He said weakly and looked down at the ground and twiddling his thumbs.

Bridgette looked over at him with a suspicious glance and shrugged before smiling, "Hello. Can I help you?"

There was a short awkward silence between the two as Ezekiel began twiddling his thumbs. His face turned a faint red as he looked at the ground. "I just, you know, wanted to come over and talk. I wanted to say thank-you for early, eh. You know with Lightning tripping me, eh. And helping me on my first day."

"Yeah I don't take kindly to jerk creeps like that." Bridgette glared as Lightning was drawing on Max's face with a marker, as he was sleeping, what he was drawing had to be blurred out for the home audience."Anything else."

He shrugged, "I don't know, I mean. I'm kinda new to whole to the whole socializing thing, eh. I'll just go before it get awkward."

Bridgette smiled and patted the seat next to her. "Nah, it's have to learn anyway. Unless you want to leave or something."

The prairie boy grinned and seat next to her.

They sat at the bonfire, talking, well more so Bridgette talked, while Ezekiel listened. She talked about pets she had, and about her home life, family and other small things. Bridgette was surprised that Ezekiel was listening to her every word; most of the guys at her school didn't usually pay attention to her when she spoke. The prairie boy was surprised at hearing about things she does at home.

"So, how about you?" She asked, "What's life working on a farm like?"

Ezekiel stared at her in disbelief, "You...you want to know about me?"

"Yes,"

He looked around. "Why?"

"Well, I don't really know much about you, and I'd like to. Beside I talked all myself."

"Well, it's a lot of work, tending the fields, milking the cows, feeding the animals... it's sometimes difficult, but I like it too, eh. I occasionally go riding with one of our hoses. Do you like animals?"

"Yes I do," Bridgette smiled, "I work and care for injured animals, there aren't words to describe how amazing it is just to see the joy on the animal face when it realizes it can go wherever it wants, but its also a lot of hard work and its sad because I see a lot of death."

"I know how that feels, eh. I work with animals, and seeing them sick and old is sad." Ezekiel chatted on about his escapades on the farm, which included birthing animals, and churning cow and goat's milk into cheese and butter."So I guess that's something we both like eh," He chuckled nervously, as Bridgette smiled.

"I guess so, "She smiled, "Anything else?"

"As you know I'm homeschooled," he said, still shrugging a little. He was trying desperately to remember not to do anything gross that would ruin the conversation. He wanted to make his life sound interesting to Bridgette. He sighed, mentally as he realized his life was quite boring. "My family owns a big farm, which is a lot of work, which is why I'm homeschooled; my parents need help during the day with chores. In my free time, I like riding my horse and playing with my dog. I like to study languages too; I know eight different languages. Ten if you count English and sign language."

"Wait...You know eight different languages? Do you know Italian?" Bridgette said, clasping her hands together, after Ezekiel processed to speak several sentences perfectly in Italian.

"Could you teach me Italian? I've always wanted to learn."

He spent the next hour and a half teaching her how to speak, and Bridgette was a quick learner. The surfer girl smiled and giggled at how Ezekiel spoke different languages with his thick Canadian accent. The two continued talking about their lives and the more they talked, the more comfortable they both felt. While Dawn and Scarlett fell asleep.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"You know. For a socially awkward as he is. He is surprisingly smart, okay about not smart smart. But he surprised me. I never was able to learn these languages at school.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

Huh, wow, can't believe that happened." He smirked and then looked ashamed. "Bridgette is really smart and strong girl, eh. It made me ashamed because she was raised by a single mother." He then leads back, "She along with other characters are making rethink what my dad told me."

*** Bonfire ***

Two hours later, the camera panned across to show the campers. Rodney was watching Scarlett sleeping until, Duncan gave him a slap. Ezekiel and Bridgette had fallen asleep, the surfer girl leaning on his shoulder during their slumber. Noah was sleeping, leaving Gwen now alone.

Dave signed and looked around with a bored expression. There was one person on their own: Sky. Dave raised an eyebrow and eventually decided to sit down next to her.

"How you feeling?"

Sky looked over at him and shrugged "Um, tired. I guess, really really tired."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Guess that's obvious, what with the whole no sleeping challenge and all." There was short awkward pause.

"Can I help you with anything, Dave?" She asked slowly in a confused tone

"I just, you know, wanted to come over and talk. If Chris is going to make us sit here, ought spend time with someone, know what I mean? Getting bored makes us go to sleep easier."

"I guess that make sense," Sky said with a chuckle, and patted the seat next to her.

Dave grinned and seat next to her.

Dave and Sky spent the next two hours sharing details about themselves, talking about their favourite movies and their favourite hobbies. The sweet moment between them was suddenly interrupted by a naked Owen.

*** Confessional Owen ***

"Did I mention I ate all the beans at the turkey dinner? The funny thing about baked beans...they make me sleepwalk!"

*** Confessional Dave ***

Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened! That's the longest time I talked to a girl!" He sequels in delight and grins at the camera, "I guess she couldn't resit the old Dave charm." He then leaned back with his arms behind his head, trying to look cool. Then suddenly fell into the toilet and got stuck. He struggled for a bit, trying to get himself free, before sighing.

*** Confessional Sky ***

"Dave a nice guy. But I have to keep my head in the game. I hope I didn't make him think I like him like him."

*** Bonfire ***

An hour later, Dave along with Brick, Dawn and B had falling asleep for the Screaming Gophers; as for the Screaming Gophers, Lightning had also fallen asleep. Maria and LeShawna was moving around trying to stay awake. Jo and Duncan's expressions grew cranky due to lack of sleep, and Shy was running on the spot.

"Time to crank things up a notch. Time for fairy-tales." Chris smiled as Chef came out wearing a sheep suit and played the harp.

"Really?" Duncan looked at Rodney, who shrugged in confusion.

"Once upon a time... there was a sleepy kingdom... filled with very sleepy children." As ridiculous as this was, it was successful in putting, Maria, LeShawna and Jasmine to sleep. Rodney attempted to tie himself to a tree to stay awake but it proved useless when he fell asleep, knocking the tree over with him. "Timber," Gwen yawned.

Soon enough, the night ended and the morning was reached, with it being eighty-five hours into the Awake-a-Thon. Ezekiel had fall asleep when Duncan along with Lightning placed his fingers into a warm glass of water. Soon enough, Ezekiel pant was soaked. Duncan smiled and laughed at this.

"Ha, It Sha-worked! Dork peed his pants!" Lightning said with a laugh, as the two high-five. Ezekiel awoke, and looked down, flashing red with embarrassment.

"What's your problem, eh?" Ezekiel scold, as he ran off.

"Calm down, homeschool," Duncan replied.

"That NOT Cool!" Shawn pointed at them, looking a little intimating when mad.

"Just a little prank," Lightning smiled..

"Seriously you guy's, that just cruel!" Bridgette glared pointing a finger at them.

"What the hell is your problem Malibu?" Duncan scowls.

"Why the hell are you bullying Ezekiel?"

Lightning and Duncan rolled his eyes and scoffed.

*** Confessional Lightning ***

"That's what dorks are for." Lightning folded his arms.

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"Bullying?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

*** Bonfire ***

Also on the island, Noah and Dave managed to fall asleep near each other. Noah happened to be hugging Dave and even kissing his ear. During this, both boys woke up and looked at each other. Noah, of course, noticed what he was doing first, and getting up from their sleep, both boys screamed in horror and ran off.

All that was left was Gwen, Sky, Heather for the Gophers and Duncan, Shawn and Jo left for the Bass.

"Okay. So now we are nearing the end here so all of you that are no longer in the challenge can go wash up. Like really, it's starting to stink around here!" Chris pointed out. All of the eliminated agreed to this, especially Ezekiel who did not want anyone to see the front of his pants now."I never wanted it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But darn it, you campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find!"

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Okay what now," Gwen crossed her arms, "You, know what? Bring it on."

*** Bonfire ***

"The history of Canada! A pop-up book, chapter 1! The beaver, national symbol of the country and a damn fine hat.!", Chris revealed. As he began reading the chapter, Heather, and Jo immediately fell to the ground.

"How you're holding up?" Gwen asked as she turned over to Sky.

"I would kill for a coffee right now." Gwen just smirked a little.

The remaining four struggled against the boredom, and of course, found it profoundly hard to do so.

"Any takers for a bathroom break? So long as you don't mind a little company," Chris asked.

"No," Duncan replied, "I held it this long."

"You ready for the rest of the book?" Gwen mocked.

"Next chapter is about the maple leaf," Chris replied.

"Ok," Duncan turned to the cameraman, "Just stay out of the stall."

"Yo, Duncan! You in there man?" The cameraman called, having waited outside for the past few minutes without hearing anything. Hesitantly, the cameraman pulled open the door to the bathroom, only to be greeted with the sight of Duncan, fast asleep on the toilet with his pants down. Sighing, the cameraman pulled a walkie talkie from his shirt pocket and pressed a button on it speaking to Chris.

Chris chuckled from the other end, looking down at the half-asleep Gwen lying down on the ground, her feet still propped up on a stump, leaving two left."Looks like Duncan's dived the can!"

Leaving just Sky and Shawn for their respect teams, both were struggling fighting off the sleep. Until Sky briefly closed her eyes and fall asleep. Leaving Shawn the last one standing.

"The official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is, Shawn!" Chris bent down and raised the teen's hand in victory. "The Killer Bass win!" The Bass Cheered and Rodney lifted the zombie nut boy and carried him back to the cabins.

*** Confessional Shawn ***

"You have to stay up for long periods if you want to survive the zombie apocalypse." He smiled, before dozing off.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

That night the Screaming Gophers all gathered at bonfire pit, Sky was still passed out from the challenge as she tried to recover the sleep she had lost. Chris walked up to the team, his plate filled with 11 marshmallows. "Gophers welcome to your first elimination ceremony. You've all cast your votes and made your decision." There was a smile on his face that annoyed the campers, as many of them were dead tired... "If I call your name, you are safe, and you will receive a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get one will be eliminated. They must walk down the dock of shame and bored the boat of losers. And ever come back!" A few of the campers began to fidget nervously in their seats, while some were struggling to stay awake.

"The first two marshmallows goes to Shy," Chris tossed the marshmallow hitting her in the face while she continued to sleep.

"Gwen," A still very drowsy Gwen took her symbol of immunity and watched the ceremony lazily.

"LeShawna and Maria " The two glared at each other before getting up to collect their marshmallow.

"Dave!" As he got up, he flashed a smile to Sky, she already fall back to sleep.

"Heather," She smiled as she claimed her marshmallow.

"B, Dawn, Cameron and Brick. You're all safe." The ten campers wiped away some sweat and grinned as they happily received their marshmallows and stuck them on their sticks, walking over to the fire to roast them. Noah and Owen looked at each other, eyes widen, hoping for the marshmallow.

"The final Marshmallow goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noah"

The bookworm got up and claimed his marshmallow, he smiled a little trying to hide it, as the big guy wiped away a tear before smiling.

"It's time to leave, Owen," Chris said, "I think we'll miss your great attitude."

Owen's teammates nodded, and all came over to say goodbye to him.

"We'll miss you," Brick gave a salute, "have a marshmallow for the road."

"Your aura tells me that you're really positive and joyful person." Dawn smiled, and turned to B, "B say he miss you."

"Well big guy can't say I didn't appreciate your enthusiasm," Noah said, shaking Owen's hand solemnly, the big returned the gesture with a big hug.

The big teen sighed sadly as he walked onto the boat. With a sputter and a roar, the shabby old boat slowly moved out onto the horizon, as the boat was out of sight.

"As for the rest of you, go to sleep you earned." The ten campers began making their way back to their cabins, as the camera cut back to Chris. "So, that's two and twenty-two left. Who will go home next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!" Chris had a happy grin on his face as he held a megaphone in front of himself, he then pulled an air horn out of his pocket and positioned it right in front of the megaphone, pressing down and releasing a loud noise out across the island. Causing all the campers to groaned.

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, LeShawna, Dawn, B, Heather, Dave, Sky, Cameron, Anne Maria and Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Ella, Lightning, Max, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

23th Place: Owen

24th Place: Staci

Votes for Noah; Dave.

Votes for Dave; Noah.

Votes for Maria; LeShawna Owen

Votes for Owen; Gwen, Dawn, B, Heather, Sky, Cameron, Maria and Brick.


	4. Dodgebrawl

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama Island.

Writers Notes: Thanks to my beta reader HGranger89. Also thanks to TDFan, Danicus Green for your feedback.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island! Our campers were forced to take part in a gruelling Awake-a-thon! Heather and Scarlett formed the first alliance, friendships bloomed, and in the end, it was Owen who was sent home. What will happen next? Tune in today on Total Drama Island!"

*** Intro ***

Inside the mess hall, the 22 remaining campers, except for Max and Gwen, were all seated around their team's tables eating breakfast. The Screaming Gophers all look well rested, while the Killer Bass look very music tired, especially Duncan. Chris, amused by the terrible states the teens were in, approached them.

"Duncan, you look like crap dude."

"Stick it!"

Duncan flipped him off before he rested his head back on the table, trying to sleep.

"'Dr. Evil' snorted all night," Shawn explained. "Thanks to him, none of us happen gotten much sleep."

"Whoa," Chris smirked. "Four nights without sleep? How much are you hurting?"

"Put a fork in it, eh!" Ezekiel shock his fist.

"It's sock!" Bridgette corrected, suddenly, Max entered the room. Unbeknownst to him, upon his face was still the cruel drawings Lightning made during the last challenge. When he sat down at his own team's table next to Scarlett, they also began to laugh.

"What's so funny? Did something EVIL happen?"

"Yes, Max. That what happened."

"Look everyone, it's Gwen!"

After Chris said this, the aforementioned goth began to walk into the mess hall, to the cheers of her teammates.

"So...tired...can't even feel my face."

Gwen collapsed. Letting her face land hard on the table.

As the campers ate their meals, Heather was making a plan with her allies.

"So, let's go over the alliance rules again." Heather said to Cameron, "Number 1, I am the leader of this alliance, so I make the rules. Number 2..."

"Breaking the rules can result in being kicked out of the alliance?"

"Good Cameron. Number 3, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits."

"I'm not sure about that rule?" Cameron replied.

"Well I can change the rule, and I change who I keep safe!" Heather glared.

"No, I'm good," Cameron said.

"Good, now then, let's have some fun." Heather stood up and turned around to face the Bass. "Hey, fishes, ready to lose again? How does it feel to suck so bad?"

"It stinks, eh." Ezekiel pouted, clearly not picking up on the fact that Heather was trash talking.

"Come over here and say that to my face, I dare you, you bitch!" Jo slammed her fist on the table.

"Jo, save it for the challenge, okay?" Jo settled down from Jasmine's words.

"Listen to Ausi, you hairless ape," Heather smirked, Jo was held back by half of her team, who was steaming with rage.

*** Confessional Jo ***

"I'm team is full of the most pathetic lot of losers I ever met! So understandably I'm pissed off!"

*** Confessional Heather ***

Heather is smirking filing her nails, "Sure, I know I was getting under roid's skin. Honestly, it's all part of my game plan to get some of the contestants to lose their cool and be seen as a threat to the team."

*** Mess Hall ***

While Heather was making plans with her alliance, so was Scarlett, Max and Rodney.

"I hereby open the first meeting of the alliance of evil in order." Max gave off an evil laugh, "Minions I command you to think of something as once!" Scarlett twitched with anger, while Rodney was staring at Ella who was singing.

"The fruit shall brought great joy to world!"

"Man! There's gotta be some protein in here somewhere." Lightning pouted sadly, as he eat his food, causing him to choke, turning the same shade of blue as his sports shirt.

"Don't worry mate I'll save you." Jasmine ran over and perform the Heilmlich, costing him to puke up a cockroach, it landed in Max's face, making him scream like a little girl as Scarlett laughed.

"Whew, that was a close one. Phew. Thanks freakly tall girl."

"Umm...you're welcome."

"At least the air is breathable?" Noah grimaced, poking at his brunt breakfast, while Dave hesitantly sat in front of him.

"So..." Dave rubbed the back of neck, "what to talk about happened?"

"Nope."

"So...just pretended like what happened didn't happen?"

"Yep."

Brick and Jo glared at each other from across the table, angrily. The two were shoving their food down there throats as quickly as possibly, as if it was a race. That Brick ended up choking on his food.

B rushed over and began providing the Heimlich, the food was coughed up.

"Yeah I like waffles too." Dave said nervously to Sky, the moment was interrupted as Brick spit the food up all over him. Causing Dave to scream and ran outside.

Maria was straying her hair causing Dawn to cough heavily. "Sorry short stuff. On the upside now your lungs are waterproof."

"Wow thanks!" Dawn rolled her eyes, picking up her tray and moved away from Maria, sitting next to B, who smiled at her.

As the campers were eating, Duncan poured salt in Ezekiel coffee.

"EEW!" Ezekiel gagged, as he spat out his coffee and glared at Duncan who was laughing. Ezekiel angrily tapped a bottle of ketchup to pour on his eggs, but he accidentally splattered it over Bridgette's shirt while she sat across the table from him.

Bridgette jumped up, looking down at the huge red mess, she glared at Ezekiel. Who turned even paler than usual.

"Sorry, eh."

"Errr!" Bridgette was about to turn heel and run, just as Chris made an announcement.

"Alright, camper, your next challenge begins after breakfast."

"So what do you think the challenge is gonna be?" Maria asked B, who just shrugged. "You don't talk much do you?"

*** Confessional B ***

Is seen shrugging.

*** Camp Grounds ***

The campers then started getting ready for the challenge, and soon, all of the campers were now inside what looked like a clear glass box with bleachers and a court in the middle. Duncan walked straight over to his team's bleachers and collapsed on them.

"Any of you wakes me up, and it'll be the last thing you do." The Bass team gulped at Duncan's threat, while Jo just shrugged rolling her eyes, and threw him of the bleachers.

"Get the f##k up. I'm not losing this game!"

"You must have a death with?!" Duncan glared, and Jo scoffed.

"Your ass is going to help!" Jo jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Is that right? Tell me princess," Duncan chuckled and swapped at her finger. "why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I can promise that you'll be eliminated tonight if we lose!" Duncan looked around to see the other Killer Bass members giving him frustrated looks to back up Jo's claim. He sighed.

"Alright," Duncan replied, on the other side Noah made a wipe sound at the puck. Causing the punk to flip him off.

*** Confessional Jo ***

"Everyone has a weak line. As leader, it's my job to find that link and manipulated it into doing whatever I want."

*** Dodgeball Court ***

"Hey Bridgette, sorry about before, eh. I was just so taken by your bea... I mean... sorry, eh."

"Uh... thanks."

"Okay, so, campers!" Chris greeted, "Time for your third challenge of the season, which is a classic Summer Camp Game! Dodgeball!" Chris revealed while holding up a red dodgeball himself, Jo and Lightning smiled and pumped a fist.

*** Confessional Lightning ***

"Now THAT's what Lightning talking about! Sha-Bam!"

*** Dodgeball Court ***

"The rules? Well, it's Dodgeball pretty simple. You know to throw the ball, if it hits someone, the person hit is out. If you Catch the ball, the thrower is out! That's all there is!"

"Wow, throwing balls, another mentally challenging task," Noah said sarcastically, annoying Chris, making Gwen chuckle.

Chef tossed him a ball, Chris used his ball to deflect it, and that ball smacked straight into Noah's face, knocking her down onto the ground.

"Ow!", Noah shouted as Gwen helped him back up, a black eye was blooming on his face.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Yeah...sports aren't my thing."

*** Dodgeball Court ***

"Now, best three out of five. Five players out?"

"Alright, who wants to sit out the first found with sleepy beauty over their," Heather asked, pointing at Gwen.

"Alright, I'm sitting this one out," Noah replied, happily took a seat on the bleachers and opened up a book. "So, let's go out and throw some murder balls!"

Maria scoffed, and sat down, and LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"And with the lady be participating?"

"Have you seen my nails?" Maria scoffed, showing them off."These are why I drive with my feet."

*** Confessional Maria ***

"Sure, I want to win a hundred-thousand dollars but not at the expenses of my looks. I mean check me out! Perfect hair, perfect tan, all this is worth a billion easy."

*** Dodgeball Court ***

Sky along with Brick, LeShawna, B and Dave against the Bass' Lightning, Jo, Jasmine, Duncan, and Rodney. There teams cheering, well except for Noah who was reading, Maria who was doing her nails, Max just looked bored and Ella was singing.

"Get ready to lose fishies," Heather taunted.

"Oh, you'll be the ones going down. We're going to bring dinner to the table, and then we're going to eat it." The Killer Bass facepalmed at Rodney's weak comeback.

"Yeah!" Ezekiel cheered, from the bleachers making Bridgette shake her head.

"Get ready to face my awesome abilities!" Dave warned to Jo..

"Oh? Bring it, pencil neck, let's see what you got!"

Dave possed, preparing to strike, and then tossed the ball. However, he threw it directly on the floor in front of Jo. She looked at him, unimpressed, and threw her ball at him, getting him out.

"Alright! Get ready for this!" Rodney announced. He then swung his ball around and around over and over, which eventually got everyone bored once he didn't throw it after quite some time. "Yeah!" he cried out. The Ball rammed directly to their bleachers hitting Max knocked him out instead, making his teammate's groan.

"Are you f##king kidding me?!" Jo yelled at him.

"Game on!" Brick ran to pick up a ball while yelling and threw the ball with all his might at Rodney.

Duncan, angry that Brick hit his friend so aggressively, tossed the ball with all his might at him. However, the cadet was able to catch it, eliminating Duncan and bringing in Gwen. Gwen yawned and slowly made her way onto the court only for Jasmine to throw the ball at Sky who dodge but it hit the goth's girl face.

"Sorry mates!" Jasmine called out.

"It's cool." Gwen yawned as Sky, helped her up.

B, the jolly big guy, showing a rare side of anger, threw the ball at Jasmine only for her to catch it, eliminating the big guy and bringing in Shawn.

"Enough of this Sha-crap!" Lightning grabbed the ball from Shawn's hand and threw it at B, getting him out. He then grabbed two balls from Jo and Jasmine; smiling, he hit both Sky and LeShawna in the face sending them flying into the wall, "Sha-bam!" with loud cheer he threw the ball directly at Brick's manhood.

"Mommy!?" He cried pitifully, falling to ground in agony

"Bass win round one!" Chris announced, the Bass cheered as the Gopher's looked over at Lightning with mouths agape, as he kicked his biceps. "You have one minute to get ready for round two."

"Alright guys," Jo addressed her team. "As long as Lightning and I are out there, we have this in the bag."

"I can do it," Rodney interjected. "I didn't get the chance to display my skills properly."

"Oh, we've seen plenty, you mumbley fool" Max mocked, holding a ice pack to his face.

"HEY!" Rodney replied, "That was just a warm-up. Let me go out again!"

"Are you Sha-SERIOUS?" Lightning replied angrily, "No way in HELL! We actually have a chance to win this. Just let Lightning out at there on my own and I'll win this!" The team rolled their eyes.

"My last throw was just a warm-up, I promise we will DOMINATE this game if you give all the balls to me! Come on." Rodney assured his team. Jo rolled her eyes, and though she practically knew this would likely end in defeat, she allowed it.

"Fine, go ahead. YOU BETTER HIT ONE OF THEIR TEAM THOUGH! Because if we lose, you ass is gone!", Jo said as she got ready to punch Rodney. The boy gulped but still got out as an active player alongside Jo, Lightning, Bridgette, and Ezekiel.

While over at the Gophers were making plans, LeShawna glaring at Maria as she was doing her hair. "Hey spray head! It's your turn!"

"I ain't risking this babe!"

"Excuse me!" LeShawna got in her face.

"There's no reason to be jealous because that all the fellas want a piece of this over your fat ass!" Maria posed.

"No, no, no, hell no! What'd you say to me? Oh, it is on!"

"So what if I did, you low life street thug!" The team had to once again had to break up another fight between the two.

"Let me go I need to teach tan in can a lesson in matters!" LeShawna tired to lunge at her.

"Noah, you're up," Heather glared at the bookworm.

"Sports are not my area of experience," Noah replied, not looking up from his book.

"He's right." Cameron spoke up, "It be best to have are strongest players out there! We won't be as much help."

For the Gophers, Heather, Dawn, B, Sky and Gwen were active players in round 2. The Bass then gave all of their balls to Rodney, who tossed them after swirling once more. One shot went directly towards Chef, causing him to jump to safety, the second nearly hit Chris who dodged it.

"Watch the face, dude!" Chris yelled out after he saw Rodney's ball was dodged. The third ball went for the benched gophers and hit Maria who was to busy filing her nails to noticed.

Hey! Quit it! I'm coming for you pastey! Die ginger!" Rodney was devastated by this turn of events and ran to her, screaming.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"That's what I want to see!" Jo said, relieved that Rodney finally struck an enemy player. Rodney, however, ran directly to Maria.

"Are, you okay?", he asked as he tried to helped her get up from the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Maria screamed, turning to him to show him many red swells from where the dodgeballs, punching him the gut."Guys? My face!? How is my face!?" Rodney showed a visible reaction but didn't tell her anything was wrong.

"It...it looks... you... great!" Rodney mumbled.

Heather, spotting Rodneys distraction went over and weakly tossed the ball at him, getting him out. Jo clenched her fists in anger, as Rodney walked over the bleachers.

"B, has a plan!" Dawn spoke up, giving her ball to. "he wants us to give him our balls."

B tossed the ball directly at the Gopher's side and then took her teammates' balls, knocking Jo straight to the wall, followed by slamming one on the ground which landed on Lightning causing him to fall through the floor nearly. Next, there was Bridgette, but Ezekiel jumped in front of her taking the ball directly in the face. Bridgette didn't have much time to reply as soon she found herself getting hit by the ball.

"And Gophers take the second round!"

"B! Change your name to A+" Sky smiled and gave him a high five as his team cheered.

*** Confessional B ***

B is seen blowing on his fist, before wiped his jacket."

*** Dodgeball Court ***

While the Gophers cheered as the Bass looked over at Ezekiel with mouths agape, as blood was dripping out the prairie boy's nose covering his hands in blood.

"EWWW!" Ella exclaimed, as Bridgette rushed onto the court and excorts him to the bleachers.

"Pinch your nose, and keep your head tilted forward, while someone gets tissues."

"I'll get you some," Shawn offered, getting up from his seat and rushed off.

Meanwhile, at the Gopher's side, try were depressingly trying to come up with a plan to get ahead as Gwen sat next to Noah, "Why don't you go?"

"Nah, I'm good sitting out. You guys are doing so well that, I don't wanna ruin your MoJo", Noah sarcastically replied, "You know what I'm saying?"

"They messed with the face, they have to deal with me!" Maria glared at her Bass, cracking her knuckles.

"Sky, Brick and B are the strongest players. We're helping by not helping." Cameron added.

Over at the Bass side the team huddle up."Okay! Here's the plan." Rodney and Jasmine spoke at the same time,

"We should." Again they spoke at the same time, they glared at each other.

"Would you just listen for a second."

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"Back on the farm it's just me, my dad and my five little brothers. I'm kind of used of being in charge."

*** Confessional Jasmine ***

"It's always the big guys that are intimated by me, and small guys too."

*** Dodgeball Court ***

"Alright," Jasmine replied, speaking up, "I think I have a plan here. We can send all the balls at the same opponent, preferably the strongest one they have, and eliminate their strongest first thus making the rest weak, got it?" once her team nodded, Rodney just stared, as she got her game face on, "Good!"

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"We'll do it her way. It's never wrong to let love be your guide.

*** Dodgeball Court ***

"And that's how we'll win." Jasmine smiled.

"Not bad giantess," Jo chirped, her voice sickly sweet.

"With a plan...that flowers...you and sunsets." Rodney smiled, but reserve a gut punch by Jo.

"Stop talking!"

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"I've never felt this way before about anyone. What Jo and I have is very special. But I can't hurt Jasmine. What do I do?"

*** Dodgeball Court ***

Soon, Jo, Jasmine, Max, Lightning and Rodney were against Gwen, Sky, Brick, Dave and Maria, leaving Bridgette to tent to Ezekiel's nose.

The Gopher were not anticipating Jasmine strategy, which got all of the balls to strike Sky at once. Shocked by this, she wasn't able to react in time and was struck, knocking her out of play. The Gophers recoup and tried to respond to the Bass attack, but the Bass were too fast and successfully took down Brick, Gwen, when they hit Maria the ball bounded off like a rocket and hit Rodney in his manhood, Dave threw a ball at Jasmine, but she was able to catch it winning the game.

"Killer Bass take round 3!" The Bass cheered, while the Gophers looked at them with jaws dropped.

"How the HELL did they beat us!?" Heather was losing her patience, she along with the other Gophers, glared at Noah and Cameron.

"Ok, soldiers!" The two looked at Brick beginning to get nervous by her words. "We are getting the floor handed to us out here, , and you're just sitting here without a care in the world?"

"Look I can barely threw a ball I'll be easy prey." Cameron set his case.

Noah looked around at his team, all of whom were giving angry glares. He gulped as he finally realized he needed to do take action.

As the Screaming Gophers were coming up with a plan, the Bass were enjoying winning the previous round.

Brick, Sky, B, LeShawna and Noah took their place across from Jo, Scarlett, Shawn, Duncan and Lightning.

"Your little trick won't work this time!"

"That's what you think. Get her!"

All five Bass tossed their balls at Sky. This time she easy dodged the first two, but the third one connected, getting her out. Stunned once again by Sky's elimination, the Gophers didn't have time to react; quickly taking out Brick, B and LeShawna out, leaving Noah. The bookworm gulped but with a determined look and charged at the Bass with two balls in hand, only for him to trip on his shoelace, causing the ball hit him in the face instead of getting him out.

"Great job," Heather clenched her fist, as Noah walked back embarrassed.

"Bass! Take it! Bass Take It!" Chris announced, the Bass cheered all the way back to the cabin, Ella was singing.

"Come up Max," Scarlett smiled down at Max, "We won!"

"Evil doesn't cheered!"

"Gophers, you'll be seeing me tonight," Chris replied, the Gophers looked down in sadness.

*** Cabin Grounds ***

As the Bass were heading to the mess hall for lunch, Ella was once again singing until Jo scolded her to be quite, while Scarlett smiling alone with Max as they're walking up to Jasmine.

"Great plan out there, Jasmine." Scarlett complimented.

"Just a trick I learned back home no biggie."

"Whatever I learn that back in juvenile." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Indeed! Yes, we must thank-you for your contribution as minor as it was. You have proven yourself unuseful and somewhat worthy of becoming my minion." Max smiled and walked off. "You're welcome!" Jasmine and Scarlett shrugged as Rodney approach them.

"But I just...Can't not right? I mean...bye." Rodney mumbled and ran off crying.

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"Breaking up with Jasmine was the hardest thing I ever done. I sure she hurting right now."

*** Confessional Jasmine ***

"I never understood anything that farm boy ever said to me. I hope people don't fine me too bossy."

*** Camp Grounds ***

Jasmine and Shawn were talking to each other.

"Shawe! Any zombie sighted in the area?" She tired to hold back a chuckle.

"No zombie reports yet." Shawn smiling looking around the campsite. "But I let you know if I do." He gave her smile before he ran off.

"You're talking about zombies?" Bridgette asked, with raised brow as she approach her.

"Yeah it just a little joke between us," Jasmine giggled as Ezekiel approach the girls.

"Uh, thanks for helping me with my nosebleed, eh?"

Bridgette looked at him in confusion, and then smiled, "You're welcome. It was really no biggie."

*** Confessional Shawn ***

"Usually when I talk to a girl I'm the one who has to bring up the undead. Looks, survival skills, and a healthy fear of zombies! Man, this girl has everything!"

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Nosebleed? Nosebleed!?" The prairie boy hit his head. "Stupid!"

*** Confessional Noah ***

"I lost the challenge. I'm probably going home tonight."

*** Bonfire Ceremony ***

"Screaming Gophers, back again I see. When I call your name please come and get a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers and you can't come back ever! The first marshmallow goes to Sky."

Dave flash a smile to Sky before she got up to take a marshmallow.

"Gwen, LeShawna, Dawn, B, Heather, Dave, Brick."

The other Gophers members stood with Chris and took their marshmallows.

"and Maria you're also safe."

Maria let out a sigh of relief and stood with her team, leaving only Noah and Cameron in danger of elimination.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Noah looked at the marshmallow nervously, while Cameron was biting his nails.

"The final person safe is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noah!"

A stunned Cameron looked at Noah in disbelief.

"Wait, I'm eliminated?"

"That's right!"

Cameron got up and received a hug from B and Dawn before making his way down the docks.

"So, it wasn't the most dramatic ceremony ever. But I still get paid so bonus!" Chris smiled to the camera.

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, LeShawna, Dawn, B, Heather, Dave, Sky, Maria, and Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Ella, Lightning, Max, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

22th Place: Cameron

23th Place: Owen

24th Place: Staci

Votes for Noah; Heather, Dave, B.

Votes for Cameron; Gwen, Noah, Maria, Brick, Sky.

Votes for Maria; LeShawna, Dawn, Cameron.


	5. Not Quite Famous

Writers Notes: I don't own Total Drama Island, thanks to my beta HGranger89, and thanks for all the positive feedback.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island. Our campers had round of Dodgeball. The Bass thanks won to outback Jasmine were able to outmaneuver the Gophers, and in the end, it was the Caremon that was sent home. Who will be eliminated this week? Find out tonight on the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet on Total Drama Island!"

*** Intro ***

In the Gopher boy's cabin, everyone but Noah was still asleep; the bookworm was lying on his bed deep in thought.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Last night was a huge wake-up call. I thought I could get through this game with my intelligence alone, which was really stupid. But now I'm not going to make that mistake again."

*** Camp Grounds ***

The camera cut to Brick and Sky running laps around the campgrounds, getting a nice pre-challenge workout done. They seemed to be at good pace, and there weren't even breaking a sweat as they came across Dawn. The young girl was gathering wood and cleaning the bonfire pit.

"Good morning, fellow teammate need assistance chopping wood?" Brick smiled.

"You don't have to help just because you teased a lot as a child." Dawn sympathetic smiled at Brick, then turning to Sky. "Or you with you being teased that you couldn't compare to your sister."

"Wha-Who told you that?" They two said as the same time.

"It's right there in your aura. Between your bladder control issues and your need to be donminated. And Sky seeking your parents approval." Dawn walked off.

"I'm not seeking my parents approval." Sky said soundly unsure.

"I don't need to be dominated. I'm large and in charge." Brick looked down at his feet, as a loud whistle blow between them.

"Ten-hut!" The voice call out.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Brick salute immunity and ended up knocking himself out with a piece of wood.

"Playing patty-cakes with your playmates, huh?" Jo smirked, as she approach the two, with Max, Scarlett and Ella behind her. They were all drenched in sweet and looking like they're going to pass out. "Well, enjoy the playtime GI Joke. Cuz today were bring the pain." Jo crossed her arms, as Sky helped Brick up.

"Negative that!" Brick got up in Jo's face "Your platoon has zero morales."

"Listen bricks for brains," Jo shoved Brick back. "We don't need you. I'm a champion sprinter, shot-putter and squat-thruster! And I'm whipping the rest of these limb noodles into shape." She jerked her thumb over to Ella, Scarlett and Max, who all pasted out.

*** Confessional Sky ***

"I don't like to speak badly about anyone, but Jo is a jerk."

*** Confessional Jo ***

"My team is full of marshmallows!"

*** Confessional Heather ***

"I lost Cameron. But not to worry."

*** Cabins ***

Heather smirked at Maria, thinking she making a perfectly ally. The Jersey girl was currently using her hair dryer

"Hey! How'd you sneak that in?" Heather asked as she walked over.

"Easy! I stuck it in my pouffe." Maria smiled as she stuffed it back into her hair.

"Look I was thinking about allying with me and together we make the final two."

"Sure I'm down for that."

"Wake up, campers," Chris said over the speakers around the campsite. "I hope you got plenty of sleep because today you're going to shine like stars. Be ready to bring it in today's challenge." Many of the campers had over enough of Chris, and very reluctantly got ready for today's challenge.

*** Confessional Lightning ***

"There I was on the one-yard line ready to score a touchdown to win the Superbowl! When Chris awake call went off! If he wakes me up one more time like that. He's gonna get struck by Lightning

*** Theater Area ***

The campers took their seats on wooden bleachers in front of a stage.

I love musicals. Especially the ones with singing and dancing." Ella smiled when talking to Bridgette who smiled.

"I hope this isn't another physical challenge" Scarlett smiled at Jo. "I'd prefer something a little more academic mental."

"I bet you do toothpick" Jo smirked,. "I'm surprised your scrawny neck can even support that giant head."

"My greastest strengths are mental!"

"Well you're a f##king mental if you think you can win this without getting physical. Just stay the hell out of my may." Jo shoulder shoved Scarlett.

*** Confessional Scarlett ***

"Jo is threaten. But I seen allying myself with her is a benefit."

*** Theater Area ***

"Gwen! Saved you a seat," Noah said as Gwen walked over to him.

"Thanks." Gwen sat down next to Noah as the two smiled at each other. Heather glared at them, while Dave tried to mimic the way Noah sat, only to fall on his backside in the process. Ezekiel tried to mimic Noah as well as he failed as well as he tried to sit next to Bridgette. Meanwhile, Rodney blew a kiss to LeShawna, who gave a look of confusion.

"Welcome campers to our brand new, state of the art, outdoors amphitheater! Today's challenge is a summer camp classic. A talent contest!"

"Yes! Awesome!" Brick exclaimed.

"You have eight hours to pick the three most talented people on your team. Anything goes as long as it's legal," Chris said, pointing at Duncan, who snapped his fingers in disappointment at this.

*** Screaming Gophers Area ***

Heather blew a whistle to get her teams attention. "Ok, I'm Team Captain, so here's how it's going to work-"

"Whoa now, who made you Team Captain?" Gwen cut off Heather.

"Do you what to?" Heather crossed her arms.

"Hey Gwen, snagged you an extra muffin." Noah walked up to Gwen and gave her a muffin, which she happily accepted. Heather began to glare but then smiled.

"Noah; you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?"

"Yeah, whatever, go for it."

"Very good."

"Are you going to audition?" Noah asked Gwen.

"Doubtful. Are you, " Heather rolled her eyes as the couple exchanged another smiled just as Noah cleared his throat and did an impression of Chris.

"I'm Chris, can someone whip my ass for me."

All the Gophers cheered, as Noah continued doing impression of Chef, and his fellow Gophers.

"Great, Noah.." Heather smirked, "But when you go on stage suck up to Chris. His ego will love it!"

*** Confessional Heather ***

"I don't know what's going on between Gwen and Noah, but if I have anything to say about it, it's not going to last for long."

*** Killer Bass Area ***

A good distance away from his team, Ezekiel set up a log, placing an apple on top of it, and drew out an arrow. He released his grip, sending the arrow flying through the air. However, it bounced off of a tree and went flying through a window of the mess hall.

"NEXT!" Jo replied.

"Let Lightning show you how it's done!" He picked up a log and began to do workout. "Think you guys can do this?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Well I can be like a human calculator." Scarlett stepped up. "Give me a math problem, and I can solve it like that."

"Alright, then what's 1035 divided by 15?" Shawn asked.

"Easy, 69." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Well if we need help putting Chef to sleep then we'll give you a call." Scarlett when back to sit down, mumbling under her breath. "Rodney, you're up."

"Well...I... love are...not true."

"Actually, forgot that."

*** Screaming Gophers Area ***

Heather, dressed in a ballerina outfit, began to dance gracefully, followed by Sky

She had just finished doing an ribbon gymnastics routine, with approval of her team, Dave starting in aww.

"Alright, so I guess she's in then," Heather said. "Who's next?"

*** Bass Area ***

Ella was finishing singing Amazing Grace.

"Alright, so I guess she's in then," Jo said. "Who's next?"

Shawn was performing a classical serenade with his armpits.

"Next!"

"I have created something so evil! So sinister! So..." after ten seconds, Jo had enough.

"Next," Jo groaned.

"I can surf," Bridgette said proudly, "I've won three champions."

"Good, good, anyone else got anything?" Jo asked, wrote down Bridgette's name as a maybe, "Duncan, you got anything?"

"Talent shows are for losers."

"URG, NEXT!"

Instantly, Jasmine stepped forward, smiling and with a lasso and hog tied Ezekiel up.

*** Screaming Gophers Area ***

As the Gophers returned to continued auditioning, Maria began to do an exotic dance.

"Next!"

LeShawna cleared her throat and began to sing 'I Will Always Love You' doing a decent impression of Whitney Houston, getting applause from her team.

"Not bad," Heather replied, "But not what we are looking for."

"Excuse me?" LeShawna replied.

"She pretty good," Gwen said.

"I said no, and I'm Team Captain. Brick, you're up."

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Rap star gangster wannabe is good, but I'm not going to let her upstage me."

*** Gopher area ***

Brick brought out two batons which he set on fire and began to twirl them around.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Don't worry Leshawna; I took classes."

Brick tossed the batons into the air, where they span out of control.

"Hit the deck!" Dave yelled. Everyone ducked for cover as the batons came hurling back to the ground.

"I kind of missed the catching class though." Gophers walked off to rest before the talent show, Heather nudge Maria.

"We have a diary to find." Maria looked at Heather suspiciously, but nodded. However they didn't notice B was nearby and overhear them.

*** Gophers Cabin ***

"Alright Maria, you stand guard out here and make sure no one comes in while I'm in here. I'm going to find Gwen's diary. If you see Gwen coming, warn me."

"Whatever, I got you."

Heather close while Maria looked around outside. Heather walked over to Gwen's bunk, and finally found the diary after some digging.

"Ha, found it."

"Hay, don't you walk away why I'm talking to you!"

Heather felt a chili run down her spine. She turned around and bumped into B. His arms folding looking pretty immediately. He scowled pointing at the book and Gwen's bed. Not needed to be told, Heather returned Gwen's diary and bolt out of the cabin.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Well s##t! There goes that plan. Ugh, B, that mute has to go!"

*** Theater Area ***

"It's the TDI talent extravaganza! Welcome to the very first Camp Wawankawa talent contest!" Chris said as the campers sat on the bleachers to watch. "First up for the Screaming Gophers, it's Noah!"

The campers clapped as Noah walked out on to the stage and took a bow. He cleared his throat, "Hello, I'm Chris McLean. The world most sexliest man."

"Okay, I'm going to award you ten points!" The self adsorb man smiled.

"First up for the Killer Bass is Jo."

Jo came out on the stage and picked up a large and heavy log with ease and threw it far through the air to demonstrate her amazing strength.

"What amazing display of skill and strength, and Chef seems to agree and gave it seven points!" Jo just shrugged and returned to the bleachers.

"Whatever the Lightning could do that to!"

"Coming up next for the Gophers it Sky.

Sky, wearing her unitard, came out and began her dance. Things were going well at first, but she soon got her legs tangled up in the ribbon and tripped on her feet.

"Dainty, and yet beautiful. Let's see what Chef thinks." Chris smiled as we walked on the stage, and Chef awarded Sky two points

"Not good, up next for the Bass its Ella!"

The Bass cheered why Ella set and blowed, she cleared her throat however what she was singing was bleep out for copyright.

"NO! None of that!" Chris snapped, "You what you-know-who sueing us!?" Ella sadly walked back to the bleachers.

Heather came out to the claps of her team. She noticed the glared B was giving her and shook it off. Heather began her ballet dance and pulled it off gracefully. As she finishes, her team applauded her.

"Not bad. Solid eight points for your dance."

Heather bowed, and left the stage, still irritated that she wasn't able to go through with her plan to read Gwen's diary on stage.

"Now then, can Bridgette and her rad surfing skills pull it around? I seriously doubt it. Everyone to the beach."

*** Beach ***

Bridgette was in her wetsuit as she went out to the water with her surfboard, nerves were hitting her as everything came down to her. The campers, along with Chris and Chef, gathered around the beach to watch. The surfer started off slowly, and things were looking good, then she started to pull off some tricks. Earning cheers from the Bass, she then surprised everyone as for her big finish, she did a flip and was now standing on her hands on the surfboard.

"Awesome work there!" Chris smiled as Bridgette returned back to the shoreline, "The Bass are the winners." All the Bass cheered. The Gophers looked out realizing that they lost. Jo smirked at Brick.

"And the Gophers, I'll see you tonight."

While the Bass were walking back to the cabins Ezekiel approach Bridgette.

"You're great at there, eh."

"Thanks."

"Maybe you can teach me?"

"Sure."

*** Bonfire Ceremony ***

After much of the bonfire ceremony had passed, Gwen, Noah, LeShawna, Dawn, Dave, Lightning, Max, Sky, Brick and Maria all had their marshmallows, leaving just Heather and B in danger of elimination.

"Kudos to you all for a great talent show. Singing, dancing, and surfing made for an entertaining night. But now it is time to say goodbye to someone." Heather and B both glancing at each other, biting their nails.

"The last marshmallow goes to," Chris smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heather!"

The Raven-haired girl let out a breath of relief, and glared at B.

Dawn ran and embrace the big guy in hug, before he made his way down the to boat of losers.

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, LeShawna, Dawn, B, Heather, Dave, Sky, Maria, and Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Ella, Lightning, Max, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

21st Place: B

22th Place: Cameron

23th Place: Owen

24th Place: Staci

Votes for B; Heather, Dave, Maria,

Votes for Heather; B,

Votes for Sky; Noah, Dawn

Votes for Maria; LeShawna Gwem

Votes for Noah; Brick, Sky.


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

Thanks to HGranger89, my beta reader, and TDFan for your review.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers squared off in a talent show, Heather tried pulling some mind games on Gwen, but thanks to B, her plans failed before they could even set in motion, Bridgette's sick surfing skills earned her team the win, and at the Bonfire ceremony, it was B who was voted off. Who will win? Who will be eliminated? Find out right here, right now, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

*** Intro ***

The camera pans to the mess hall. Breakfast at Camp Wawanakwa brought many things: vomit, diarrhea, food poison, fear of death, loathing, resentment, well okay that was ever meal.

"All right! Let's get this disgusting joke we call breakfast over with." Jo smirk, causing herself to have to duck from a knife Chef threw at her.

"There's protein in this right?" Lightning asked Chef, as dropped rottening smelling slop on his trays. Chef just snarled, as Dawn approach Lightning.

"Your Chi is looking shrunken."

"Chi? Which muscle is Chi?" Lightning flexed his biceps. "Whatever, doesn't matter. Lightning does not do shrinkage! Gimmie that!" He took Dawn tray and sat down at his table.

"Professor abomination, " Max was writing and crossing out names on a notepad, "too soft. Doctor repugnance, to smelly. Little Mr. Dreadlocks me likey."

"Working on a new name?" Scarlett asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yes I've already got my catchphrase. Time to Evil!" He began laughing sincerely. "But I still required a sinter moniker."

"They all sound so good how would you decide?"

"Silly girl! One doesn't simply pick an evil name. The evil name picks you!"

"How about Professor dork?" Duncan smirked.

Rodney was sadly picking at his food, he couldn't even stomach it. To make matters worse, the girl he was 'crushing' was currently talking and smiling with other guy. The prairie boy was teaching Bridgette Italian.

"Forchetta," Bridgette smiled as Ezekiel was holding up a fork.

"Tavolo?" she answered as Ezekiel tapped the table, he smiled.

*** Confessional Rodney ***

Is seen crying, "Bridgette...how...could you...!?" Began crying.

*** Mess Hall ***

As the Screaming Gophers table, "Man, this food is heaven," Brick groaned, his cheeks bulging as he scarfed down his fifth egg.

"For real Sergeant?" LeShawna shot back, as she ate her burnt bacon, causing her to threw up. Spraying Dawn in the face. Speckles and spots of eggs sprayed onto the moon child's face, which looked very unamused.

"Sorry about that girl."

Dave looked at the soggy, half-chewed eggy mess that was now Dawn's face and pushed his plate away. "And I've officially lost my appetite." Duncan, meanwhile, found the whole thing very hilarious, while Gwen and Noah were happily talking while Heather looked annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Maria asked.

"Stupid B ruined the plans I had for the talent show."

"What do you mean? Your ballet was pretty good."

"That's not what I had planned though. I was going to read Gwen's dairy, but that mute came in and stopped me before I could."

"Why were going to do that?"

"It's called mind games Maria, ever heard of it?"

*** Confessional Maria ***

"Wow, I don't know how to feel about that. Oh well, if she ties do anything to me. I break the chicken wing in half."

*** Mess Hall ***

"Good morning campers!" Chris greeted as he entered the mess hall, "You known was today is?"

"Another challenge?" Noah replied, and rolled his eyes.

"Sha-Bomb! I'm ready coach!" Lightning jumped from his seat. "Outta my way!"

"Yep," Chris smirked. "Today's challenge is going to be the hardest yet. I'm not going to lie to you; some of you may not come back alive." Many campers gasped at Chris' comment. "Hehe, just kidding. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. All you need is at your campsite in the woods. You just have to find it first."

Chris pulled out two maps and compasses from a backpack and tossed them to Sky and Jo.

"Sounds simple enough," Jasmine said skeptically.

"Sha-easy! Gimme that map, dude!" Lightning swipe the map.

"Are you ShaBlind? I'm not a dude!"

"Man, Sha-please. I can see you're a dude."

"A night in the woods? That's easy, eh." Ezekiel replied, as he turned to Bridgette. "My Grandpa and I did this a lot back home." Bridgette looked as though she been striked by a bot of lighting, but it was nothing compare to Brick.

"WHAT? You mean in the woods at night? When it's all, you know, dark." Brick was shaking, looking he was having anxiety attack.

"Yeah! That's what night means." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Scared of the dark? Mayor drippy?" Jo remarked.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"When I was little my mom took me camping. When she was setting up camp I saw the cuteness little bubby in the world. I catched after it. It took the rangers hours to fine me."

*** Confessional Brick ***

"Ever since I was born I hated the dark with the creaks and the 'who's that?' and the 'get away!" Brick looked ashamed, when suddenly the lights in confessional were turned off. Brick screamed in terror, while Jo's laughed could be heard.

*** Mess Hall ***

"Also do not disturb the wildlife." Chris remarked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to upset the bunnies." Duncan nudged Lightning.

"I was think about bears. Lost a few interns in pre-production. That reminds me, I really should send their family a fruit basket with wine."

"You're joking right?" LeShawna asked.

"Oh, this one time," Maria was fixing her hair. "Like I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had like spaghetti noodles or something hanging from his big, hugh teeth. It looked like guts," Dave gags, "and like we thought that he was eating the neighbor's cat, or something." She paused for a moment and asked, "Um, you didn't eat spaghetti, did ya?" Dave, who was on the verge of retching, shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm like 85% sure you'll be fine." Chris smiled, pulling out a contract. "but if not. Thank God for the fine print. First team back for breakfast is saved from elimination."

"In other word, I hope you Gophers enjoy your night together because it'll be the last time for one of you," Jo snickered as she mocked the opposing team.

"I don't think so!" Brick snapped back. "You're the ones who're going to be sending someone home!"

"Whatever, were three for three."

"I hope not," Ella sheepishly replied. "I like everyone here...I'm sad that we had to say goodbye to four great people."

"That toughing and all," Noah replied, "but we have a challenge to win here."

Chris pulled out an air horn and blew it, too began the challenge, the campers stood up and began to race into the woods."Sha-bam!" Lightning yelled, getting ahead of the group quietly. "Eat Lightning's dust!"

The group continued to run for another couple minutes, before they came across a three-way fork in the trail.

"Looks like this is where we split up," Sky observed, looking over her map. "Looks likes ours path is right."

"Looks like ours is the left path," Jasmine observed, eyes squinted as she looked down at the map. Shawn popped up from her left side and looked at the map too.

"Yeah," he said, "left's the way."

Jo looked over Jasmine's shoulder, "Let's hustle Bass! Double time!"

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Duncan called up, running after her.

"HEY! No one out runs the Lightning!" He screamed, sprinting after them.

"Whoa! Wait up guys!" Jasmine called, before the team also ran after them.

The Killer Bass were walked down the left path: Jasmine in front, Shawn behind her, Bridgette in the middle with Ezekiel behind her and Scarlett and Max bringing the rear. Ezekiel was pointed to things in the forest and Bridgette was saying what they were in Italian. They were laughing as Ezekiel said a few colorful words about Chris in Italian, Rodeny couldn't help but notice this and it turn his stomach, the farm boy almost stepped in animal droppings.

"Watch you're step raccoon poop." Scarlett mention stopping him before he step in it.

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"She stopped me before stepping in carp. It must mean something."

*** Forest ***

"Yup, we're the right path," Brick said, putting the map in his pocket. "Alright, let's get moving, guys!"

"There's really no rush," Noah said as the Screaming Gophers began to began to head down the right path. "All we have to do is camp outside, there really no need to run there."

"Look, guys we lost three in a row and I'm sure if we pull together we'll win this." Sky tired to encourage her team.

*** Confessional Sky ***

"This is my team and if we don't start winning challenges I won't make it to the finally."

*** Forest ***

The Screaming Gophers were making there way down the path. Gwen and Noah were chatting, Heather and Maria were making plans, glaring at LeShawna who was giving Dawn a piggyback ride. Dave walked up to keep pace with Sky and Brick. "So, how much walking until we get to the campsite?"

"Looks like five or six miles. Probably an hour or two of walking," Brick told him, pulling the map back out to double check.

A sad sigh escape Dave.

"What, you don't like hikes?" Sky asked, Dave shock his head, as they prepared for long terk, after all long hike, most of them were sweaty and tired, with Brick and Sky being the notable exceptions.

"How are you not exhausted?" Heather panted, looking at the pair.

"School track team. I hold the record in all long distance runs for my school."

"Ma'am, hikes likes these were normal in bootcamp," Brick said, marching dutifully up the hill. "We used to have to do all of our hikes with eighty-pound backpacks."

"Eighty pounds!?" LeShawna exclaimed, "What the hell for!"

"To simulate guns and ammunition we used in actual combat," Brick responsed, Sky smiled at Brick and Dave noticed this and glared.

*** Confessional Dave ***

"Sky can't be falling for Brick?"

*** Confessional Sky ***

"You know I'm glad we have Brick and not Jo. But if we had Jo, we could just voted her off."

*** Forest ***

The Screaming Gophers had finally managed to find their campsite. All of them sighed in relief. It had been a long day and all would have loved nothing more than to relax.

But Brick and Sky was having none of that.

"Whoa, where's the food?" Heather asked, looking around.

"Where do you think?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Sky announced, "who is coming with me to go and find food?"

"I'll go!" Dave nodded flash a smile.

"Great! Let's assign tasks," Brick said, "Heather and Maria, I need you two to help me build a fire, Dawn and LeShawna go and get fire wood and food if you can. Noah, you and Gwen should set up the tent."

"All right! Let's get to it! Chop! Chop!"

Though some of the campers were annoyed by how bossy Sky was acting, they decided to let it go for now and set off to their tasks.

Meanwhile, at the Killer Bass camp, the campers present had done a great job at setting up their campgrounds and getting ready for the long night ahead of them. Ella, Scarlett and Max were setting up a tent, well Ella and Scarlett were, Max somehow managed to get his pants stuck in the tent peg when he hammered them in. Rodney, Bridgette and Jasmine were lighting the fire, while the rest were tasked with finding food and more firewood. Rodney was having a hard time focusing on anything but Bridgette and Jasmine.

"Whoa, you're good at that," Rodney said.

"Um, thanks?"

"Oh, I mean it's a good thing. I mean you're not like other girls, you remind me of my cousins; they don't mind getting dirty.."

"Uh, alright." Bridgette raised an eyebrow, sure what to think as she glance around the campsite.

"What you're worried about mate?" Jasmine asked noticing her worried glance.

"Oo, Just worried about bears. That Chris mentioned."

"I wouldn't be too worried," Scarlett smiled, "I'm sure Chris wouldn't just leave us outhere if there was bears."

"Not to worry," Max smiled, pulling a helmet from his backpack. "Behold my triumph isn't so diabolically terrible evil?"

"Um... what is it?" Scarlett asked.

"It's a helmet of pure evil!" Max rolled his eyes. "Obviously this contraption will turn any animal into an evil companion!" He smiled at seeing a bunny nearby. "Watch come hither bunny it time to evil!" Max dropped the helmet on it head. "Ooo, look diabolical it's becoming! Isn't it terrifying?"

"Goosebumps Max. I have goosebumps." Scarlett sighed.

*** Confessional Max ***

"I made it with parts of cameras and underwear elastic. But unfortunately it doesn't work yet."

*** Forest ***

"Well regardless, bears aren't that big of a problem," Jasmine smiled, "Just climb a tree and bop it on the nose if it starts to go up after you."

Bridgette looked nervous at this, and she rubbed her arm and gulped. "I dunno if punching a bear in the nose is that effective of a solution." Jasmine was about to replied as they heard footsteps approaching, followed by voices.

"Shazoom! Shabooby!"

"Sha-Shut your mouth for once!" Duncan voices echoed.

"Get ready to lose to a girl, again!" Jo mocked.

"What girl? Who's he talking about?" Lightning exclaimed.

The rest of the bass returned from foraging, Jo was carrying two large jugs of water, Duncan and Shawn was carrying fish, Ezekiel had fire wood and bag of berries, and Lightning lugged a dead deer.

"Oh my God," Bridgette stared wide-eyed at the corpse. "You killed that poor deer?"

Then, without warning, she burst into tears, Ezekiel rushed over to her.

"God, if we were hamster I would have eaten you by now." Jo muttered looking down at the surfer.

"Look," Ezekiel patted her back. "I know you're a vegetarian eh. So you can have my share of berries, my nuts as I can't eat them anyway."

She wiped away a tears, and replied sadly. "That really generous thanks."

"Man, finally. I'm starving," Scarlett stated. "Get anything good?"

"We got some berries and fruit, and filled the canteens with water." Shawn smiled.

"Yeah we dudes got a lots!" Lightning

"Are you ShaBlind? I'm not a dude!" Jo pointed at Lightning's face.

"Man, Sha-please. I can see your a dude."

"Nice score you two. You're quite the outdoorsman." Jasmine smiled at Shawn..

"Got to know stuff if you want to survive a zombie apocalypse." Shawn smiled making Jasmine laughed, while Ezekiel approach Bridgette.

"I heard that." She smiled.

*** Gophers Camp ***

The Gophers continued to work on setting up camp. Brick had gotten a fire started, Heather and Maria were busy doing their nail. Dawn and LeShawna was just returning with some firewood. Noah and Gwen worked quietly on setting up the tent.

"Sooooo hungry," Heather complained while holding her stomach.

"Hey, pizza delivery."

The Gophers turned around and were shocked to see a pizza guy holding a large pizza box in his hands.

"Over here, it's for the camera crew," the camera said while waving to the delivery boy.

"Ugh, how is that fair?" Heather asked.

Suddenly, Sky and Dave emerged through the trees holding a large pile of fish, and a basket of fruit.

"And I guess that when I decided to I wanted to become an Olympian." Sky smiled. "Sometimes you just gotta go for it right?"

"Right I was listening."

*** Confessional Dave ***

"I want to tell Sky how I feel she's all I can think about I just hope I don't do that thing I always do."

*** Gophers Camp ***

"My older sister is my role model she almost made it onto the Canadian Olympic team for rhythmic gymnastics." Dave look quite bored as Sky continuing.

"Is that even a real sport I thought it was a halftime show thing it's just ribbons, and music, and useless running around looks so silly and...Uh-uh."

*** Confessional Dave ***

"It's happening."He face palmed."

*** Gophers Camp ***

"How DARE you say that about..."

"Wait! I always say dumbs thing just before I tell a girl I like her. Not that I'm always telling girls I like them. Just the hot ones." Dave began to hit himself as Noah and Gwen approached them.

"Did you catch all these yourself?" Gwen asked.

"Sure did, my grandfather taught me how."

"Did you bring back anything else?" Maria asked, "I'm not eating fish."

"Yeah, me either," Heather replied.

"No one here is going to stop you from starving yourself," LeShawna retorted, glared at Maria.

*** Bass Area ***

The Killer Bass were relaxing by the fire. Their stomachs were full. While Duncan was telling ghost stories. Ella and Max were in a fetal position, while Jo and Lightning were unimpressed.

"And when she got to the car, there was a hook!"

"Wha...What happened?" Rodney asked, shaking.

"No...one knows, some say the killer died, some say he haunts these very woods. He could even be...Right here!" Duncan brought up his hand, which now had a hook on it. Max leaped into Scarlett's arms, who immediately dropped him like a rock,Bridgette hugged Ezekiel tight as did Ella with Rodney, from the shock of the scare. as Duncan chuckled.

"Man you guys are f##king wimps," Jo commented. "You thought THAT was scary? Please, I could think of something scarier in my sleep."

"You're talking a big game. Care to step up here and prove it?" Duncan offered.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Jo stood up to tell her story as Duncan sat down.

Alright so..." Jo was cut off early by loud roar coming from somewhere nearby in the woods.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"Sounded like a bear," Bridgette responded.

"Chris did say there were bears out here," Scarlett added.

"Would you wimps cool it? There are no bears out here, that's probably Chris making those noises to try and scare," Jo said.

Then, as if on cue, a large bear appeared from behind the tent. Ella, Scarlett, Max, and Bridgette all cowered behind one another, Rodney and Ezekiel clung to each in horror, Duncan gasped in horror,and Jo, well Jo didn't even blink.

"Calm down, you p###ies!" she grumbled. The fitness buff walked up to the bear and punched in straight on the nose.

"JO?!" Ella stammered.

"That thing could killed you!" Jasmine cried out.

"You stupid babies!" Jo cackled.

"It's just an intern. Chris is trying to scare us. Watch! I'll tear it's stupid mask off!" The female bodybuilder punched the bear before she tried to tear it's "mask" off. Only a mask did not come off but a good amount of fur did. When she realized this, she went wide eyed.

"Oh, F##K!"

"RUN!" Jo yelled as she took off in a jog. Her team mates quickly followed her behind as they screamed. The bear thought about chasing them, but looked around at the food they left behind, and instead decided to dine on it.

As the Bass ran, they eventually came to a spot in small clearing in the forest.

"Just a mask, huh?" Lightning groaned

"F##K F##K F##K!" Rodney was panicing.

"Pull yourself together!" Jo slammed Rodney.

"Well at least the bear is gone," Duncan said. However, a roar could be heard in the distance, causing the Bass members to clinch in fear.

Shawn looked around and saw a small cave close to where they were. He knew the inside of it was likely unsafe, but the top of the cave would be out of the bears reach.

"Come on guys, we're going rock climbing."

"Are you series?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to wait here to be eaten?"

"Smart thinking. Everyone started climbing." Jasmine said.

The Bass quickly followed Shawn and climbed the cave wall to reach the top. Although the ground was not as comfy as the tent back at camp, it was safe from the bear.

"Guess we're sleeping here tonight," Scarlett said.

"Yeah. Just try to get sleep guys, and we'll make a break for Chris first thing in the morning."

The Bass members nodded at Jasmine.

"Good. Well, try to get some sleep I guess."

The Bass did as Jasmine said, and pretty much everyone was asleep almost right away. Bridgette however was softly sobbing, Ezekiel was concerned.

"You doing alright Bridgette?"

"No. I'm so scared. That bear could have killed us!" Bridgette was shaking, breathing heavy.

"Oh! What do you see, eh?"

"What?"

"You're having anxiety attack, so look around and tell me what you see, eh?"

"I...I...I...See a rocks, the moon, stars..."

"What else do you see?"

"Umm... people, trees, a bird..."

"Okay, now say your name."

"Bridgette."

"Last name?"

"Summers"

"You feel any better eh?"

"Yeah, actually a little bit...thanks." She smiled giving him a hug, before trying to get some sleep.

Bridgette wasn't the only one who was upset, Ella was also crying wishing she was home. Rodney was staring at her tried to help but he just held her.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Zeke, is a little weird. But also sweet."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"That was something I taught myself when things get bad at home."

*** Confessional Ella ***

Is seen crying, "I hate this place."

*** Gopher Camp ***

The Gophers had all turned in for the night and were soon sleeping. Brick, however, remained nervous due to every noise and soon had to go to the bathroom. Brick got up from his sleeping bag and slowly reluctantly left the tent. He took a deep breath and walked outside and walked to a nearby tree.

"AAAHHHH!" Brick came rushing out of the bushes, as bats flew after him. He kicked a stick from the campfire still on fire and it burnt the tent down in a flash.

The Gophers woke up to see their tent up in smoke and in ashes. Gwen narrowed her eyes to see Brick standing their, looking stunned and scared. She soon growled.

"F##king great, Brick! Just peachy. Now we have NOWHERE to sleep!"

Sky place a hand on Heather's shoulder and replied, "Uh, Heather, calm down."

Maria turned to her in disbelief, "Calm down!? Thing's can't get any worse." A raindrop hit Noah's head and soon a downpour came down. Noah looked at Maria with a look that clearly said 'you had to say that.'

However everyone attention was drawn to Maria as she was laughing pointing at Brick, his pants were wet and not because of the rain.

"It was the rain."

The camera cuts to the next day. Chris is standing at the bonfire ceremony waiting for teams to arrival. The Screaming Gophers came running to Chris and came to a stop next to him. The Killer Bass arrived soon after.

"Looks like the Screaming Gophers finally broke there losing streak!"

The team cheers and celebrates their victory while the Bass look disappointed.

"Bass, you know what this means. I'll be seeing you all back here tonight."

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Killer Bass, what happened you were doing so great. Well anyways you all know the drill, if I call your name then you're safe. Ezekiel."

Ezekiel smiled and stood up to take his marshmallow.

"Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Lighting, Rodney."

The five took their symbols of immunity. "Scarlett, Max and Bridgette." Ezekiel smiled at Bridgette as she took her marshmallow.

"Ella and Jo. This is the final marshmallow of the evening. Whoever doesn't get it is eliminated." Both campers looked at the final marshmallow nervously."The final person safe is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JO!"

"You guys are f##king lucky!" Jo snarled as she grabbed her marshmallow.

"Ella boat is that way!"

"I enjoy our time together." Ella smiled. "My time on the show is finished and done. But that's not to say I didn't have fun. I'll do my best not to cry but now I have to say goodbye. I came on Total Drama survived it just fine with only minor damage to the bass of my spine I gave it my best try. But now I have to say goodbye. I'll miss you all to tall to small." She hug Jasmine then Max."But now I'm heading home, because it time to say goodbye!"

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, LeShawna, Dawn, Heather, Dave, Sky, Maria, and Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Lightning, Max, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

20th Place: Ella

21st Place: B

22th Place: Cameron

23th Place: Owen

24th Place: Staci

Votes for Ella; Shawn, Duncan, Rodney, Max, Scarlett, Lighting.

Votes for Jo, Jasmine, Bridgette, Ella

Votes for Lighting; Jo, Ezekiel.

Writers Notes; This is probably the weakness episode in the first season. So it was best for character development and building relationship. Sorry to Ella fans, I was original going to have Ezekiel take the fall for Bridgette as she original burnt down the tent. But felt Brick would be a good replacement.


	7. Phobia Factor

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

Writers Notes: Thanks to my bega HGranger89; and thanks to CheeseBurgerGuy on Total Drama wiki who help me come up with ideas for fears for the characters. I was having trouble and that why there was a delay.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The campers put there survival skills put to the test when they spent the entire camping in the woods. Sky and Dave friendship was strained, the Bass got chased by a bear, Brick peed his pants, then it rained. Basically no one got any sleep last night. The Screaming Gophers were victorious, and Ella was sent down the dock of shame. What surprises will our campers have in-store today? Who will be eliminated next? Find out today on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

After the bonfire ceremony, the Killer Bass made their way back to camp. There, they found the Screaming Gophers sitting outside their cabin, celebrating their victory with pop and chips.

"Hey losers!" Heather called over with a sly grin. "Hope it wasn't too painful for you!"

"Oh shut up, bitch!" Jo snapped.

Gwen glanced over to see who had been voted off. She couldn't remember everyone that was on the opposing team, "So who did you guys voted off?" she questioned as they came over.

"That Disney Princess Wannabe," Duncan replied, seeming annoyed with just the thought of Ella.

"Come up guys she was nice," Rodney smiled.

"Okay, I'll give you that," LeShawna signed. "But still AAAACCCKKK!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats when they heard LeShawna scream at the top of her lungs. Before anyone had any time to respond, LeShawna raced onto the porch of the cabin leaping into Brick's arms striken with terror.

"What?! What?! What?!" Max asked, looking around frantically as he flung onto to Scarlett for protection. The library looking girl dropped him immediately.

"KILL IT!" LeShawna shrieked.

Heather, Bridgette and Maria hid behind Rodney, Dave clung to Sky. Gwen, Dawn, and Noah immediately began looking around for the thing that was threatening LeShawna. The rest sprang into action, racing towards where LeShawna once stood. Shawn held an axe, Duncan had a pipe ready, Lightning held a baseball in his hand, Ezekiel and Jasmine held up their fist. They rest braced themselves for the fight of their lives.

" Kill what?" Duncan asked as he glanced around the area, standing in front of LeShawna.

"Zombies, man. It's happening!" Shawn exclaimed, staying alert. "It over man!"

"THAT RIGHT THERE!" LeShawna continued to shriek, pointing to the ground.

"Where?!" Rodney asked as he nervously looking around where he stood.

"RIGHT BY YOUR FEET!" LeShawna was shaking.

Dave was shaking as he grips Sky's waist.

"Tell me when it's over," he shivered as he closed his eyes, repeating a Hail Mary.

Looked at the ground and saw what was causing LeShawna so much panic: a spider.

"You're kidding me, eh?" Ezekiel said as he stared down at the spider, which appeared to be more scared than any of the campers. "What is it with girls being scared of bugs."

Bridgette glared at the prairie boy, shaking her head.

"Wait? I mean?" Ezekiel gulped.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I can tell Zeke's trying. But he keeps on saying stuff like that. I'm not as mad as last time as I'm scared of bugs a little too."

*** Confessional Shawn ***

"It sad when a person lets a single irrational fear control their whole lives."

""" Bonfire ***

Duncan was visibly annoyed with what had just transpired. Without another word, he picked up his axe and brought it down on the spider, splitting it in two.

"Thanks for the heart attack," Noah huffed as he glared at LeShawna.

"S-S-Sorry," LeShawna shivered as she stepped down form the stump, "I-I-I just really, really hate spiders they freak me the hell out!"

"I know what you mean," Sky quivered. "I'm scared of bugs."

"Yeah, I guess everyone has their phobia? Brick smiled, everyone nodded in agreement. "You know, I've been afraid of the dark since I was little." He looked down as Jo was laughing.

"I hate needles," Noah added.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"And so we all just started having a big share fest around the bonfire. Like Dave went on an on about how he hates germs. Even Heather admitted to being afraid of sumo wrestlers."

*** Bonfire ***

"I've always been scared of being buried alive, " Gwen said.

"Nature being destroy," Dawn added, Bridgette smiled in agreement.

"Claustrophobia," Jasmine after pondering her fear.

"I'm scared of being alone in the woods," Bridgette added.

"I thought you liked the woods?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'll do...but... My mom took me camping when I was five. When my mom was busy setting up the tent, I saw the cutest little bunny in the world, and I wanted to play with him. I chased after him, and I got lost. I was alone in the woods for hours until the forest rangers found me."

That's sounds scary, eh." Ezekiel and nervously placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, worrying if the small comfort would alarm her.

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled, "what about you, Ezekiel?"

"A moose, eh." Ezekiel replied, "Those things can be deadly."

"Zombies!" Shawn stated, "and if you're not crazy!"

"Talking to girls," Rodney added.

"Bad haircut!" Maria shivered at that thought.

Scarlett looked around the campsite, "Max." A few of the girls awww mistake it for her having a crush on him. While it was hated of him and worried about be struck him.

*** Confessional Max ***

Is seen smiling and folding his arms, "Scarlett is hopelessly in love with me. It's hardly my fault. I have two things women love a evil mind and sense of humor. But evil doesn't date!"

*** Confessional Scarlett ***

"Max is like a bug."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Those two are like Shego and Drakken from Kim Possible."

*** Bonfire ***

"Sounds like a bunch of wimpy fears if you ask me," Jo retorted.

"Well Miss Tough Girl, what are YOU scared of?" Duncan snapped.

ME? Well, I guess I'd be scared of looking like a girly wimp. I don't want anyone to ever think I'm some kind of pansy. EVER! Now you."

Duncan looked down to the ground, kicking at it lightly with his shoe. He didn't need to see the other campers faces to know that they were all staring at him, awaiting his answer. "C-Céline Dion music store standees." He mumbled, his face turning red from embarrassment.

Dave burst out laughing, his smile so big his eyes partially closed in the process. "Ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that!" He continued to laugh as the delinquent sent him a glare, clearly unaffected.

"Dude, did you say Céline Dion music store standees?" Shawn asked, clearly amused.

"Shut up dude, at least it something real!"

"Oh love Celine Dion," Maria smiled.

"I LOVE HER!" Everyone looked at Jo, shocked. "What?" She said defensively, "Am I not allowed to have guilty pleasures?"

"What's a Celine Dion?" Ezekiel asked, baffled as ever.

"Wait...What..." Bridgette shouted as everyone looked at Ezekial, "You don't know who Celine Dion is?"

"She's a singer dude," Shawn replied.

"Even Lightning isn't that dumb!"

"She wrote the love song from Titanic," Sky said.

"I've never seen that movie," Ezekiel said, pulling his toque over his face, feeling inferior with everyone looking at him.

"You never saw Titanic!" Jo said out loud, everyone looked at her shocked. "SHUT THE F""K UP!"

"You're really sheltered, aren't you?" Shawn replied, chucking a little, making the prairie boy looked down at the ground, as she gave him a pat on the back.

"Just listen to this." Bridgette played My Heart Will Go On from her MP3 player. Duncan was covering his ears and was shaking with fear, Ezekiel listened carefully, and he held his chest as tears slipped down his face.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"That was the saddest, but the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Ezekiel said as he began to sing horribly off-key.

*** Bonfire ***

"It's alright, I hate losing!" Lightning patted Duncan's back, "I hate disappointing my pops."

"Okay Max its your turn." Scarlett said.

"Evil isn't scared of anything!" He crossed his arms.

"Come on spill it. We all shared are." Jasmine said.

"I fear nothing!"

*** Mess Hall ***

The camper gathered around the mess hall for breakfast.

"Sidekick enough laying about fetch food for my face." Max ordered as he sat down. "And I teach you more of the ways of evil!"

Scarlett snarled, "He's starting to annoy me."

"So I have the record for rope climbing at my school." Sky smiling talking to Brick and Dave, as they sat down to eat.

"Impressive I conquered the rock at a sergeant boot camp. I dislocate my arm doing so. Check this out." Brick then began to dislocate his arm.

"Wow that impressive." Dave mocked rolling his eyes, as they heard someone approaching them.

"Hey soggy drawers. Did you wet your bed?" Jo smirked as she smiled.

"How did you fine that out?" Brick asked embarrassed, Sky had her arms folded and glared at Jo.

"And so I design to come to Canada." Jasmine smiled, while talking to Shawn.

"Cool I once visited Australian. My older brother was part of the Olympic team in 2000."

"Your not so bad for athlete yourself." Jasmine said.

Meanwhile Bridgette and Ezekiel were having a conversation about animals, the prairie boy telling a story of how he help Cow.

"Sounds like you're good with animals." Bridgette smiled.

"That's what my pa said." Ezekiel replied.

"I think that's a good trait to have." She said.

"Good morning campers," Chris said as he walked into the mess hall where the campers, were eating breakfast.

"I hope you're all ready for today's challenge that I'll like to call Phobia Factor. Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worse than be stuck here with nothing to eat but this nasty stuff," Noah pointed to his eggs, which were purple.

"You got a problem with my cooking skinny boy!" Chef stormed over to Noah.

"No, it's better than my mom's," Chef glared and placed another egg that was pitch black on the boy plate and returned to the kitchen.

"Our first victim," Chris continued before Noah interrupted him, "Is, Heather, it's sumo time!"

Heather spat out her cup of tea into LeShawna's face.

"And Gwen, you, me, the beach, and tons of sand." Gwen shivered.

"Shawn we had a little trouble with your fear. But we found a way." Chef came up to Shawn and place VR glasses on his face.

*** VR ***

Shawn is seen riding on a horse wearing sheriff duty uniform arriving in Atlanta and was soon swarm by hundreds of zombies.

""" Mess Hall """

Scarlett looked like she going to have heart attack as Chef cuffed her together with Max, "Scarlett you have to be cuff to Max all day. I have the key so just ask and I'll uncuff but you loss a point."

*** Outside ***

Chris had set up a small blow-up pool and filled it with garage. The campers looked down at the pool in disgust, Scarlett was looking at her cuff, "Evil has to go to the bathroom."

"Hold it."

"But..."

"I said HOLD IT!"

It was Dave who was up; first, he took a breath and approached the pool of garage, closed his eyes, then ran away.

"And with that, the Screaming Gophers failed the first challenge" Chris said as the campers, then brandished a mullet wings. "Maria, you have to wear this bad wig all day."

Maria cringed as Chris placed the wig on her heads. "EWWW! It like rat nests!"

"Bridgette," Chris smiled and pointed to the woods. "Go and have a nice six-hour walk in the woods." The surfer girl's face turned white, and she began sweating profusely.

"Don't worry Bridgette; you can do it, eh."

Encouraged by her friend' words, she began to make her trek through the forest alone.

Chris grinned and turned to Lightning.

"So what does Lightning have to do?" Lightning got himself pumped.

"Nothing!" Chris smiled, confusing everyone.

"Sha-what-now?"

"Lightning, you lose."

"SHA-WHAT!?"

"Your fear is failure, so you can't do anything. You lose a point." Lightning facepalmed.

*** VR ***

Shawn was seen at a prison strangely with Jasmine who had a samurai sword and Duncan with a crossbow fighting Chris who was wearing an eyepatch.

*** Camp Grounds ***

The scene was serene little sapling just sitting in the ground, a peaceful view, sunny skies, a wooden bucket filled with water, and a sadistic host with a box of matches.

"Dawn," Chris announced. "Your challenge is too merely sit here whilst I burn this little tree to ash." Dawn's reaction was immediate and predictable. She gasped, turned pale, and started trembling.

"If you want to chicken out, we left this bucket of water here to dump over the fire. Got it?" Dawn still looking shocked, nodded.

Brick, sensing how trouble she was, went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I won't blame you if you chicken out, that's pretty low of Chris."

Dawn smiled thankfully. "Thanks, we'll see if OH-No!" She shrieked as Chris lit the match and Dawn quickly grabbed the bucket of water and drenched Chris and the match.

"Heyyy! My hair!" Chris screamed, and ran off to his trainer.

Brick walked up beside Dawn. "Hey, don't worry about it soldier." Dawn seemed cheered up by this, and smiled at Brick.

"Thanks Brick, your really nice." She gave him a hug.

The camera cuts to Brick, Chris were standing outside a measly shack. "Brick, your challenge is to sit in this shed for 5 minutes, totally alone, in the dark."

Brick looked confident, but his sweaty demeanor sort of gave him away. "Uh, no problem, I got this." He said, walking into the dark shed with Chris starting the timer.

"Okay, calm down, you got this!" Brick said relatively calmly, "There's no reason to be...what was that?" He squeaked, hearing a growl, and he booked it out of the cabin, tears streaming from his eyes and screaming in absolute terror.

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, Chef had a table sat up for Noah to lay on.

"Alright Maggots, to face your fear, all you have to do is let me take a little blood from you," Chef said as Noah rolled up his sleeve.

"Ok, that doesn't sound too hard."

"Nah, not hard at all." Chef chuckled then brandished a freakishly large that made Noah's eyes grew wide with fear. "This is only going to sting a bit." Chef jabbed the needle in Noah's arm, making Noah scream in agony. He quickly took some blood from him and pulled out needle.

"Or maybe a lot, hehehe, point to the Gophers!" The Gophers cheered as Needle, now extremely pale looking, passed out.

"Alright, you're up next Jasmine"

Jasmine breathe heavily as Chef walked her to a broom closets. "Okay, just five minutes and your done." The Australia gulped and walked inside.

"Okay, okay." Jasmine was shaking struggling to breathe, and felt something crawl past her leg as she bolt from the door.

The camera then switches to a stage where Heather stood across from a sumo wrestler. The large man looked at her menacingly and charged at her. She ducked down in fear and caused him to bounce off of the stage.

*** VR ***

Shawn was on his knees along with his friends, surrounding by large ground on men and women. Chef wearing a black leather jacket and holding a bat with bare wire pointing it at Ezekiel. Bridgette was in tears as the bat came down on the prairie boy's head.

*** Forest ***

Next, the camera shows Bridgette sitting alone in the woods.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I would actually like to thank Chris and the producers for making me face my fears head on."

*** Forest ***

A chipmunk then scampered over to Bridgette, she lowered her hand, and the chipmunk jumped on it. Bridgette scratched it behind its ear. She smiled, suddenly the chipmunk let out a huge roar. Bridgette screamed and flung it away and ran back to the cabins.

Meanwhile, at the beach, Chris was shovelling sand on top of Gwen, who was inside a glass container with a walkie-talkie.

"There's enough air in there for an hour. You only have to last five minutes," LeShawna said to comfort her.

"That if we decide to dig you up?"

"Not funny Chris!"

"Sheesh, it was a joke."

Back at the theatre, Sky was on the stage in front of a cage with a small spider, paralyzed with fear.

"Not to worry!" the sadistic host smiled, "All you have to do is touch it."

"You can do this," Dave yelled to encouraged her.

"Come on Sky it's the smallest spider in the world!" Heather said, shaking her fist vigorously.

Sky shivered, slowly reached out a hand and the spider slowly clawed up her finger, and she was promptly bitten by the snake. Screaming in pain, she tried to shake the spider off, but she passed out first.

Chris smiled as Sky turned pale. "Sky wins a point! Also a tetanus shot! Jo your up!"

"Oh, joy. So what have you lined up for me?" The athlete was suddenly nervous, and join Chris up on stage. The host pulled out a girly looking pink fairy-tale dress, complete with wings and a frilly tutu.

"Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me!?"

"Nope for the win, all you have to do is put on this costume for all of us to see. And when I mean us, I mean the entire viewing world."

"You can NOT expect me actually to do something like this? YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"True, I can't. But it might cost your team the win."

Jo looked down at her team, all of whom were looking at her, hoping that she would do it. She then looked back at the outfit Chris had for her and grunted.

"Gah, alright, lets get this over with!" She snarled, violently swiping the dress from Chris and when between the stage to put it on.

After Jo was done, she reluctantly walked out to the stage. Snarling and folding her arms. "Looking fine, Josephine." Chris said, chuckling. Jo growled and walked towards the with a raised fists, but Chris quickly backed up squealed, "If you hit me your team automatically loses."

"Damn, you sure quick at being a coward." Jo said, snapping her fingers in frustration. The host quickly recovered himself. "Anyways, it's time for Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel was trapped in a pen with a very angry moose locked up at the other end. The prairie boy's eyes, as well as some of the other campers's, went wide when the gate opened, releasing the angry moose.

*** Beach ***

Back at the beach, Gwen had three more minutes to go, for being buried alive. LeShawna was sitting next to where she was buried, talking with through a walkie-talkie.

"You doing alright down there girl?" LeShawna asked.

"Not really."

Suddenly, someone tapped LeShawna on her shoulder, she turned around and saw she was face to face with a Chef in spider custom..

"AHHH!"

LeShawna dropped her walkie-talkie and took off running, as Noah walked by.

"LeShawna? Are you there?" Gwen asked as Noah picked up the talkie.

"She has a play date."

"Noah?"

"Blueie-Lock? Having fun?"

"Ugh, yeah, it's totally a blast down here," Gwen huffed, "You should try it."

"I'm good thanks."

"How did you do anyway."

"Same crap, different day," Noah murmured.

"I feel that," Gwen replied. "Besides Chris' sick little game, Chef's cooking, Heather acting like she's prom queen."

"So aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Why I dress like this?" Gwen said, annoyed, "Everyone else does."

"Why?" Noah said, rolling his eyes, "It's your lifestyle; what does it matter to me anyway? Why should I make a big deal out of something that's not my business."

"Wow..." Gwen felt herself relax at his reassurance. "People are constantly asking me, 'why I become a Goth."

"Like I said, what's it to them? It's your life."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Wow, Noah is actually really cool?" Gwen said with surprise, "I had no idea he was so open-minded."

*** Moose Pen ***

Back at the moose pen, Ezekiel was running from the moose as fast as legs could carry him, not daring to look back to see how close the moose was. He his legs started to feel like jelly. Deciding he had enough, he race to the exit. But just before he could reach it, he felt a horn heave him into the air, sending him flying over the fence and landing on the ground hard. All the campers watching winced as Ezekiel landed with a loud THUD.

"Oh my God!" Bridgette exclaimed as she raced over to Ezekiel to check on him. He was unconscious, and looked to be in extreme pain.

The Bass looked at Ezekiel with a very concerned look on their faces.

"He needs help!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"We'll help him." Chef said, sounding actually concern with the boy's health.

Back on the stage, Rodney was tasked with talking to a girl without mumble like a fool. Needless to say that didn't last long.

*** VR ***

Shawn along his friends and surprising Chef wear fighting a blad Heather who was wearing a zombie skin suit.

*** Kitchen ***

Chris removed the VR from Shawn earning himself a point.

The camera cuts to the Killer Bass cabin where a Celine Dion music standee was positioned outside. Duncan looked at it in fear.

"Just one hug and you're done," Chris told him, "and Maria and Scarlett, I say you've completed your fear."

Scarlett bolt away not a second after being uncuffed, Maria happily threw her wig off.

"I don't know man," Duncan said, "That looks really real!"

"Suck it up; it's cardboard!" Lightning yelled.

"Come on, Duncan, we need this," Bridgette added.

Duncan looked at the standee and sighed. He knew he'd be in danger of elimination if they lost tonight. He walked up to the standee and looked at it.

"Good God, man, just close your eyes and hug the DAMN thing!"

Duncan heard Jo's words, but couldn't find it in himself to do what she was asking. He sighed once again and walked back to Chris without hugging the standee.

"I can't do it, man, I just can't do it."

"Are you FREAKING kidding me? You couldn't hug a piece of cardboard!?" Jo asked dumbfounded; fist clenched teeth snarling.

"Yeah, that right I can't!"

"So be it. Then with that, the winners are the Screaming Gophers!"

"But Max didn't face his fear." Bridgette pointed out. "If he doesn't then its a tie!"

"Because Max didn't reveal his fear he earn no points. So you loss.

The Gophers cheered in victory as Duncan hung his head in shame, while everyone glared at Max.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Killer Bass looks like you've found your way here again. It was a fun day, but now it is time for someone to go home. If I call your name, then you're safe. First, one safe is...Shawn."

Shawn smiled and took his marshmallow.

"Scarlett, Jo, and Ezekiel. You all are also safe."

The campers took their symbols of immunity.

"Now then, the rest of you all failed to complete your challenge today. As a result, one of you is going home."

The remaining campers looked at each other.

"Next four safe is...Rodney, Bridgette, and Lightning."

The three exchanged a smiled as they joined the others at the bonfire.

"Jasmine!"

Australia took a breathe of relief and joined her team.

"Max, Duncan. One of you is about to walk the dock of shame. The last person safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duncan!"

Duncan smiled and got his marshmallow.

"Thank God!" Scarlett sighed with relief.

"What revenge!" Max jump up from his stump, shaking his fist glaring at his team. "All of you shall regret ever meeting me!"

"Little late for that." Chris said annoyed.

"That pain I will cause you..."

"Oh, shut up Max!" Jo snarled.

"Whatever! Goodbye, vermin! But remember this when I rule the world, you regert this! You'll all reg... AHHHGGHH!" Max was cut off as Chef picked him and threw him on the boat of losers.

* * *

**Remaining Campers**

**Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, LeShawna, Dawn, Heather, Dave, Sky, Maria, and Brick.**

**Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Lightning, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.**

**19th Place: Max**

**20th Place: Ella**

**21st Place: B**

**22th Place: Cameron**

**23th Place: Owen**

**24th Place: Staci**

**Votes for Max; Shawn, Duncan, Rodney, Scarlett, Lighting, Bridgette, Jo, Jasmine.**

**Votes for Duncan, Ezekiel, Max**

It was between Duncan and Max, Max because I felt he'll act like Courtney in not revealing his fear. Duncan because Courtney wasn't there to help. I like them both.


	8. Up the Creek

Writers Notes: Thanks to HGranger89 for beta reading this, and thanks to TDFan and Guest for the feedback.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island: The campers squared off to their conquer fears. It was a hard-fought challenge for them, many rose to the challenge, but in the end, it was wannabe supervillain Max who walked the docks. Tune in for what will be the most shocking twist yet, right here on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The camera opened up to Noah leading against a tree, reading. "Alright, if you don't stop in the next 20 seconds, I'm throwing you in the water." Noah gave an irritated look.

Dave blinked, "What?!"

Noah growled, "you been staring at Sky like a creep and sighing every five second. Ever had to hear that for the last half hour? It get's really annoying."

"NO I HAVEN'T!" Dave frowned. He looked to Sky again, who was currently playing beach volleyball, with LeShawna, Gwen and Brick on her side against Jo, Lightning, Rodney and Duncan.

Noah also looked over, "Why do you even like her anyway?"

"Are you blind!?" Dave gasped, "She smart, sweet, gorgeous!"

Noah scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"At least she doesn't look as pale as a ghost," Dave groaned.

"If your talking about Gwen, I don't like her."

"Score another for team dude!" Lightning cheered after Brick failed to hit the ball back.

"I'm not a dude!" Jo roared.

"Forgot he isn't going to get it." Duncan laughed, and smiled as LeShawna hit Lightning in the face with the ball.

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"The girl's boobs jiggled nicely while we played." Rodney grinned.

*** Confessional Scarlett ***

"So thankfully Max is gone. But I need some allies"

*** Camp Grounds ***

Scarlett smiled as she approached Ezekiel, he was sitting on the cabin steps currently working on something.

She smiled at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Ezekiel looked up and grinned, "Hey Scarlett, just working on a little gift." Ezekiel revealed a wooden carved dolphin with a chain to wear as a necklace.

"Why did you make that?"

"I'm gonna give it to Bridgette, eh."

Scarlett smiled, "That sweet."

"Thanks."

Scarlett sat next to him, "Look I know Bridgette were good friends. I know you have a little trouble with socialize. I can help you that."

"Really?" Ezekiel blinked.

Scarlett grinned, "Yep, but I want something in return."

"What?"

"If we lost vote for who I asked for."

"Just as long as its not Bridgette, then alright."

"Of course," Scarlett nodded and watched as Dawn and Bridgette were walking around the campsite.

"So what should I say to Bridgette?"

"You have to start small," Scarlett stated, "you know talk to her. She has to be comfortable with you. You know simple stuff things like comment on her natural beauty, her surfer skills. You get what I'm saying."

"I think I do." Ezekiel nodded, Scarlett smiled at gaining a new ally, everything was great until there heard screaming coming from the girl side of the Gopher's cabin.

"Where is it!? Where the f##k is it!?" Maria exclaimed doing other take through her suitcase, throwing things out the windows.

"Where what?!" Heather asked, as Ezekiel, Scarlett, Bridgette and Dawn. peaked through the doorframe.

After breakfast, the campers were on the beach, waiting for Chris to explain the challenge to them.

"Someone stolen my hairspray and everything!" Anne Maria cursed doing a double check. "Someone stole it!"

"Attention campers!" Chris' voice came through the speakers, "Report to the docks for today's challenge!"

"ARRRGGGHH!" Maria screamed, and stormed off the docks.

Heather smirked as she left, and pulled and Maria's stolen stuff and placed them in someone's bed.

* * *

The remaining contestants were all assembled alongside the beach were Chris awaited them for the days challenge..

"Bridgette? Are you hungry, eh?" He smiled and showed her the muffin.

"Not really." The prairie boy looked down, as Duncan noticed and chuckled.

"Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip. You all have to paddle across the lake to Boney Island," Chris paused for a moment as lighting effects thundered in the background causing a couple campers to jump. "Once you get there, you'll have to portage your canoe to the other side of the island; it's a two-hour long hike through the dense and treacherous jungle."

"Por-what?" Rodney asked.

"Portage..." Chris repeated to the brick house. But when the host saw a fly go in one of Rodney's ears and out the other while looking completely clueless, Chris just sighed and said. "You, carry your canoe over your head," Chris replied, "Now then when you arrive at the other side of the Island you will have to build a rescue bonfire judged by me. The first team to paddle back to the beach will be the winners. Oh, and one more thing I should mention: Legend has it that if you take anything off the Island, you'll be cursed forever!"

The contestants collectively gasped, all but Scarlett and Noah folded his arms.

"Sounds like it will be loads of fun.,." Noah sarcastically replied.

Chris smirked, "that's the spirit."

*** Beach ***

As the campers approached the beach, Dave glanced back at Sky and gave her a smile. She smiled back, , Dave trying to be a gentleman, helped her into the canoe. The gymnastics girl rolled her eyes, but smiled and accepted the gesture.

*** Confessional Dave ***

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Dave was dancing.

*** Confessional Sky ***

"I think Dave has a crush on me. But I'm here to win not boys."

*** Beach ***

Noah and Gwen were in a small circle strategizing as they walked up to the canoe. Neither one minded the other and both were actually happy they were stuck together. They both got along pretty well and had a lot in common.

Brick pumped his chest as he picked up a paddle...a little too hard and began to cough profusely, as LeShawna rolled her eyes as she partner up with him along with Dawn.

"Hey Maria, what do you say about us being partners?" Heather smiled.

The smile on Maria's face answered the question loud and clear

As the Bass were teaming up, Jo shoved a ora at Lightning."Okay protein powder puff. Get rowing."

"Who made you the boss?" Lightning shoved the ora back at her.

"Hey, if you don't want to be captain of our rowing team." Jo smirked.

"Lightning is captain on every team." Lightning grabbed the ora, "Give me that back."

Shawn approach Jasmine and threw her a paddles. "So, like, you wanna be partners for the challenge?"

Jasmine gave him a weak smile to say 'yes'.

Ezekiel looked over to Bridgette who was putting on a life jacket. He gulped and slowly approached her. As usual, she had a smile on her face; that was the one thing he liked about her the most; even on a one-way trip to a cursed Island, she still had a smile on her face. Bridgette noticed the prairie boy smiling at her and stopped in her tracks. Ezekiel found himself blushing fervently as he tried to make the words come out his mouth.

He took a deep breath, "Hey, um... Bri-Bridgette," Ezekiel stuttered, "I was wo- wondering if y- you'd like to my canoe pa-partner?" He stammered through the whole thing, blushing the entire time, unfortunately, he spoke so quietly Bridgette didn't hear him. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance as Scarlett dragged him away to partner up with her and Rodney. The brick house was gaze at the girl's in there swimming gear.

Bridgette observed the whole scenario from afar and just sighed when she saw that Ezekiel had been claimed.

"So, I guess that leaves you and me Malibu?" A voice behind Bridgette's chuckled.

Bridgette just rolled her eyes and turned to face the person the voice belonged to.

"If you're trying to get under my skin, I strongly advise against it Duncan," Bridgette sighed.

"Hey, I'm not trying to get under your skin...but if I am, icing on the cake, I guess."

Duncan walked by Bridgette to the last canoe that hasn't been claim. Bridgette followed without a word while she glanced over to Ezekiel boat. Rodney had practically ran the canoe into the looked back at Duncan, who was grinning menacingly at her.

"This is going to be all long day," she thought to herself.

Within minutes, all the campers had paddled their canoes to the starting line and were ready to go.

"Alright, campers on your mark... get set... Go!" Chris fired a starting gun into the air, and the campers were off. Meanwhile, a dead eagle fell out of the air, "That's going to provoke some angry emails."

"Stoke stoke stoke!" Lightning exclaimed, rowing quickly taking the lead close with Jasmine and Shawn's boat.

"Shut up!" Jo hit him in the back.

"OWWW! You're hurting me!" Lightning screamed as the camera cut to LeShawna's.

"Come on, little girl," LeShawna called to Dawn. The moon child was sitting between the sister and the cadet. She was having a lot of trouble padding. "You've got to keep in rhythm with us or else we're just going to make the canoe go in circles."

"Sorry," she apologied, trying to paddle faster. "I'm trying."

"Don't worry madam." Brick smiled, as they past Dave and Sky.

"God it great to be with you, everyone else here are freaks and weirdos." Dave smiled at Sky, who glared.

"Dave don't say that!" Sky exclaimed.

"It's true. Everyone here but us are freaks."

"DAVE!"

While over at Ezekiel's boat glanced over in sadness, Bridgette didn't look to happy to have to be partnered with Duncan. Though it looked like she was trying to cope with the situation, it appeared that Duncan wasn't making it easy on her. Mostly because every time Ezekiel saw Duncan open and close his mouth, Bridgette would angrily roll her eyes and Duncan snickering.

"Why did she have to be paired up with him. He's only trying to bug her." Ezekiel pouted.

"Don't pay attention. Bridgette is type that can handle herself." Scarlett replied, Rodney tried to hide his angry.

Ezekiel wasn't pleased that the girl he liked was being harassed by a delinquent jerk, but he tried to focus on the contest and win.

"So, Malibu, tell me: what's it liking having that ugly farm boy fighting to get your attention?"

"First of all, it Ezekiel and he's not fighting to get my attention. Also he's not ugly."

"So are the two of you having special alliance with benefits." She slapped him in the groin with her paddle.

"So, Jasmine? Is this your first time canoeing?"

"No," Jasmine replied, "I used to canoe and fish with my grandpa before he died, but the lake was much smaller than this."

The camera flashed over to Gwen and Noah, the two were sharing a conversation and have laugh.

Over at Heather's boat, she was fumed at this, "We need to be together on this one so we can discuss our strategy for the game."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"Well...since my plans to read Gwen dairy, we need to regroup and think of a new plan."

"First we need to fine the theft." Maria exclaimed.

"Of course." Heather smiled.

Suddenly, the campers were surrounded by a thick fog; the teens looked up to see that the fog was coming from an ominous rock skull looming over their island destination.

"Move move move!" Lightning lifted the canoe over his head, and took off.

"Hurry up little girl," LeShawna called out to Dawn as they dragged their canoe ashore. "We've got to move our butts if we're gonna win this thing!" LeShawna and Brick had no trouble lifting trouble lifting the canoe over her head, but the same could not be said for the small blonde.

"Okay, we'll handle it!" Brick puffed.

The campers, freaked out by the ominous nature of Boney Island, wasted no time in running through the forest. As they ran through the thick the forest, they began to hear roars from animals and tried to avoid the piles of animal bones and skulls.

"What was that?" Bridgette asked, creeped out.

"Relax, it's just Chris trying to scare us." Scarlett responded. "Nice try Chris, but you have to do better than that," she shouted as a pack of massive beavers with giant tusks, began to chase after the terrified campers. "Okay, that's better... RUN!"

The monster beavers continued to chase the campers all the way to a swamp, "Man! Lightning can own those beavers!"

Oh really? Well, here's your chance!" Jo shoved Lightning in the pack of beavers, few of the campers looked in shock as the beavers corner Lightning.

"UH, Sha-Friends?" Lightning screamed as the beavers began attacking him.

"JO!?" Jasmine got up in Jo race, very displeased. "If we lose this challenge. You're going home!"

SECTION

Meanwhile, not far behind, the Screaming Gophers were moving as fast could and came to a fork in the trail.

"We should go left," Brick said.

"The right path is wider," Sky responded.

"I agree with Sky," Dave smiled, the gopher agreed and started down the right path just as the killer bass caught up to them, and took the left path.

As the team walked along the path, "Keep your end lifted up, Malibu," Duncan yelled back to the surfer girl. "It's hard to run with thing slanted!"

"Sorry," Bridgette replied somewhat coldly as she lifted her end up.

Ezekiel was about to stepped into quicksand, but was stopped by Shawn.

"Lookout quicksand, genius.". Ezekiel took Shawn's advice but Rodney was to busy gazing at the girl's he walked right in the middle of it.

*** Confessional Chris ***

"Hahaha! Did you see that? I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would actually walk into it." Chris wiped tears away from his face from laughing so hard.

*** Boney Island ***

Soon enough, Rodney was waist-deep in the quicksand.

"Someone do something," Bridgette panicked.

Thinking quickly, Jasmine grabbed the nearest vine and attempted to swing over the quicksand and grab Rodney's hand to pull him out.

SECTION

The Bass were making good time as they jogged through their path; everything was looking good until Bridgette suddenly halted.

"Oh, God!"

"What's the hold-up!" Duncan groaned.

Bridgette was looking into the forest, and soon they saw what she caused her to stop. A rabbit lay in the middle of the path, bleeding from its mouth with its leg bent awkwardly. "Poor thing!"

"Who gives a crap!" Duncan barked, "We have the challenge to win!"

Ezekiel put a hand on Bridgette's shoulder and felt her shudder slightly. Looking over at the rabbit, he saw the rabbit twitch slightly and the smallest raise on its chest.

"It's alive, eh." He exclaimed.

Bridgette looked up at him, then at the rabbit incredulously, she then looked back at Ezekiel as he headed out towards the rabbit. The prairie boy knelt down near the rabbit, and saw that it was, in fact, alive; he reached out very gently and picked up the rabbit. The creature's fur was covered with blood and dirt; he looked down at it as he looked back to the others.

"Oh, my God!" Bridgette had said repeatedly, as Ezekiel carefully handed the rabbit to her, she stroked its head gently. "Everything will be okay little bunny," she whimpered.

"What do we do!?" Scarlett whispered, looking at the rabbit with sadness.

"Maybe, Chef will know what to do?" Shawn suggested.

"In case you all forgot, we have the challenge to win!" Duncan said gruffly.

The team rallied, Bridgette holding the rabbit to her, and the Killer Bass rushed to the beach. The Gophers arrived from their path at the same time, and both teams set up camp and set about building their campfires; as they struggled to light the fires, Chris was flying overhead in a helicopter, ready to judge the winner, when Lightning arrived covered in cuts and wearing a beaver made suit.

"Told ya! Those things totally gave up after I lost most of my blood. MVP!" Lightning boasted and soon past out.

As Ezekiel was towing an armful of wood back to the fire pit Jasmine and Shawn were working on the fire, Duncan lift it with a lighter.

"Bass take it," Chris announced through a megaphone," Now all that's left is the canoe trip back, the team that can dock their boats to the beach first will be the winner so hop to it!"

The contestants jumped to their feet and began to make their way back to their canoes as while the campers raced to paddle back to the Island. The teams were able to keep pace with each other making for a close race.

"Paddle you wimps!" Jo screamed, enraged that the Gophers were keeping pace with them.

"Come on!" Brick tried to encourage his teammate as the beach of the camp was in sight.

"And the winner is..." Chris watched as both teams all crashed into the beach at the same time. After replaying the race, it appeared that the Bass crossed the line first.

"The Killer Bass!" Chris smiled, the groans of the Gophers, as Bridgette took off towards the mess hall to get Chef to help the rabbit, followed by Ezekiel.

*** Mess Hall ***

"Oh, sweet rabbit stew!" Chef smiled, looking down at the rabbit in Bridgette's arms, "Nice."

"WHAT?! NO!" Bridgette glared at him, "We found this rabbit on Boney Island. Please help him!"

Chef looked down at the campers and shook his head, mumbled something about them being dumb kids. He led them to the kitchen, clearly off the table, where Bridgette gently placed the rabbit.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bridgette whimpered, and she gripped Ezekiel hand tightly, as they sat inside the mess hall and glanced over to the kitchen very occasional.

"I hope eh," Ezekiel said softly.

"I'd like to stay until I know if he's going to make it or not," Bridgette said, her voice trembling. "You can go back with the others if you want."

"I don't mind staying with you, eh." Ezekiel said softly, making Bridgette smile a little.

Bridgette nodded, and sighed, "You probably think I'm some silly little girl. Worried about a rabbit."

"No, not all, eh," Ezekiel replied, "Kind reminds about this. I found an injured bird in the backyard, and I nursed it back to health."

They sat at the mess hall waiting for several hours, talking, well more so Bridgette talked, while Ezekiel listened. She talked about pets she had, and about her home life, family and other small things, but mostly they just sat in silence. Bridgette was surprised that Ezekiel was listening to her every word; most of the guys at her school didn't usually pay attention to her when she spoke.

"And so my mother is pretty much my best friend. I lost my father when I was very young."

"Oh, that's terrible," he said sadly; he was trying desperately to remember not to do anything gross that would ruin the conversation. "I lost my grandfather when was I young."

He spent the next hour and a half teaching her how to speak, and Bridgette was a quick learner. The surfer girl smiled and giggled at how Ezekiel spoke different languages with his thick Canadian accent. The two continued talking about their lives and the more they talked, the more comfortable they both felt.

Soon Chef stepped out, carrying the rabbit out, who was know peacefully sleeping and in good health." Cry babies; your pet is okay."

Bridgette gasped and held the rabbit to her body, and the two teens left the mess hall, returning to the cabins.

"You were very brave today." She whispered to him.

"I won't say that..." Ezekial rubbed to back of his head.

"Shhh, just take a compliment," She flashed him a smile. When they arrived at the steps of the cabin, she gave him a hug. The prairie boy was completely caught off guard not daring to move as he was completely wrapped in Bridgette's arms, unsure what to do. It was the first time he had been hugged by someone other than his parents. And by a girl, not less. There was definitely something different about being hug by someone who wasn't your parents — the strength of the embrace. More importantly, how warm and soft she felt.

"Good Night or I should mean, Buona Notte." Bridgette smiled after what felt like an eternity of silence between them, and she entered the cabin.

"Bridgette? Oh, he's so cute!" Katie ran over to look at the bunny, with Courtney.

"I know," Bridgette smiled and patted the bunny.

*** Screaming Gophers Cabin ***

Heather was making her way over the cabins, and smiled as she hearing the screaming and fighting of Maria and LeShawna, the Gophers were trying to break them up.

"I didn't steal S##t!?" LeShawna scream.

"I found my stuff on your bed!" Maria roared.

"Girls please there has to be reason why it was there."

"GOPHERS IT ELIMINATION TIME!" Chris announced through the speakers.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Gophers were gathered at the bonfire ceremony, waiting for their fates to be determined, Maria and LeShawna folded there arms and glared at each other.

"Alright, if I call your name, please come up and collected a marshmallow," Chris smiled, "The first person safe is Gwen. Also safe is Noah, Dawn, Heather Dave, Sky and Brick." The campers cheered with high fives, leaving LeShawna and Maria left without one.

The two glared at each other.

"The final marshmallow goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anne Maria"

The Jersey Girl couldn't help but sigh in relief as she picked up her marshmallow. Behind her, LeShawna slumped in her seat, and slowly made his way down the docks without uttering a word. Boarding the boat. Avoiding the grins of Anne Maria and Heather.

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, Dawn, Heather, Dave, Sky, Maria, and Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Lightning, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

18th Place: LeShawna

19th Place: Max

20th Place: Ella

21st Place: B

22th Place: Cameron

23th Place: Owen

24th Place: Staci

Votes for LeShawna; Noah, Heather, Dave, Sky, Maria and Brick.

Votes for Maria; Gwen, Dawn

Love LeShawna and Maria but felt gen 1 was surviving alot. Plus wanted Heather to cause some elimination.


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

Writers Notes:Thanks to HGranger89. Is it just me, or is it depressing that no one cared that Ezekial turned feral in the show and Dakota turned into mutant? Not even good nature characters like Owen, DJ, Cody, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff.

Anyways thanks to Guest and TDFan for your reviews.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Our remaining campers took a canoe trip to Boney Island. Our campers were chased by monster beavers, In the elimination ceremony, Heather planted Maria hairspray on LeShawna, making her team believe she is a thrief. Tune in on today episode of Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The camera open to Bridgette who placed a couple of surfboards between two wobbly rocks and had Ezekiel, Dawn and Brick lay on top of them, they were struggling to keep their balance.

"Good, now stand up straight!" Bridgette instructed.

"This can't be so hard," Brick replied, "Although surprised you want to help the enemy."

"Don't see why that can't make use friends." Bridgette smiled.

"Agreed." Dawn replied.

"Same, wish Jo taught like that." Brick retorted as he saw Jo running laps with Lightning.

"Thanks for teaching us, eh."

"I don't mind at all," She smiled, hiding a slight blush on her face. Ezekiel looked well built, he was no Lightning, but still, he was wiry and toned from working on the farm she assumed. "Consider it my way of thanking you for teaching me different languages."

"Danke schön." Ezekiel smile saying thanks you in German.

"Now, stand up."

They attempted to get up, and eventually succeeded but Ezekiel wobbled on the board. "Feet further apart!" Bridgette added, but immediately after, Ezekiel lost his balance and fell. Dawn and Brick, who was still watching close by, tried to hide there giggling.

"What am I'm doing wrong, eh!?" Ezekiel huffed, frustrated and embarrassed, hitting the sand with a fist.

"It's hard at first, but you'll get the hang of it eventually," Bridgette assured them as Ezekiel attempted to try again, "Surfing is hard. I'm happy you're interested, but you can't learn overnight."

"Oooh," Ezekiel sounded disappointed.

"You know I used to be a lifeguard."

"Used too?" Brick asked.

"I quit because I got fed up with guys ogling me," Bridgette, exclaimed. She noticed that Ezekiel was confused, "Constantly staring at my body. Eventually, so many guys pretended to drown to get CPR from me, that I quit."

"Why would someone pretend to drown?" Ezekiel asked, scratching the back of his head. "That's sound dumb, eh."

"Yeah." Bridgette smiled.

Not too far from where they stood, a large farmer starred at Bridgette from afar. With the same goofy, smile on his face that Ezekiel had.

*** Confessional Rodney ***

Is seen crying.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Surfer was real fun."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"You know teaching people who to surf was great."

*** Woods ***

Dave in seen lying on blanket which had a picnic set, he smiled holding a flower and smelled causing him to squeeze.

*** Confessional Dave ***

"A picnic is the most romantic way to eat. That if you can get past the idea that everything you eat might have bugs or animal droppings on it."

*** Woods ***

Heather and Maria soon joined Dave, "What are you doing?"

"Setting up this dinner for Sky."

"Ummnnn, Sky's competitive." Maria pointed out, "She isn't here for a relationship. She here for the money. We all are."

"I don't care about that." Dave said dreamily.

"You don't CAR-" Maria was flabbergast as Heather cut her off, smirking.

"That sweet," Heather sat down, "You must really like her."

"Yeah..."

"Tell you want, you help me out with something. And we'll help you with Sky."

"You will?"

"YOU WILL?" Maria raised an eyebrow only to be nudged by Heather, who glared. "Oh, yeah for like sure we'll help you and whatever."

"Thanks." Dave smiled.

*** Confessional Heather ***

Is seen smiling, "Way to easy."

*** Confessional Dave ***

Is seen dancing.

*** Camp Grounds ***

All the campers gathered around to the bonfire, where Chris greeted them. "Camper, are you ready for today's challenge?"

"We. Are. Ready!" Noah lazily pumped his hand in the air.

"Incoming!" Chris tossed a can of beans at Noah, hitting the bookworm's face.

"Watch it!" Noah yelled as Chris smiled and tossed out more cans of beans to everyone. Ezekiel caught one before it hit Bridgette's face and the two exchanged a smile, Rodney got hit as he was distanced. Another can hit Dave and Brick in the groin; one hit Lightning in the head as he laughed at Dave's pain. Jo, Shawn, Duncan and Jasmine caught there's, and Heather and Maria were hit in face.

"Here's breakfast." Chris smiled.

"A can of beans?" Heather glared at the can.

"Beans the king of apocalypse food," Shawn smiled.

"Gross I ain't eating hobo food." Maria groaned.

"Hobo food?" Ezekiel asked as he stuffed his face.

"A can of beans, it's probably the healthiest thing we've had all season." Noah said sarcastically

"Today's challenge, campers, is about survival. We're going hunting."

Bridgette cringed at the word hunting, Ezekiel placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Some of the campers, mainly Jo and Duncan, were excited. Chris then held up a green paintball gun, and he pointed at Noah's side and shot him.

"The F##K?" Noah let out a short grunt of pain, and fell to the ground, Gwen helped him back up.

"So we won't be killing anything, right?" Bridgette asked, looking relief as Duncan and Jo rolled their eyes.

"Nope, the network won't let us," Bridgette sighed with relief as Ezekiel patted her hand.

"Thank God!" Bridgette smiled.

"Hippy!" Jo groaned.

"Instead, some of you will be the deer, while the others will be hunters!"

Ezekiel gulped for the first time, he was thankful Duncan was on his team.

"So, then, the hunters for the Killer Bass are Rodney, Lightning, Jo and Shawn" Chris tossed red paintball guns to the four of them.

"I'm glad my not a hunter," Bridgette spoke up, Ezekiel pat her arm. "I couldn't do something like that."

"Awesome Lightning and team dude is going to win this!"

"I'm not a dude!"

"Don't worry Bridgette," Rodney smiled and stood up tall. "I bull's-eye animals all time back home for fun." Bridgette broken down as Ezekiel held her.

"If I just think their zombies I can do this." Shawn thought out loud.

"Aw come on!" Duncan, for the first time, the punk was pleading for something instead of demanding. He fell on her knees as he begged Chris to change his mind. "I love paintball. I want to be a hunter!"

"Sorry Duncan but your case worker said you're not allowed to be carrying any weapons here," Shoving Duncan of off him. "Screaming Gophers, your hunters are Dawn, Dave, Sky and Brick." Dawn look down at her paintball gun with sadness.

*** Confessional Brick ***

"This shouldn't be a problem. I was marksmen sharpshooter back in Cadets."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I know it's just paintball, but it still feels wrong. I watched Bambi when I was five and when his mom got shot I cried for days. So I'm not keen on this challenge, but I'll get through it for the team."

""" Camp Grounds ***

"Woohoo! This awesome!" Lightning pumped his fist in the air with excitement, "Lightning loves hunting. Lightning and Pa's goes out for two week hunting trip every years.?" Scarlett and Jasmine shook their heads in disappointment at his over the top reaction.

"That sounds fun!" Rodney gave him a high five, earning glares from everyone else.

"You know for once I'm happy he on our team," Scarlett replied.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Think about it; do you want that," Scarlett jerking her thumb to Lightning, who was looking over his paintball gun with a crazy look in his eyes, "chasing after you?" Jasmine shuddered at the thought.

"All hunters will be wearing these stylish paintball glasses and wicked camo caps," Chris said, wearing the uniform and tossed to the hunters. "The rest of you are all now, deer." He opened a crate, "Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tail."

"Oh, there's no way you're going to make me wear that crap," Maria folded her arms.

"Yeah, I agree," Heather scoffed. "You can't make us!"

"You have to, or your team will lose. So you don't have a choice," Chris smiled, causing Maria and Heather to flip him off; he chuckled in response.

After everyone put on their costumes for the challenge, Heather and Gwen looked mortified, Noah and Scarlett felt completely stupid, Anne Maria was snarling in rage as her eyes twitched, and Bridgette didn't look so thrilled, being against hunting altogether. Jasmine didn't seem to mind and Ezekiel was the only ones who didn't seem to mind the outfits. Ezekial thought it was like Halloween, something he had never experienced before.

"What are you laughing at?" Duncan snarled at Dave, who was laughing.

"Oh, nothing...Bambi," Dave flicked his deer tail, enraging him even more and he stomped on his foot and shoved his paintball gun up to his ass.

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"There is nothing about this whole entire scenario that doesn't make me so disgusted I want to violently vomit by own internal organs."

*** Camp Grounds ***

"All right then, deer!" Chris announced. "You've had ten minutes to hide. Once the horn blows, the hunters will be sent out."

The two teams ran into the forest in different directions.

Duncan, Jasmine, Scarlett, Ezekiel and Bridgette were all walking through the forest, trying to find a good place to hide.

"It was nice he gave us a head start, eh" Ezekiel commented as they walked along.

"Alright," Jasmine smiled, "Maybe we should split up." The gentle giant suddenly took off running, and soon Scarlett followed going in a different dictation.

"Guess I take off," Duncan smirked at Ezekiel and chuckled, "Now don't try any funny business with Bridgette just because you're alone with her."

"Duncan!" Bridgette snapped, while Ezekiel was confused.

"Whatever, but I think we should all split up. If we're together, that will give them a better chance of winning! I'm going this way and for the love of God, try not to get hit!" Without another word, Duncan disappeared behind the bushes. Bridgette and Ezekiel just stood there.

"UGH, what a jerk," Bridgette scoffed.

"Bridgette?" Ezekiel tapped her shoulder, "what does funny business mean?"

"It means...," Bridgette sighed as she marched into the woods." Nevermind, he's just a jerk."

"Alright, maybe we should split up." The prairie boy was about to take his advice, but Bridgette suddenly clung to his arm.

"Please don't leave me out here alone," she begged.

"Huh? Why... oh that's right. You're afraid of being alone in the woods, eh." Ezekiel remembered, "It's kind of like the time my mom took me to a carnival when I was five. It was my first time away from the farm I was so excited. I got lost in the crowd, and I lost track of my mom. I was so scared because I saw a truck that looks exactly like my mother's take off; I thought she left me behind, eh."

The two began to hike deeper into the forest, but even though Bridgette was in the company of one of her friends, she still found herself shivering, knowing that the Gophers would be hunting them down at any moment. It made her despise hunting even more.

Not wanting his friend to be uncomfortable, Ezekiel decided to try and take her mind off of being in the woods.

"Umm...Bridgette...Want to work on your Italian or maybe a different language?"

Bridgette nodded and smiled, "I'd like to learn sign language."

"Sure thing," Ezekiel signed, then bending over, he picked some tulips out of the ground and passed them to her.

Bridgette blinked and took them, "Thanks."

Ezekiel sign 'You're welcome' before pointing to other things around the forest and signing the words.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

Still holding the flowers, "That was sweet. Cheesy, but sweet."

*** Forest ***

Meanwhile, Noah, Anne Maria, Gwen and Heather were also making their way through the forest.

"This is, by far, the most humiliating thing I have ever had to do," Gwen commented.

"Not, that I don't enjoy your company," Noah commented, giving a small smile, "but we need to spread out. It'll make it harder for them to find us. I'm going to hide." As Noah walked off, leaving Gwen. "But if you come along I know a place where they can't find us." Gwen just shrugged and followed.

The Killer Bass were now out hunting for Gophers deers. Deeper in the woods, Shawn was covered in dirt and grime. There were tree branches in his hair, there was mud all over his track suit. Rodney glance at Jo, until she poke him in the eye.

Meanwhile, the Gopher hunters were also out hunting the Bass. Dawn signed she had been staring at her paintball gun for quite some time. Sighing Brick walked over to Dawn, smiling.

"What's wrong, solder?"

"I don't think that I use this thing." Dawn informed him, frowning.

"Why not?."

"Okay, so I, like, I hate guns," Brick sighed, "so, I don't think I can do this."

"These aren't real guns," Brick placed a hand on her shoulder, "they don't have bullets. It's all just paint. I used these lots back home, they don't hurt that much, watch."

He demonstrated on Dave, who was fiddling with his gun He pulled the trigger and splattered paint all over his back. He fell over, doubled in pain.

"OWWW that smarts!" He cried out.

Dawn looked at Brick nervously, who sighed.

"Maybe that was a bad example," Brick shrugged, "sorry man!"

"Where do you think they could be?" Sky asked as she walked through the woods.

Dave didn't respond but just stared at her.

"Dave, are you okay?"

"So, Sky, we need to talk," Dave began to say. "I realized that I need to say something." He took a deep breath. "I like you, Sky. I realized I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I think you're awesome, athletic, really driven and beautiful. " he began, summoning all of the courage he had inside. "If you, um... well, if...!" He swallowed hard. "Would you like to do hang out sometime?"

Sky's jaw dropped, and then a sad frown appeared on her face. "Oh, Dave, that's really sweet. Very thoughtful." She thought for a moment, looking down as she twiddled with her fingers nervously. "But I can't. I have a boyfriend."

Dave halted and blinked. His jaw then dropped. "What!?"

"I'm really sorry, Dave," Sky apologized. "Everything you said was really sweet. You're nice, pretty great friend." She tried to put on a smile, she didn't noticed Dave tighten his grip on his paint gun "But that doesn't mean...AAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Sky was hit in her left eye, Dave was shaking as he held his gun.

"Sky!" Dawn ran over to check on her, blood was leaking from her eyes.

"Sky?" Dave was shocked at what he did, and dropped his gun and tried to reach out for her. However shocking everyone, Brick pinned Dave to a tree.

"You... you... you're you're a..." A long censor had to be used as Brick gave his final insult to Dave: Everyone stood there in shock.

"Whatever!" Dave shoved him away and stormed off.

"Here lets get you up," Brick help Sky brace herself.

* Confessional Dave ***

"A boyfriend, a f##king boyfriend. Bitch!"

*** Confessional Sky ***

Is seen with bandage wrapped around her eyes, "Dave I thought."

***Forest***

The camera turned to cabins where Noah was lying in his bed reading, Gwen was lying in the bunk of him also reading.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Chris didn't say we had to hide in the woods."

*** Cabin ***

The two shared a smile as they jumped by the front door getting throwing open and slamming it.

"What your problem?!" Gwen glared, Dave saw the two and snarled and looked at Noah.

"Oh, she might said that she likes you but she really just a THOT!"

"What!?" Gwen storm over and gut punched him. Dave fall to the floor.

*** Forest ***

"...After that my father wouldn't let me drive the tractor for a three months!" Ezekiel chuckled as he walked beside Bridgette.

The surfer girl blushed and giggled, "That's funny," she gushed, batting her eyelashes at him. "Kinds of reminds me when I hit the mailbox pulling out of the driveway."

"So, umm, Bridgette..." Ezekiel tapped his fingers, sighing. "You have a pretty singing voice."

"Thanks," She blushed, "So, Ezekiel, is there anyone here you like?" she asked him curiosly.

Ezekiel was taken back by this question. Had he been eating something, he was certain that he would have chocked on it. After letting the thought process in his head, and formulating a response, he finally spoke.

"There is this one girl," He stammered, "at camp! She is very pretty and has a big heart, but I don't think that she notices me, eh."

Meanwhile, Jo was walking alone in the forest when she bumped into Ezekiel and Bridgette, "Good you idiots didn't f##k up!"

"Jo!?" Bridgette folded her arms.

"Anyone else hear that?" Ezekiel's eyes widened.

Then, as if on que, a large bear appearing from the brushes. Ezekiel and Bridgette clung to each other in horror, and Eva, well Jo didn't blink.

"Calm down, you wimps!" She grumbled. The fitness bluff walked up to the bear and punched it in the nose.

The bear cried out in pain, and ran off.

When they heard Chris' voice blaring through the sound system, "Attention campers: Time's up, Report back to the campgrounds."

The Bass hunters grinned and waved goodbye to the Gophers.

*** Camp Grounds ***

All the campers (excluding Sky) had returned to Chris. .

"Looks like you've all have had quite the day," Chris mused, causing many of the campers to glare at him. "The Killer Bass are unmarked. The Screaming Gophers, however, have one member that was hit. From there own team."

"How, did that happened?" Gwen asked.

"Ask Dave," Brick gritted his teeth, Dave just glared at Brick.

"The winners are the Killer Bass!" The Bass members collectively cheered while the Gophers looked distraught. "Gophers, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"So, I don't know what happened. All I know is Dave went AWOL on us, so sorry, not sorry I'm voting for Dave."

*** Confessional Brick ***

"Friendly Fire will not be forgiven."

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Screaming Gophers all gathered around the bonfire and were greeted by Chris. Everyone was glaring at Dave was folded her arms.

"Welcome back to the bonfire ceremony. Today's challenge was a lot of fun, but fun time is over, and it's time to get serious. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. The camper that doesn't get a marshmallow will be eliminated. And they can't come back."

All of the campers nervously eyed the platter of marshmallows, "First-person safe is Noah."

Noah smiled and got up to receive his marshmallow.

"Also safe is Gwen, Dawn, Heather, Brick and Anne Maria." Each camper took their marshmallow, leaving Sky and Dave without one.

"Dave and Sky. This is the final marshmallow of the evening." Sky's eyes grew wide, while Dave just sighed and lowered his head.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sky!" Chris tossed the marshmallow.

Sky swiftly tried to caught the marshmallow but miss due to missing an eye.

"Can't said I'm surprised." Chris said to Dave, "Come up said something make it fun for me."

"Why should I?" Dave replied bluntly, continuing to look down at his lap. "This island sucks, your a p###k! The food's s##t, the girl like has a boyfriend." He glared at Sky, "I was nothing but nice to you. Why to girls always date d##ks and ignored the dork nice guy!"

"Excuse me?!" Sky glared, few campers folded their arms.

"I'm going to break him in two."

"You heard me!" Dave snorted. "Have fun with your choice. I'll be waiting once you realize you choice wrong!"

"You'll be waiting a very long time!"

Dave scoffed, a tad annoyed. "Whatever." he stormed off to the boat of losers.

"And so concludes another episode of Total Drama Island. What 'fun' have in store for the campers? And who will be eliminated next? Tune in next time on Total Drama Island.

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, Dawn, Heather, Sky, Maria, and Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Lightning, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

17th Place: Dave

18th Place: LeShawna

19th Place: Max

20th Place: Ella

21st Place: B

22th Place: Cameron

23th Place: Owen

24th Place: Staci

Votes for Dave; Everyone but Dave

Votes for Sky; Dave

Originally Dawn was going to be eliminated because she going to refuse to hunt. But designed to go with Dave instead.


	10. If You Can't Take the Heat

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.

Thanks to my beta HGranger89, also thanks to AndrewNotCarranza TDFan for you're reviews and thanks to everyone reading it.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island; Our remaining campers took part in a paintball dear hunt. It was a hard-fought battle with many twists and turns. But Dave took a surprising dark turned and shot Sky in the eye because she wouldn't date, earning a well deserve boat off the Island. How will Sky recover from such a lost? And who will be eliminated next? Find out today on Total Drama Island.

*** intro ***

Up on a tree branch, Shawn awoke with a yawn, and stretched his arms. Briefly scratching his back, he swung a leg over, and dropped down from his perch. Down on the ground, Jasmine was scotting about for food Shawn's landing made her jump, and she whirled around, coming face to face with him.

"Aaah!" Jasmine screamed, caught off-guard.

"Aaah!" Shawn screeched right back in surprise.

"What're you doing out here?!" They asked each other, pointing at each other at the same time. They fell silent, staring at each other.

"I," Jasmine exampled, "Can't stand the food made by Chef. So I was looking for some. You?"

"I just woke up," he answered, jabbing his thumb upward. "I slept up there."

"You sleep in trees too?"

Shawn nodded, "Yeah, incase zombie attack. Wait, too?" He raised an eyebrow. "You sleep in trees as well?"

"Yeah, the beds in the cabin were too small for my taste." Jasmine let out a laugh. "I thought I was the only one."

Shawn let out a chuckle of her own. "I guess, us survival types think alike, huh?"

"I suppose so," Jasmine smiled.

The campers were gathered in the mess hall to eat lunch, some chatting amongst themselves, others just glaring at each other.

"Damn! Are you going to be alright?" Gwen asked as she sat next to Sky, her eyed covered with a bandage.

"A little," Sky tapped her food, "God this could cost me my dream of going to the Olympics."

"Don't feel bad Sky, I feel like things are looking up for you." Dawn smiled.

"Indeed you're still valuable soldier to the team." Brick smiled.

Bridgette was feeding her bunny which she named Mr. Fuzzy Ears; then the door slammed open, and Ezekiel stomped in, barefoot. The campers turned to him, startled as they held up their shoes, yelling, in union "Who put mud in our shoes, eh?!"

Bridgette and Jasmine turned to Duncan with accusing eyes, who grinned and burst out laughing along with Lighting and Jo, while Ezekiel rolled his eyes and sat down next to Bridgette. Duncan continued laughing along with Lightning.

"Good one dude!" Lightning smiled and gave Duncan a high five.

"Seriously?" Shawn scoffed, "How can he run from zombies without shoes?"

Duncan scowled at Shawn, "Whatever Zombie nut. Homeschool is loser anyway."

Ezekiel frowned, looking down to his feet. Jasmine came up to sit down, "Hey, don't listen to a thing she says. You're not a loser. You're an underdog. Underdog have fight in them."

A meek smile on his face in response to Jasmine's sincere one. "Thanks, eh."

"Campers," Chris entered the mess hall, "I hope you're ready to bring the heat because today's challenge is a three-course meal which will be served to me."

Most of the campers groaned in annoyance, Heather was noticeably annoyed, while a few select seemed to be genuinely excited for the challenge.

Noah scoffed. "So, we are basically just making you, lunch?"

"That's right, Noah." Chris smiled.

"You really suck, you know that!" Heather barked, flipping him off.

Ignoring her insult, Chris moved on "Make sure to have a special theme going with your meal as well. Don't just cook any random old combination and expect it to win. My dining experience will not be one that is under a five-star experience."

"Picky much?" Gwen mumbled.

"Do you want us to feed you as well."

"Oh! Be sure to decorate your side of the table. I like to dine in style!"

"Anything else?!" Heather scoffed.

"Nope, that will do," Chris smiled, not changing his sadistic tone and faced the Killer Bass. "Okay, since the Bass won the previous challenge last week, you guys get first pick."

The campers made their way to the kitchen, where Chef was there arms folding and holding a steak knife.

"Rule 1 in my kitchen, you do NOT touch the cabinets! Rule 2, you only used the pots and pans assigned. Rule 3, you break anything you replace it. Rule 4, you do not eat anything without my say so. UNDERSTOOD DIRTBAGS!?"

"Sir yes," Noah rolled his eyes, and was hit by a frying pan.

"SHUT IT OR I'LL SHUT IT!" Chef snarled and stormed out, as the bass walked over to the freezer.

"So, who wants to be head chef?" Bridgette asked as she inspected the freezer.

"Oh!" Shawn enthusiastically volunteered. "I know a great Italian meals we could cook for them that's bound to win!" He turned to Jasmine, "Know any great Australian meals!"

"Well I don't see any Koala meat in here." Jasmine smiled, as Shawn raised an eyebrow, "That was a joke." She turned to the freezer, "I can make mean meat pie."

"I can help you." Shawn volunteered.

"MAN!" Lightning folded his arms, "How is this fair there team has more girls!"

"Excuse me?" Bridgette demanded. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, enlightening us Jockstrap!" Jo cracked her knuckles.

"You know because cooking is a women's job." Lightning smiled, the team stared at him in shock, when Jo punched him in the gut.

"Dude," Duncan was laughing, "You didn't just say that."

The Bass slowly began to slowly back away from the ticking time bombs that were the female Killer Bass. They didn't want any part of the explosion that was about to take place.

"You can't be serious about what you just said." Jasmine was clenching her fists as she absorbed what Lightning had just said.

"Well, that what it's like at home. That's OW!" Jo snagged Lightning by the ear and began to drag him.

"I'm head chef!" Jo declared, still dragging Lightning's to the freezer. "That means what I say goes! You're going to do exactly what I say and how I say! Understand?" Lightning began to rub his ear once Jo released him.

"Why? What'd Lightning did?"

"You think women are only good for cooking?" Scarlett barked.

"You're in for a rude awakening," Bridgette glared.

"Grab the ingredients I tell you to grab!" Jo instructed. "Understood!?"

*** Confessional Jo ***

"If we lose today, it so long jockstrap!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"That jerk!"

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"I was gald I didn't say anything on day 1, eh. Although I thought saying girl are better cook was complimenting, eh. This is all so confusing eh."

*** Kitchen ***

"Oh! That looks bad," Brick winced as he watched Jo drag Lightning by his ear.

"Guys! Focus!" Heather ordered. "Gwen, help Noah with the ribs," "Heather said, the Goth girl scowled at Heather but depict her anger she wasn't going throw a challenge she walked over and gave Noah a smile.

"Alright, Short stuff. I know a sauce that can charm the devil."

"That's good, concerning we're cooking for him." Noah smirked

"Brick and Dawn, you're on pineapple skewers." The two looked at each other nodded in agreement.

"You got it!" Brick replied, and walked over to Dawn.

"That leaves me, Maria and Sky on flambé. Now let's win this challenge. CHOP! CHOP!"

Noah quirked a brow, "Who died and made you head chef?"

"Because I'm the team leader? And, it's not like we have any other candidates." The rest of the team just stared at her in disbelief for a couple second before getting to work.

Meanwhile the Killer Bass were now carrying their supplies into the kitchen. Or rather, the girls were making Lightning carry the in, still scowling at Lightning.

"Alright!" Jo nodded, "I'm head chef! You're making Italian."

"That sounds awesome; I love Italian," Scarlett smiled.

"Adoro anche L'Italiano." Ezekiel added, to which only Bridgette nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we have a three-course meal to make," Jo pointed out to her team as they placed their supplies on a table. "Everyone pair up."

"I know how to make pasta, eh," Ezekiel said.

"I know how to boil pasta," Bridgette added, smiling at the prairie boy.

"Who's next?"

"I can cover the antipasto," Rodney offered, "I'm like a black belt in cutting cheese."

The other members of the bass, excluding Ezekiel, started to chuckling at Rodney comment, causing him to facepalm when he realized what he just said.

"I can help with that," Scarlett offered.

"So that leaves Lightning, Jasmine and Shawn with dessert."

Now the sixteen teens began to gather around their prep tables.

Lightning was struggling to work. He frustrated huff "Potential Sha-tasty!" as he poured a bucket of potential power on frying pan, which blow into a fire ball. "ARRRGGG!" He quickly ran cold water on it making a bigger fireball, panicing he threw out the window.

"So, Brick?" Dawn asked while she washed the pineapple, "You seem to have an art for cooking."

"Learn from my mother," Brick smiled, opening his necklace to show a picture of her. He notice Sky was having trouble with cutting so he asked to help.

"Thank Brick. I feel so useless," Sky pouted.

"Don't say that. You're still valuable."

Next to them were, Gwen and Noah were chopping the tomatoes and bell peppers to prepare a sauce to put on the ribs. The goth girl was glaring over at Heather, while she violently chopping.

"That girl was born without a heart," The goth girl narrowed her angry stare at Heather.

"Maybe we can get her a surgeon," Noah remarked, earning a chuckle. "Have her get a cardiac implant."

Heather was sitting on a stool doing her make-up, Maria stopped working for a minute and sighed. "Heather, could you like, help us?"

Heather stared at Maria as if she had said something awful. Well, she had, in her eyes anyway.

"You have to be joking me?" laughed Heather. "Shut up and get back to work", this resulted in her dropping her make-up kit. Gwen grined and picked it up.

She smirked and threw it to Noah, "heads up!"

Noah blinked and caught it. He then looked up to saw Heather's snarling face, "hand it over!"

Noah shrugged and threw it over to Sky, who was waving her arms. She grinned and soon threw it to Maria.

Maria caught the make-up kit and Heather then walked up to her, snapped fingers, and held out her hands.

Gwen, however, yelled, "Over here girl!" She had opened up the freezer, grinning devilishly.

Maria looked to the freezer, shrugged, and threw the make-up kit into the freezer.

Heather gasped and ran in to get it. "NO!"

Gwen soon locked the door behind her with Heather yelling, which had to cencored out.

Over by Bass, Duncan and Scarlett were handling the antipasto.

Rodney was swooning over the Bass girls again, "You...Cook... My..Heart."

"You're pathetic dude," Duncan sighed.

Ezekiel was tasting the sauce and shaking his head. "It needs some more spices, eh."

"It looks fine to me."

Ezekiel put up his hands nervously, "It's just needs to be a little more spicier that's all eh."

"l'm impressed, Ezekiel." She commented as she watched him, she smirked playfully and couldn't help but to tease him. "Hey, Ezekiel, isn't cooking supposed to be a 'woman's job'?" Ezekiel pulled his toque down in embarrassment, "Sorry, it was just a joke." She reassured him.

"When your father work hard every single day and don't come home until nighttime and your mother has some medical conditions that makes it a little hard for her to get around, so you have to help her out when you can. You learn to do the." makes air quotations. "'woman's work' yourself."

"Oh," Bridgette muttered, looking down as she rubbed stirred the noodles. "That's probably why your dad said you should watch out for the girl's, huh?"

"Maybe, but let's not talk about those times.* Ezekiel said with a smiled, as he was cutting up tomatos. "I'd much rather focus on the challenge, eh."

"Me too," she said, smiling again.

"Bridgette?" He scratched the back of his head as embarrassed, "Can we... practice some surfing again later?"

"I guess we can."

"Really?" Ezekiel exclaimed loudly.

"Sure, I loved to." She grinned.

While Lightning was busy making the custard, Shawn was mocking him..

"Careful your ogre sizes hands doesn't ruined the dough!"

"Quite Zombie Boy!"

Shawn chuckled and walked over Jasmine to have a conversation.

"Everything looks it is coming along great," Sky said, "We just might turn our losing streak around. Dawn, Brick how are the pineapple coming?" Brick and Dawn nodded to Sky as they were putting the finishing touches on their plate, "Good we might just win this." The pair smiled at Sky as she went over to Maria. "Where's the flambé?"

"Just have to light it," Maria smiled and lit a match to light the flambé, the flambé burst into a fireball, singing off Maria's eyebrows, "Whoops," she exclaimed as Noah put out the flame.

"Great we have no desert!" Dawn replied..

As the Gophers were desperately trying to come up with another dessert, things were going well with the Bass.

"Pasta is boiled and really," Bridgette said, "and the sauce is simmering."

"The antipasto is looking great," Scarlett added.

"We're going to take Chris' pants off," Ezekiel comment made the team facepalm, Bridgette leaned in and whispered into Ezekiel's ear, "I mean we're going to knock Chris' socks off."

"Awesome," Jo replied, "You, how's dessert coming?" The team looked over at the dessert station to find Lightning preparing the dough, and Jasmine was the making the custard.

"HEY, you've got to rolled the dough softly," Jasmine replied. his eyes twitched a little and reluctantly complied with her directions.

"You better hope we win this thing," Jasmine snarled.

"Lightning, heard you the first time."

"Campers, five minutes and counting," Chris said as he poked his head into the kitchen, "Better star with those finishing touches now. Bass is up first."

Chris walked back into the mess hall; the remaining campers were patiently waiting to be called in the Mess Hall to have their dishes judged. Most of them were either finishing their prep tables or making small talk with each other.

"We better go watch to see how they do," Noah said, the others nodding in agreement.

Back in the mess hall, the Killer Bass began to serve Chris his three-course meal. First up, Rodney and Scarlett presented him with the antipasto. Chris took a couple of bites and smiled.

"The antipasto was great! Pass the pasta please."

Rodney raising a fist in the air, and hoisting Scarlett up with the other and squeezed, and soon heard a creak.

Scarlett yelped as Rodney squeezed her and dropped her on her rear. "You could've killed me..." The Library girl complained when he started feeling much better. "Huh, that actually felt good."

"Thanks you," Rodney smiled, Scarlett signed.

"Don't read into it," She crossed her arms.

Ezekiel smiled and placed the plate of spaghetti in front of Chris,who slurped up the noddles and smiled, "Give it a 10 out of 10 for the pasta and antipasto!" making Bridgette and Ezekiel grin. Lightning, along with Jasmine and Shawn, finally presented Chris with the dessert plate.

"On a scale to one to ten, sixteen!" Chris smiled, The Bass team grinned with satisfaction and cleared the table,

"Alright Screaming Gophers, the Bass set the bar pretty high, so you best have something good."

"Well. That's our cue," Brick beamed as he grabbed the rib dish and Sky the pineapple began to walk towards the main dining area. Jo followed them, being a dirty player that Jo was, she was one to never pass up a chance to take an advantage for her team. Having memorized the floor boards from her many night sneaking into kitchen, she knew which floorboards were solid and which ones were loose. As she walked by one, she work her foot just right to bring the board up from the floor, and left.

The poor victims of this stunt was Brick and Sky, they tripped over the plate tumbled to the ground.

"AW S##T!" Sky exclaimed, tugging her hair.

Brick could only look at the mess in horror.

Jo only smirked as she glanced back at her successful work. Her smirk only widened as Maria raced towards the kitchen.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I think it is!" Maria cried out as she glared at Sky. "YOU CLUMSY IDIOT! What are we supposed to do now?"

"It was my fault." Brick got up to defend Sky.

The door burst open as Maria stormed out of the kitchen fuming and swearing under her breath. A down-trotted Brick brought out the burnt flambé and placed in front of Chris.

"Where the rest?" Chris asked.

"The idiot ruined it." Maria pointed to Brick.

*** Confessional Jo ***

Smirking, "Hey, I don't regret anything."

*** Kitchen ***

"Well...Seeing as you don't have a meal." Chris paused. "The Bass are the clear winners today, and will be rewarded with a five-star meal under the stars. Then after you are spending the evening in the mess hall for a dance."

The Bass members cheered and congratulated one another, Rodney grabbed both Duncan and Scarlett in a massive headlock. Bridgette and Ezekiel hugged each other. Jasmine and Shawn did was well, but pushed each other away, blushing.

"You're lucky we won jockstrap!" Jo smirk.

"Whatever," He turned to girls. "Lightning sorry girls, Lightning was Sha-dumb."

As the Gopher all looked defeated. "Gophers, you know when and where."

"AAARRRRGGHH!" Maria screameded and shoved Sky to the floor, "You worthless ##########!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Wow...tonight sounds like it's going to be so romantic. I can't wait."

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"A dance I can my love the truth."

*** Confessional Lightning ***

"Alright Lightning can be wrong."

*** Confessional Brick ***

"I take full responsible for are failure. I let the team down."

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

At the bonfire the Gophers, Heather was bright blue, shiveringly and with painted on eyebrows her team glaring at her.

"Screaming Gophers, back again, I see. You must have loving being here with me." Chris chuckled, earning glares from the teens. "Now if..."

Noah groaned, cutting him off, "The camper doesn't get a marshmallow, blah blah blah."

"Do you mind?" Chris glared at him.

"No, not really."

"Noah, don't ruin this for him. It's one of his few joys life," Gwen remarked, earning a grin from the bookworm.

Chris pinched the bridge on his nose and threw a marshmallow at Noah's face.

"Noah is safe," Chris said, annoyed. "Next marshmallows go to Dawn, Brick, Gwen."

Each member of the Gophers got and received their marshmallow as their names were called.

"Heather, you are also safe," Heather took the symbol of immunity, leaving just Sky and Maria left.

"The last marshmallow goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sky!"

Chris just smirked and shrugged. He then snapped his fingers and Chef grabbed Maria and dragged her to boat of losers.

*** Camp Grounds; Night ***

The Killer Bass were enjoying their victory, nice set tables with candlelight placed on them looking like a five-star restaurant. Duncan, Lightning, Scarlett and Jo sat together and at another table, Ezekiel and Bridgette were having a nice conversation, talking about surfing and different languages.

The prairie boy tried some of the vegetarian meal, and it made Bridgette happy that he gave it a try. Rodney just picked at his food, glaring at Shawn and Ezekiel. The dinner was high quality, as promised, far better than anything else they'd been served on the island.

The Mess Hall was decorated like a prom. Every camper was dressed to the nines.

Chef provided the music, and jazz and blues music filled the air.

Lightning and Duncan took turns dancing with Scarlett, Jo just sat in the corner, looking down at everyone as Rodney walked over to her and smiled, she groaned under her breath and looked away. Jasmine smiled to Shawn and motioned to the dance floor. But he ran away, Jasmine was confused by this and shock her head.

A little later on, a slower song came on, Bridgette hummed along with it, then looked at those dancing on the floor. She looked over and asked softly, "Would you like to dance?"

The prairie boy's eyes widened, then swallowed lightly. "O-okay. I...l...never really practiced slow dancing, eh."

"It's not that hard."

Ezekiel rose to his feet and offered his hand to Bridgette for a dance. At first, the surfer seemed a little taken back by the offer blushing, but it accepted it without any hesitation. Ezekiel led her to the dance floor.

"No, no, no. Like this," Bridgette said, taking the lead. "Sway left to right like this. Nothing fancy...here put your hand on my waist."

"HUH!?" Ezekiel almost chuckled.

Bridgette smiled and chuckled a little, gently grabbing hold of his arms wrapping around them her waist, which shocked him. She had a slight twinkle in her eyes that almost made his heart jump. They gently swayed back and forth in rhythm to the song, only stumbling a little. She felt he had a rather comfortable figure, one that was decency strong, soft, and warm. The surfer girl cuddled up against him, and then she could feel his racing heart.

As the song continued, other couples joined them on the dance floor. Lightning and Jo were having a dance off, Jasmine pity Rodney brought him out to the dance floor.

Ezekiel and Bridgette were exactly the same height from forehead to toe. They looked into one another's eyes. Their eyes were sparkling, and it seemed like sparks were flying between them at the moment. Jasmine, Shawn watched the Ezekiel and Bridgette, admiring the scene, or in Rodney case, feeling queasy.

Her smiled was radiant, "You know, these past couple of days have been really nice. Want to surf more tomorrow?"

He almost nodded, because he was so tongue-tied, but he manage to smile and say, "Sure, eh. It was really fun do to last time; I could really get into surfing."

"I'd glad to teach you more, Ezekiel."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"This was the most wonderful evening of my life."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"I never thought I could ever be this happy."

*** Confessional Shawn ***

"Relationships are nothing but trouble, when you start caring someone more then yourself, you're dead meat in the zombie apocalypse."

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"Home-school...Bridgette...are they?... Nah! No way! She... wouldn't be. No, it couldn't be, not after what he said about girls" He tried to convince himself, "Bridgette and I...we had a connection! Didn't we?!"

* * *

**Remaining Campers**

**Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, Dawn, Heather, Sky, Brick.**

**Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Lightning, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.**

**16th Place: Maria**

**17th Place: Dave**

**18th Place: LeShawna**

**19th Place: Max**

**20th Place: Ella**

**21st Place: B**

**22th Place: Cameron**

**23th Place: Owen**

**24th Place: Staci**

**Votes for Sky, Maria and Heather.**

**Votes for Maria; Brick, Sky, Dawn, **

Votes for Heather; Gwen Noah


	11. Who can you trust

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama

Writers notes; Thanks to my beta HGranger89. Thanks to TDFan, Hotstreak's crossover stories for your comments. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah and happy new year.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers put their cooking skills to the test as they prepared a three-course meal for yours truly. Jo sneaky tricks won her team the match, and Maria crude remakes about Sky earned herself a ride to the boat of losers. What will happen next? Tune in right now on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The campers were in the mess hall, eating their breakfast and reflecting on the events of last night. Each of them had fun for different reasons: Jo wouldn't admit it, but she had a great time; Noah and Gwen were happy to have some time away from the crowd with a fellow introvert; Duncan was pleased to eat something edible for once, but perhaps the two happiest people among the campers were Bridgette and Ezekiel. The two were seated down next to each other flirting, well more so Bridgette; unfortunately, Ezekiel was not well versed in the art of flirting. The surfer girl smiled as she recalled moments from last night. Ever since her slow dance with Ezekiel, she had been thinking about the prairie boy a lot.

Bridgette smiled as she fed Mr. Fuzzy Ears and looked over at Ezekiel.

The prairie boy seemed to be just as happy as he sat there, eating his charcoal bacon and weeks old eggs. Shawn, who was sitting beside him, smiled at his friend and judging by the way Ezekiel was able to swallow them with no trouble whatsoever; knew the boy was in love.

Rodney watched this display in angry and disgusted that the girl he liked was falling for another guy.

"Forgot about her and focus on the game!"

Rodney jumped a little when Scarlett sat down next to him and spoke without warning.

"Huh? What?" He stammered. "Uh...huh...um...what?"

"Forgot about her. Or this could be a good thing." Scarlett smiled, "We can have two more allies."

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"I can understand why someone would love Bridgette; she is this amazing girl and an overall great person, but she my girl."

*** Mess Hall ***

All of those good thoughts came to an end when Lightning and Duncan arrived in the mess hall.

"Watch it!" Lightning snarled.

"I didn't take your damn protein!" Duncan barked.

"Lighting found it in your bag!" The two glared at each other, as Shawn and Ezekiel grinned and fist bumped.

"Good morning, campers," Chris entered the mess hall with a big grin. "Lately, I've noticed that there are certain tensions amongst you which are unresolved. Grudges that have not been settled."

"Are we going to share are deepest and biggest thoughts and fears." Gwen replied.

"So what," Noah rolled his eyes, "we're going to hold hands around the campfire, and sing Kum Ba Yah?"

"Hush let me finish!" Chris snapped. "As I was saying, the producers thoughts that a nice relaxing few day off and at spa would be just what the doctor order."

The campers all grinned.

" But, I decided that the best course of action would be to...," He smiled sincerely, "expose for all it's worth!"

"Today's challenge is all about trust, teamwork and team building. To avoid elimination, you better work through your issues."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I pretty much trust everyone on my team, Ezekiel I definitely trust, , but I'll say our team gets along better than the Gophers."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Noah, I definitely trust. But trust a shady backstabbing girl like Heather? Yeah, right!"

*** Confessional Shawn ***

"Yeah I put Lighting protein in Duncan's bag. I normally don't mess with people. But they had it coming.

*** Mess Hall ***

"To win, your team will have to complete five different trust challenges. Each task will take two campers to complete. Normally I would let you decide on who gets to completely together, but I thought it be fun if, I'll be calling the shots for you. It's just more fun this way." Chris chuckled.

The campers were following Chris through the camp, Heather and Gwen glaring at each other as were Lighting and Duncan. Ezekiel and Bridgette were talking holding hands, with was making Rodney upset.

"Yeah, Bridgette."

"Hi, Ezekiel." Bridgette smiled, "I think we have this in bag. Our team gets along better then the Gophers." Almost on cue, Heather and Gwen got in another argument. The goth girl lashing out to the prom queen, about using all the hot water earlier today. And Jasmine had to get between Duncan and Lightning from having another fight.

"Your first challenge is going to be an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure. Jo and Lighting will compete for the Bass; Heather and Gwen will compete for the Gophers." Chris tossed the equipment on the ground. Gwen eyeballed the gear curiously, while Jo eyeballed Lighting.

"Do I really have too?" Jo pointing at Lighting, knowing the reputation that he had with this kind of thing. "I don't want to plummet to my death."

"Relax!" He smiled. "Lighting a member of a rocking climbing club back home. Lighting do this sort of thing all the time."

*** Confessional Jo ***

"In all honesty...that's what worries me."

*** Rock Climbing ***

"Well, you guys won't be holding each other up exactly," Chris explained. "One camper pulls the slack through the belay while the partner climbs. If the camper falls, the belay will stop them from falling." Chris said, sounding almost disappointed. "Whoever makes it to the top first wins, but watch out I've placed a few special surprises on the mountain along the way. Like rusty nails, slippery oil slick and some minor explosives."

"Is this even safe?" Gwen asked nervously while Heather smirked at her.

"I hope not," Chris responded with a laugh, "Now, the ground team, it's your job to hoist your partner up. If you let go of the roped, it could mean danger for your partner."

"There you go," Heather smiled and tugged on the rope to show Gwen that it was tight.

"Don't sweat it It'll be like climbing a tree." Jo smirked.

"You know, just with added explosives," Noah pointed out, making Gwen gulp and Jo just shrugged.

"Alright campers, it's show time."

Chris had Jo and Gwen stand at the bottom of the cliff, and he signalled for them to start. They both scrambled with Jo taking an early lead.

"You, got this, Gwen! Hustle!" Heather yelled from below.

"I'm against Iron woman!" an annoyed Gwen yelled back as she struggle to keep up with Jo. "I'm trying my best."

Jo, meanwhile, was climbing the rocky hill with relative ease, carefully avoiding the rusty nails sticking out of the side as she made her way up. Just as when she thought she had things in the bag, a sudden explosion caused her to fall, landing well below Gwen's position on the cliffside.

"I can't watch," Bridgette cried and closed her eyes as she held onto Ezekiel.

"Lighting!" Jo groaned in frustration, for once her voice tinged with fear.

"Lighting got you, just keep Sha-climbing dude," Lighting called out, giving her a thumbs-up and Jo utilized her strength, making her way back up.

Gwen, who was obviously struggling was almost halfway up the mountain.

"Keep up the good work, Gwen, you're almost there!" Noah yelled.

"You can do it!" Brick smiled.

"Or is she?" Chris smiled and pulled out a water gun and pointed it at Heather and Lighting, but instead of squirting water, the gun squirted hot sauce, which caused the two of them to let go of the rope.

"The hell? Chris?" Heather tried to rub hot sauce out of her eyes, letting go of the rope that supported Gwen.

While Gwen was clung to a rock, Chris switched his focus to Lighting, making him let go of his rope.

"Watch it, that burns!" Lighting yelled. "Lighting can't see!"

"Lighting if you let go one more time I'll throw you off the F###ING cliff!"

"I got you!" Lighting gulped and grabbed the rope, and Jo continued her climb with her team cheering, using all of her strength, she pushed through and reached the top. However, a smiling Chris revealed a large red button. Pushing it caused an explosion and Jo let go of the rope. Lighting was jerked forward by her sudden plummet, losing his footing. They both screamed as their bodies flailed uncontrollably through the air. Finally, the weight of both campers managed to balance out, and the two jocks were hanging helplessly in mid-air.

"Uh...heh...at least you didn't fall to your death, dude" Lighting joked.

Jo just shot the egoist jock a glare before smacking him upside the head, "Shut up!"

"And the Gophers takes round one!" Chris announced. Gwen cheered from above as the line snapped and sent Lighting and Jo to the ground. The two moaned in agony much to Chris amusement.

"Bridgette, Jo's alright. You can open your eyes now." Ezekiel spoke softly as he was comforting a scared Bridgette.

She opened her eyes and looked back at Ezekiel and smiled, "thanks, that was so scary," she replied before kissing his cheek.

"Whoa!" Ezekiel unexpectedly replied, unconsciously upwards and rubbed the spot where she kissed him., but smiled back.

Bridgette blushed as she let go of him. Shawn and Jasmine smiled at their friends.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Oh, my God! I can't believe I just did that."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Whoa," Ezekiel looked up; his face was bright red.

*** Mess Hall ***

Brick and Sky were on one side of the mess hall, and Ezekiel and Bridgette were on the other side with Chris standing in the middle.

"And now for Round 2, Sky and Bridgette are cooking; ladies, you'll be preparing fugu sashimi. These traditional Japenese fish have enough poison to kill 30 people. So, the dish must be prepared carefully," Chris chuckled. Brick gulped as he looked at Sky, and Ezekiel was nervous.

Chef smiled as he tapped on a fish tank, making them puff out. "Fishes, meet your makers," Chef said as he tossed a blowfish on to the plates for both teams.

Sky was having trouble with cutting the fish because of her missing eye, Ezekiel just sat back and watched Bridgette prepare the fish. When she finished, she passed the plate to him; the prairie boy looked at it a little unsure, he turned to Bridgette, he didn't want to make her upset, and slowly he finally took a bite.

"Wow, that's really good, eh." Ezekiel smiled and finished the rest of them, making Bridgette grin from ear to ear.

Chris and everyone else turned to Brick, who poked the fish with his fork. The cadet had to admit that it looked just as good as Bridgette's did, he slowly took a bite.

"Not bad," Brick replied, suddenly his eye began twitching violently, and he gripped his chest. Groaning, Brick's skin turned blue, and he collapsed, twitching in agony and throwing up everywhere.

"Bass win!" Chris called, looking at Brick indifferently, Sky was holding her hands tightly.

"Aren't you going to help him, eh?" Ezekiel looked down at Brick

The cadet shallow breathing was terribly thin. Bridgette, remembering back to her first-aid training, struck a finger down his throat. After puking hard, Brick breathing deepened and become more steady; however, he was still twitching and very pale.

Chris just glanced down and shrugged, "He looks great to me!" Brick grunted in agony as the camera cut to Chef preparing to give mouth-to-mouth, to Brick deafening screams.

*** Confessional Sky ***

"Brick," She weeped and wipes away a tear. "If we lost tonight I'm going to ask the team to vote me off."

*** Docks ***

Bridgette and Ezekiel were taking a stroll around the camp.

"That was really brave of you, " Bridgette smiled.

"It was nothing, eh," Ezekiel rubbed the back of his neck, "and I totally trusted you."

"Don't be modest, it took serious guts," Bridgette giggled and blushed.

"The fish was really good. If it was anyone but you, I don't think I could have done it, eh." Ezekiel tried to flirt, the two smiled, locking eyes.

Ezekiel stammered off. Turning red as he noticed the surfer girl staring at him the same he was just staring at her. Now, there focus solely on each other. There hearts fluttered as they leaned towards each other slowly, there eyes twinkling like the stars at night and smiled.

Bridgette placed her hand on Ezekiel's face gently, he did the same to her. Their hearts were beating faster, both shaking in anticipation, the prairie boy more so. Their faces only continued to glow as they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

The finally out the spurt of the moment it finally happened! Bridgette and Ezekiel leaned in and touch lips. Ezekiel didn't kiss back at first, worried and unawared what to do, it was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her. His mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then she put boths arms around him and pulled him to her. His lips soften, he was not sure if he was doing this well since he never did this before. She could feel rapid beat of his heart, she wound her hands into his hair, curling them with her fingers. Her heart was hammering, it was like rushing sound of the waves hitting the shore in their ears. Neither person wanted this moment to end. The warm and tender touch of the other person's lips felt too good to want to pull away.

Finally, they pulled away from one another and opened their their eyes smiling happily, their faces now glowing with happiness.

Bridgette found herself more comfortable than she ever been since arriving on the Island, she had a few boyfriends at her school, not many pre say, and none of thom never lasted long. When they held her, it felt like an obligation on her part, a rough hug at best, but... this felt so much better, just being held.

"Hey Bridgette?" Ezekiel spoke up, after what felt like an eternity, gathering up the courage. "Would...um...do you..."

He began stammering, Bridgette looked over at him as he fumbled over his words. He took a deep breath, and looked up at her.

"Bridgette, are we dating now? I don't really know how this work, eh."

The surfer girl smiled, "Well I don't think anyone know how it really works. I think it really just depends on how comfortable you are with each other."

Ezekiel nodded, "Well, I'm very comfortable with you. I trust you... and I really like you."

She beamed at him, "Well...I like you to Ezekiel."

The praise boy shook and closed his eyes as he lean in nervously and accidentally kissed Bridgette on her nose, the surfer girl just simply giggle.

*** Forest ***

Chris had bought all the campers, minus Brick, to an area in the forest to continue their challenge. This next challenge consists of three tasks; I call it the three blind challenges! It'll begin with Willam Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and will end with the treacherous blind tobogganing. They'll each have two people per team, but one of them will be blindfolded.

"For the first task, you will be knocking arrows off your partner's head with applies like the legendary marksman William Tell," Chris explained. He tied a blindfold around his eyes, and then, wielding a slingshot he flung an apple hitting Rodney in his manhood, causing the boy to fall over, gripping himself in pain.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Scarlett asked, "Knocking apples off with arrows?"

"Shush," Chris replied, "the team for the Bass is Duncan and Lightning. The Gophers will be Dawn and Noah. The first to knock the arrow off wins!"

"Lightning can do it!" Lightning smiled, and Duncan just huffed whatever..

"You can do whichever one you want," Noah folded his arms.

"I guess I'll shoot. I'll try not to hit you where it hurts," Dawn replied with a wink. Noah, he blushed a little before he shrugged and put on his safety goggles.

"Alright, lets rock and roll..." Just as Chris began the challenge

Duncan and Noah stood across from now blindfolded Dawn and Lightning with their safety goggles on and an arrow on their heads. They both made sure to cover their groin so they didn't face the same fate as Rodney. Dawn and Lightning put an apple in their slingshot and began firing at their partners.

Lightning began pelting Duncan with apples, ignoring his screams, telling him where to aim.

"Take that protein stealer!" Lightning smiled, hoping he was hitting him. "Sha-Bam!"

Dawn, on the other hand, kept missing Noah by a few feet, the apples flying past him and into the woods.

"A little to the right! A little higher!" Noah shouted. Dawn began adjusting her aim, and it wasn't long before she was able to clear the apple of Noah's head.

The two Gophers cheered and embraced in victory, but Lightning was still hitting Duncan with the apples, seriously brusing his face with apples.

With the first of the blind challenges done, Chris brought the campers to a trapeze platform over a pond.

"Welcome to your second task, the blind trapeze," Chris said as the campers gathered around him. "To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond, which is filled with jellyfish."

The teens gasped and stepped away.

Chris smiled as he returned back to the campers and tossed a blindfold to Shawn and Heather. "Two of you will be blindfolded on the platform and hope your partner catches you because that will be a painful fall. Jasmine and Gwen will be catching. Gophers."

The Gophers was up first. Heather stood by the platform while Gwen swung on the trapeze. She didn't seemed confident and prepared to jump.

"Okay, Heather...NOW" Heather jumped off the platform but tripped over her foot and fell into the field of jellyfish; her agonizing screams could be heard as the jellyfish stung her mercilessly. Chris chuckled while the remaining campers winced at Heather's pain.

"Oooh, that going to leave a mark," Chris commented, "now let's see how the Bass respond."

Jasmine began swinging on the trapeze, with Shawn positioning to jump.

"Okay," Jasmine swung on the trapeze, "On, three. One, two, three." Shawn jumped off the platform and Jasmine just barely caught him and swung him to safety to the cheers for there team.

"The score is now 2 to 2," Chris replied, "It's time for the final challenge!"

"And now for the final challenge: Blind tobogganing. Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver will be blindfold, and the navigator gives directions," Chris smiled as the campers cringed at the thought of how dangerous it would be. "We're all tied up, 2 to 2, so whichever team wins this challenge, wins immunity for their entire team. For the Gophers it will be Sky blindfold and Dawn giving directions. For the Bass, Rodney will be blindfold and Scarlett will give directions.

Scarlett gave Rodney a look of unease, "Just listen to me and follow my directions." Rodney nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Sky smiled and patted Dawn back; Chef was painting lubricant on the toboggans rails, while the teens stood by anxiously.

While Chef chuckled and prepared the toboggans, the remaining campers waited down below. When the four campers were in position, Chef and Chris pushed the two teams down the hill; the toboggans picked up speed and rocketed down the slope.

"Left... Now right..." Dawn instructed Sky, who managed to avoid the obstacles.

Meanwhile, Rodney was too scared to listen to Scarlett directions, and they nearly hit a tree.

"Come up Rodney," Scarlett replied, "Left! LEFT!" a sudden explosion, beside them, the blast flung them in the air.

"What was that?" Scarlet asked, and the camera turned to show Chris holding a switch connected to various explosives with a big grin on his face. He gleefully pressed the switch again, sending off more explosions.

"Whoa!" Sky shouted, thrilled at the sounds of explosions, as the race to the finish line continued.

"Were, almost there just a little farther," Scarlett smirked as they were about to pass the finish line when out of nowhere, Sky and Dawn came plummeting down the hill and beat the Bass by afoot.

"Gophers win!" The Gophers cheered as the Bass hung their heads, disappointed.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

When the Bass arrived at the bonfire, Duncan still had a bandages wrapped around him, glaring at Lightning as he folded his arms and glared back.

"Alright, campers today was fun." Chris smiled.

"Speak for yourself!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Okay, you know the drill: the first marshmallow goes to Scarlett."

The bookworm smiled and collected her marshmallow.

"Bridgette and Ezekiel!" The two smiled at each other before walking over to get their marshmallows holding hands.

"Jasmine and Shawn!" The two smiled and collected their marshmallows.

"Jo and Rodney!" The large farm boy smiled and raised and hand to give her a high five, she snarled, and he lowered his hand.

"Lightning and Duncan, one of you are going home tonight."

The two nodded and smiled and each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duncan!"

"SHA-WHAT!?" Lightning exclaimed, glaring at Duncan as he caught his marshmallow.

"You protein stealing backstabber!" Lightning glared at pointed at his team. "As for the rest of you. Kicking off your best player. Your all a butch of...ARRGGG!" Lightning screamed as Chef dragged him to the boat and threw him in.

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, Dawn, Heather, Sky, Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

15th Place: Lightning

16th Place: Maria

17th Place: Dave

18th Place: LeShawna

19th Place: Max

20th Place: Ella

21st Place: B

22th Place: Cameron

23th Place: Owen

24th Place: Staci

Votes for Lightning; Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Ezekiel, Bridgette and Scarlett.

Votes for Duncan; Lightning

Votes for Ezekiel; Rodney


	12. Basic Straining

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

Writers Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89. Thanks to Hotsteak's crossover stories for your review.

* * *

*Instead of Chris doing the recap, the camera rests on very visibly grumping Chef his arms fold as he stood on the dock.*

"Yeah! I'm doing the recap; you have a problem with that!" Points a knife to the camera, the cameraman nervously shakes no. "Good! So last time on Total Drama Island … the MAGGOTS were tested with trust competitions to prove if they could cooperate together. Some passed with flying colours, while others showed that they probably shouldn't be trusted. Prairie boy and surfer girl hock up and In the end, Jockstrap went home. How much pain will I put them through this week? Sit your damn butt down to find out!"

*** Intro ***

The camera opens to the campgrounds; everyone was enjoying their time, believing it was going to be a challenge-free day. Bridgette was teaching Ezekiel how to surf, and the prairie boy nearly fell into the water as she smiled at him, Rodney was glaring. Gwen and Noah were against the tree enjoying some shade; the latter was reading, while the former smiling at him. Jo and Brick were swimming laps around the island, Shawn and Jasmine were enjoying a good swim, and Heather was plotting something. Scarlett was sunbathing, and Sky was working out.

Rodney's eyes widened as he turned to dorks; Surfer girl and prairie boy were sitting on the surfboards and kissed.

"That was great, Ezekiel." Bridgette smiled when the prairie boy surfaced from a wipeout.

"I thought I was going to drown, eh." Ezekiel coughed up water.

"You almost had that wave!" She smiled, and the two continued to surf until Ezekiel caught one. He looked delighted and pumped his fist in the air but quickly tripped off his board, turning red with embarrassment. "Your first wave." She clapped.

"Th...This...is...really...fun." Ezekiel said, "I think I can get into surfing."

"Hey, has the surfering," Jasmine called out.

"Not good, eh," Ezekiel replied, looking down in embarrassment.

"Hey, you're getting better, Ezekiel." Bridgette smiled, and patted his back, making him blush.

"I have a good teacher, eh." Ezekiel smiled towards Bridgette, making her blush.

"I'm not great," Bridgette replied, embarrassed by the comment.

"Don't say that you helped us win the talent show with your surfing," Ezekiel replied. He couldn't help but feel a little woozy in his stomach every time she smiled at him as the seawater sprayed his face.

"You as well," Bridgette smiled and replied to him in both Italian and Japanese.

"Totally you have some sick skills on that board," Shawn added, "Hey, mind if I try?"

"Sure," Bridgette said, he ran to the beach shack and returned with a surfboard.

"Surfs up" Shawm jumped from the docks only to slip backwards and land in the water, making Jasmine smile.

After a fun day of rest, the campers fell asleep in their beds, but at 2 AM, Chef, wearing his army outfit, stood outside the cabins and blew an air horn, ejecting the teens from their beds. The campers staggered out of their cabins, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, groaning and complaining.

"Chris, you're dead!" Jo exclaim from the cabin, cracking her knuckles.

They all glared at Chef.

"Where's Chris?" Scarlett asked.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS," Chef screamed, "I'M IN CHARGE AND IT TIME TO TURN THINGS UP A NOTCH! NO MORE P#### ASS CHALLENGES! YOU'LL ALL START WITH A WARM-UP: TWO LAPS AROUND THE ISLAND! NOW GET RUNNING! WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED, GO TO THE DOCKS"

The campers were about to take off before Chef stopped them. "WAIT! ONE MORE THING MAGGOTS, YOU HAVE TO CARRY THESE!" Chef tossed a sixty-pound backpack at Noah, causing the teen to fall from the weight. Chef then threw backpacks at the remaining campers. Everyone, except Rodney, Jo, Jasmine and Brick, struggled with the weight and were hunched over.

"ALRIGHT SOLDIERS, MOVE!" Chef yelled and began to run as the campers followed, cursing Chef under their breath. Scarlett, and Dawn were at the back of line struggling even to move, Jo and Brick was able to keep pace with Chef, trying to out each other.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR. ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Chef chanted, a montage of the campers running showed on the screen.

_Let's get down to business you damn Maggots!"_

_Did they send me babies when I asked for soldiers?_

Brick and Jo was leading the pack, Rodney, Shawn and Bridgette were not far behind.

_"You're the most pathetic bunch of maggots I've ever met!"_

Scarlett and Dawn were crawling on the ground, crushed by the weight of their backpacks.

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Maggots, I'll make soldiers out of you_

Sky and Duncan were about even.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

Ezekiel and Gwen were in the middle of the pack, both were sweating heavily, and their breathing was short and hard.

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make soldiers out of you_

Scarlett and Dawn threw up, Brick tripped, landing on the snake, Jo was laughing.

_Rodney : I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Scarlett: Dear God; this is worse then death._

_Dawn: Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym_

_Jo and Duncan: Stop singing before we get sued!"_

It was by midafternoon by the time everyone finished, Jo crossing the line just a few second before Brick and smirk at him, while Jasmine, Shawn and Rodney weren't not far behind. Bridgette and Sky was hot on their heels. Gwen managed to beat Ezekiel and Duncan by a second, followed by Scarlett and Dawn, while Heather cross the line last.

"Is it over?" Gwen asked, wiping away sweat from her forehead, as Scarlett and Dawn threw up again.

*** Docks ***

The campers stood lined up on the dock, exhausted and sweaty while Chef continued to bark at them.

"LINE UP AND STAND UP STRAIGHT! YOU CALL THIS PROPER FORMATION? FEET TOGETHER! ARMS DOWN! EYES FORWARD! CHIN UP!" As Chef gave these orders, he smacked anyone who wasn't standing properly with a paddle. Ezekiel was having the hardest time standing correctly and received multiple hits from Chef.

"Ow, that hurts." The prairie boy rubbed his back, only to get struck again.

"This is going to be fun," Noah whispered under his breath to Gwen who nodded.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Chef roared and struck Noah on the back with his paddle.

"AHH! That's hurts!" Chef glared down at the bookworm. "I mean, nothing at all sir," Noah replied attempting to put on a harsh soldier voice.

"AND YOU'LL SAY NOTHING UNTIL I GIVE YOU A REASON TO SPEAK. OTHERWISE, I'LL PULL YOUR GOD#### TONGUE OUT THROUGH YOUR GOD#### NECK!" Chef eyeballed the contestants, who all, but Jo and Brick, looked at him nervously. "TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS MY BOOT CAMP! CHRIS' STUPID LAWYERS SAID IT WOULD BE TO HARSH! BUT THAT'S TOO BAD FOR YOU! AFTER TODAY, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" A few campers gulped. "LAST ONE STANDING WINS IMMUNITY FOR THEIR TEAM!"

"Um, where's Chris?" Heather asked, receiving a strike from Chef. Sky, Noah and Gwen, chuckled and received a smack shortly after.

"NOW!" Chef barked, "THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS ARE GOING TO BE THE HARDEST, CRUELEST, MEANEST DAYS YOU HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED IN YOUR ENTIRE LIVES! WHEN I SAY JUMP, YOU BETTER ASK HOW HIGH! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

The campers nodded their heads in agreement, too scared to say otherwise. Of course, being Chef, this kind of answer would not suffice. He went down the line of the campers and struck each of them on the back, "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"YES DRILL SERGEANT CHEF!" All the campers replied, with Ezekiel throwing in an EH! on end.

"NOW WHEN YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH, REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME AND RING THE BELL OF DISHONOR AND REPORT TO THE CABIN OF FAILURES! EVERYONE TO THE BEACH NOW!"

*** Confessional Gwen ***  
"Okay whoever sick twisted person put him in charge of today's challenge. Seriously F#########K YOUUUUUU!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Okay, Chris is one thing. But having to deal with his short-tempered sidekick is too much."

*** Confession Jo ***

"Now, this is a challenge I can get behind." She grinned, pumped her arms up.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Maybe doing this show wasn't such a good idea."

*** Confessional Brick ***

"This is want my training was like. "

*** Confessional Chef ***

"None of these kids would have survived the first week in Nam. Well maybe Jo or Brick. "

*** Beach ***

All of the campers were finally assembled down at the beach where they stood behind two large canoes placed on the beach, "LISTEN UP!." Chef said, "EACH TEAM MUST HOLD THE CANOES OVER THEIR HEADS. I CATCH ANYONE TAKING THEIR'S HANDS OFF THE CANOE, AND YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED! ALSO, THIS CHALLENGE DOESN'T END UNTIL ONE OF YOU GIVES UP." Chef chuckled, "BUT I STRONGLY NOT QUITTING...it could be your last mistake...CANOES UP NOW!"

On Chef's command, the two teams hoisted up their canoe.

"This isn't so hard," Brick said confidently as he held up his part of the canoe high and proud.

"Please this is nothing," Jo smirked

"Yeah, this is, easy, eh," Ezekiel added.

Hours passed, and the scorching heat combined with the strain on their arms was beginning to take its toll on the campers, except Jo and Brick , who somehow didn't break a sweat glaringly at each other. Coupled with the fact that they were denied breakfast and lunch, they were dead tired and starving.

At the front of the canoes, Jo and Brick would glance over at one another. Glaring at each, like showdown in a western . Shawn and Jasmine were chatting amongst themselves.

"Come on sissies," Chef barked out, "You don't eat until someone gives up,"

The camera zoomed out to reveal that Chef and various crew members were lying on the beach eating while the campers stomaches continued to growl. Chef threw a half eaten chicken wing in front of them, Scarlett and Dawn's arms were beginning to turn into rubber.

"Don't any of you even think about ringing the bell!" Jo glared back at her team, "or I'll ring your motherf###ing bell!"

"Good one," Noah scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"How are you doing over there, eh?" Ezekiel mouthed to Bridgette silently.

"The heat is killing me," she mouthed back, "you?"

"Arms are feeling like rubber," he replied, "but at least I get to stand next to you."

"I was thinking the same thing," Bridgette smiled. "Makes this lame challenge worthwhile."

Ezekiel blushed.

On the Gopher's side, Heather noticed Rodney glazing at her; she smirk and she seductively swinging her hips back and forth.

Heather smiled and looked back at them, "Seeing something you like?"

"I, uh," Rodney's face was a bright red as he struggled to speak, and let go of the canoe.

"YOU!" Chef roared and pointed at Rodney, "You're out!"

Rodney smiled nervously as his team glared at him.

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" Chef barked.

The Bass sighed and dropped their canoe, while the Gophers cheered and tossed their canoe down as well.

"Listen here," Chef said softly as he crouched down and patted Rodney on the back. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Th...Thank you...Mr. Chef sir," Rodney panted, "That's..."

"EXCEPT FOR BEING A BIG BABY THAT LET HIS TEAM DOWN!" Chef suddenly hollered right in her face. "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU REPORT TO THE DINING HALL! IT'S DINNER TIME!"

The starving campers cheered, and all took off to finally have their dinner.

*** Mess Hall ***

The teens gathered in the mess hall, where Chef stood by garbage cans.

"So, where's the food!?" Jo snarled.

"You're looking at it," Chef chuckled as he mentioned to the trash cans. Shawn opened a can and looked inside.

"This is the discarded leftovers from yesterday."

"That's all you get," Chef replied,

"You don't honestly expect us to eat any of that...garbage do you?" Heather demanded, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Seriously this must be against made health code law," Scarlett folded her arms.

"IN WAR YOU TAKE WHAT YOU CAN GET," Chef replied as he grabbed a banana peel from one of the cans and swallowed in whole, nearly causing all of the campers to come close to hurling as they watched him lick off rotten contents of the banana peel off his face.

"You have ten minutes to eat before night training begins!"

The campers all winced and reluctantly began to dig through the garbage, looking for anything edible. Shawn was the first to root through the bins, finding half eaten apples.

*** Confessional Shawn ***

"Chef was right in the apocalypse or war. You take what you can fine."

*** Mess Hall ***

Heather picked up a dirty banana peel and quickly dropped it.

"Yeah, this isn't happening. I'd rather starve."

"Whatever drama queen," Noah folded his arms, "If I can handle Chef cooking, then I handle this." He pulled out what was left of a roast beef sandwich, he took a bite out of the sub, and not two seconds after he swallowed, a rat poked its head out from where he had just bitten. A look of pure terror and disgust spread across his face, screaming like a girl he dropped the sandwich and raced to the doors as fast as he could.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Shawn replied taking a bite of some soft of slimy green material covered in maggots, eating it without any problem, unlike the other campers Shawn was eating the bugs on his food.

Brick just shrugged and tried to do the same, but as soon as he swallowed, he covered his mouth and ran off, trying not to barf.

"F##king p###y!" Jo smirked, and swallowed green much, her face turned purple and began choking. Jasmine quickly picked her and perform the heimlich causing to puke it up on Duncan.

"This is all kinds of messed up," Gwen commented, as she gave up on searching.

"There has to be something," Jasmine replied as she dug deep into the can. She brought her arm up and saw that she was holding some unidentifiable blob, that jumped off her hand and scurried across the floor.

"I think something alive in there," Duncan said as he was rooting through the bin, "OW! Something bit me!"

Meanwhile, Ezekiel brought two trays of half-eaten candy cars, juice box and pieces of fruit over to Bridgette and sat down next to her.

"Hey, I found these in the garbage and washed them," Ezekiel said as he over her a tray, to which she happily accepted.

"Thanks."

"So, this challenge is pretty hard, eh," Ezekiel said exhausted.

"No kidding," Bridgette replied as she looked around the room and saw Jo dig deep into the garbage bins, and ate something that looked like it was leftover from the cooking challenge. "I guess it's good we have Jo on our team. She's pretty much a one-woman army."

"Yeh," Ezekiel added, "But you're tough too, eh."

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled as Shawn and Jasmine sat by them.

"Hi, guys," Jasmine said, rather tired as she took a seat next to them.

"Oh," Ezekiel said, not noticing the pair, "Found anything good?"

"I found a sandwich," Shawn replied, showing a half-eaten sandwich.

"I found a turkey leg," Jasmine added.

"That's nice," said Bridgette.

*** Camp Grounds ***

For the next challenge, the campers found themselves having to dance in unison with Chef, an easy feat at first but soon became quite tiring as the activity continued.

"When... does it... end?" Noah huffed out as he struggled to keep it up.

"This is torture," Scarlett complained.

"When one of you gives up," Chef replied as he continued dancing, as Noah looked at the bell.

"Don't you even think it about it, bookworm," glared Heather.

"My body's killing me," Noah grunted in pain and held his chest, "I think I'm about to have a heart attack."

"Don't bail on us, Noah!" Brick replied.

"Come on, Noah push through it," Gwen supported.

"I...I...Ca..." Noah began to sweat, and it became harder and harder to keep up with Chef; he looked at the bell and his teammates who glared and pled with him. "I'm sor..." Just then, the bell rang. The Gophers turned to see that Scarlett rang it, looking down in shame.

"F##king really!?" Jo glared, "quitting during a dance challenge!"

"Wait... So, it's over?" Noah hoped.

"Yep," Chef said, "Everyone take a twenty-minute break before the next challenge." Noah, Dawn and Ezekiel immediately collapsed on the ground.

*** Mess Hall ***

The remaining contestants were sitting at their tables while Chef explained the next part of the challenge.

"For your next challenge, you will write a 300-word essay describing how much you love me."

"Narcissistic much," Duncan and Heather snarled.

"Finally something easy," Noah said with a sigh of relief, as a few campers nodded in agreement.

"But we don't like you," a confused Ezekiel replied. Chef glared at the prairie boy and hit him.

Time passed, as the campers delved into their essays. Noah completed it before everyone else, Jo glared, her eye twitching as she violently scribbled. Ezekiel struggled with the essay at first but then decided to write his essay as if it was about Bridgette, just replacing her name with Chef. For the others, it was pure torture having to come up with stuff to say about a man they despised.

"Time's up!" Chef walked around and collected the papers, "I like Chef because he's really really really really really really really really..." Chef looked through the pages and snarled. "This is just three pages of really in between."

"It's three hundred words." Duncan smirked and folded his arms.

Chef shock his head and read the next you.

"To Chef with long golden hair and beautiful sparklingly eyes and heart as big as the ocean, with a smile that can light up the night?" Chef grunted as he read the paper and tore it up. Ezekiel tried to hide his embarrassment by covering his face with his hat, but Bridgette smiled at him. Chef stalked around the room, seeing that Dawn had fallen asleep he banged his fist on the table in front of him, causing Dawn to jump six feet in the air.

"YOU'RE OUT. THE REST OF YOU GET TO BED AND REPORT BACK IN 0500 HOURS!"

*** Obstacle Course ***

A few hours later, the still tired campers had to show up to an obstacle course. There were large wooden walls, swinging ropes, and even a swinging axe. The campers took off into the course, Duncan had some trouble getting stuck in the mud, Heather got her foot tied around the swinging ropes, As people kept running the course, Jo was in the lead followed by Brick, but trailing behind everyone was Ezekiel and Noah.

"This... SUCKS!" Ezekiel tried to catch his breath as they struggled to climb the wall, only making it halfway to the top before they plummeted to the ground. They spit out a large helping of mud as they tried to get up.

"I can't keep going!" Noah as they both collapsed.

"Are you two weaklings calling it quits?" Chef asked.

"Yeah... eh. I can't handle anymore," Ezekiel replied, looking ashamed as he glanced at his team, Jo glared at him, Bridgette and his friends smiled.

"Me too," Noah added.

"Your tours of duty are finished," Chef replied and then turned to face the remaining campers still in the game, "it's time for the final challenge."

*** Forest ***

The campers still competing were dangling upside down from the top of a giant tree. Jo, Duncan, Bridgette, Shawn and Jasmine were on one side, Heather, Gwen, Sky and Brick on the other.

"Whoever lasts the longest wins immunity for their team," Chef explained. "By now the blood has started to rush to your heads. Up next is nausea." As Chef continued to list the side effects, Bridgette and Heather passed out.

"Are you alright?" Ezekiel asked he went over to inspect her.

"I'm okay," Bridgette replied. She tried to get up just as Duncan lost his grip and landed on top of her. "On second thought, no, I'm not." She groaned.

Two hours passed and neither of them budged and soon night fell, and Sky fell leaving Brick alone for the Gophers and Jo, Jasmine and Shawn for the Bass.

The Bass grinned and Gophers were cheering for Brick.

Soon enough, Brick and Jo had began to lose their grip and were both beginning to slide off the tree. Then Jasmine and Shawn jumped down.

"The Bass win," Chef exclaimed. The Bass ran over to the two survivalist to celebrate, as the Gophers groaned collectively at the realization that they'd lost.

As the Bass cheered, Chef approached the two finalist.

"Well done soldiers," Chef said as them a saluted, "I'll go to war with you, anytime."

"Uhh...Thanks," Jasmine replied.

"MMm. Thanks sir?" Shawn said.

"Glad to hear it, soldiers," Chef said as a single tear ran down his face. "Glad to hear it."

*** Camp Grounds ***

The Bass celebrated all the way to the cabins, having earned decent food for winning the challenge. The campers had a picnic of fresh fruits, sandwiches, soda pop, chips and more. Shawn and Jasmine sat together in a corner to eat, Jo and Duncan ate in silencet,. Ezekiel and Bridgette sat together, eating grilled cheese sandwiches and sharing a bag of cookies and potato salad. The two accidentally touched hands for a moment as they reached into the cookie bag and Ezekiel turned away blushing. She smiled a kiss him, Rodney glared at the two couples.

*** Confessional Rodney ***

Is seen crying and mumbling.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Screaming Gophers gathered at the bonfire with Chef instead of Chris, but he didn't have marshmallows.

"Up, Chef where the marshmallows?" Sky asked.

"Silence MAGGOTS I picking who goes home!" The campers began protesting and arguing. "SILENCE!" Chef roared, "Tha maggot leaving is!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dawn!"

"WHAT!?" Dawn exclaimed. "But why?!"

"I said dropping out would be wrong mistake. You're the first to drop out of your team!" Chef roared.

"Well, I like to say the negative void fills your hearts and Chris." Dawn frowned before turning to her friends to say goodbye, "Don't worry Sky I sense good things for you, same for many of you. But I sense a darkness in the group." she turned to glare at Heather, before making her way to the boat.

"The rest of you maggots are safe!" Chef said, "Go and rest soldiers; you earned it." He turned to the camera and glared, "Come back next time to see which one of these MAGGOTS go home, or I don't get paid."

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, Heather, Sky, Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Ezekiel, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

14th Place: Dawn

15th Place: Lightning

16th Place: Maria

17th Place: Dave

18th Place: LeShawna

19th Place: Max

20th Place: Ella

21st Place: B

22th Place: Cameron

23th Place: Owen

24th Place: Staci

Voting

Chef - Dawn


	13. X-Treme Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

Writer's notes; thanks to Hotstreak's crossover stories for your reviews.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Chef put the campers through a gruelling training camp to see which campers could handle the most torture. There were a lot of quitters and many near injuries throughout the two days, but the one who came out on top were the Bass. And Chef booted Dawn. Who will be next? Find out today on Total Drama Island. "

*** Intro ***

The campers were all peacefully sleeping in their cabins. The camera showed Rodney curled in his bed, sucking his thumb, Jo, Brick and Sky were already awake doing there morning jog, and Heather was snoozing peacefully.

Suddenly the sound of a loud plane overhead woke everyone up. Chris could be seen above the cabins piloting the plane. The very tired campers made their outside, giving Chris annoyed looks, or in Jo's case flipping him off.

"ARG!" Heather groaned, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Get in line," Gwen groaned as well.

"Got to give him some credit, he keeps finding new ways to ruin our day," Brick replied, just as Chris went into a nosedive straight for the campers.

"Look out!" The campers all took Bridgette advice they all screamed and ducked out of thr away as Chris barely missed them and landed.

"This is so awesome!" Chris yelled before bringing the plane to a stop.

"You could have killed us with that thing!" Jasmine snarled, making Chris chuckle.

Chris shrugged, "I have to practice on getting my pilot's license somehow."

Jo snarled, "That does it!" She lunged forward to only be held back by her team.

Shawn ressured her, "Let's just all relax."

Jo just sighed, "Whatever."

"Just letting you guys have a taste of today's EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!" Chris replied, yelling through a megaphone.

"Awesome!" Rodney cheered loudly, earning glares from the others.

"Ugh, it is WAY too early for this," Gwen whined.

"Yeah, because everything we do isn't extreme enough," Noah replied, causing a few snickers among the campers, annoying Chris.

"Today, you'll participate in three challenges. First up is EXTREME SOFA BED SKYDIVING!"

The campers looked nervous and confused as the door to the plane came open, and a sofa bed was pushed out. Chef stood in the doorway, wearing a parachute.

"Campers will plummet, er, I mean skydive, to a waiting sofa bed target."

Chef demonstrated saying by jumping out of the plane and on to the sofa bed. Rather than land comfortably, the sofa bed folded and trapped Chef inside, making him grunt in pain. As Chris hoped, this scared the campers further.

"Of course, you'll be skydiving from 5,000 feet," Chris smiled. "and you'll be using these"

He tossed out two worn-out parachutes full of holes and tears. The teens gasped at how unsafe they looked.

"And since Noah is so eager, he'll jump for Gophers and Shawn will jump for the Bass."

*** Confessional Noah ***

My parents always told me my smart mouth would get me into trouble someday. I really should have listened to them.

*** Camp Grounds ***

Noah and Shawn looked down at their parachutes and gulped.

"Well, so much for not getting maimed today," Noah said.

"Welp, so much for praying for an easy challenge." Shawn nervously chuckled.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around the two unfortunately paled jumpers, "Come up guys, what's life without a little risk and jumping into the arms of death?"

"I'd rather be bored and safe then lively and suicidal."

"Same here."

"Don't worry about it," Amazon smiled, putting a comforting hand on Shawn shoulder, making him smile. "I'm sure it's perfectly safe. Right, Chris?"

Rather than respond. Chris just began laughing maniacally, making them gulp.

"Do the parachutes even work?" Scarlett asked, as she look over the parachute. "They look very old."

"Maybe? They were used in World War I," Chris shrugged. "Now then, the second challenge of the day is. EXTREME MOOSE RIDING!"

The camera swung around to show a grumpy moose being kept in a small fenced area.

"Whoever lasts the longest on the moose wins their challenge."

"That things don't look so tough, I've seen kittens that were more dangerous," Jo replied rather bored. She walked over and stood toe to hoof with the animal, glaring at it, causing it to shake in fear.

"Well, it's your lucky day, Jo, you'll be riding for the Bass," Chris replied, "and Brick, will ride for the Gophers." Jo replied by cracking her knuckles, glaring at Brick.

"This guy doesn't look so mean," Brick commented as he went over and leaned down at the moose, "Hello there!"

Unlike Jo, the moose wasn't intimidated by the cadet, glaring at him and kicking him in the face, knocking him on to his butt. Making Jo and Duncan laugh as Brick dusted himself off.

"And the last challenge is EXTREME SEA-DOO WATER SKIING!" The camera showed the mud-filled course that was riddled with ramps and flags." Contestants will water ski, grabbing as many flags as they can before cruising to the finish line while a member of the opposing team drives and they have to drive, or they lose the challenge."

"But how do we water ski without water?" Jasmine asked.

"It's really hard," Chris replied.

The campers looked over at the course where Chef had emerged from behind some bushes riding a sea doo. He yelled as the vehicle bounded around uncontrollably, before crashing into a tree.

"Hahaha, awesome!" Once Chris was done laughing at Chef's pain, he faced the campers. "Now, Rodney, you'll be water skiing for the Bass."

"Awesome!" Rodney shooted with excitement.

"And Heather will be driving. Now for the Gophers Gwen will ski while Duncan drives."

"Oh, boy," Gwen sarcastically replied.

"Whatever," Heather replied, annoyed, "what do we win?"

"You'll be safe from elimination, and you'll win a trip to a spa mobile shower."

The campers gasped in awe, and they stared at the sparkling mobile showers. The campers, especially the girls, looked amazed

"Can it be?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, it is." Chris replied, "So are you ready for today's EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE?"

"Sounds fun." Gwen rolled his eyes.

Noah scoffed, "Seriously? We already have showers here so what the point of this?"

"Hot clean water, massage jets, no peephole." Chris turned to Rodney, who was beet red. "Now, break for breakfast, then meet back here in 20 minutes for the EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!"

*** Confessional Noah ***

Is seen writing on a piece of paper. "My collection of Spiderman comics I'll give to Thomas, and my PS4 I'll give to...

*** Confessional Heather ***

"I already need us to win today because I'm out of options, but now with a shower is on the line, there's no way I'm letting us lose. I don't care what I have to do, I'm not going home. The team merge should happen soon, and I can get some of the Bass to help me.

*** Mess Hall ***

While everyone was busy eating their slop of the day, Bridgette was talking to Jasmine sharing her salad with Mr. Fuzzy Ears. Gwen was smiling at Heather, taking pleasure in how worried she was.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to f##king die."

Next to Noah, Sky grinned and shrugged. "You know the old saying 'the best glimpse of heaven is on the way into hell."

Noah growled, "You know that's not very helpful!"

Over at the end of the tables, Shawn were currently educating Ezekiel.

Shawn cleared his throat and looked at Ezekiel, "Now what does the phase 'what's up' mean?"

"Um...how are you doing, eh." Bridgette and Jasmine who were watching were giggling.

The zombie nut smiled kindly, "Correct. Now what does the remark 'bite me' mean?"

"Shut up eh?"

Shawn smiled, "Now, what does 'hang loss' mean?"

Ezekiel blinked and said, "I'm not hanging anymore,eh" He blinked and groaned "I never understand this."

Shawn gently patted his friend's back and remarked, "You'll get it soon, don't worry."

"Beside," Bridgette voice came behind them, wrapped an arm around Ezekiel. "His clueless is adorable." She kissed his cheek.

*** Challenge Site ***

The campers gathered around Chris and the plane. Shawn and Noah had their parachutes strapped on.

"Now ground team," Chris explained, "will use these sofa beds to help cushion their fall."

"You gotta have some serious guts to go through with this," Ezekiel said to Jasmine, as she smile at Shawn.

She was about to replies as Jo scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Not really. I mean, if we lose the challenge and he didn't do it then he'd just end up like that chatterbox that we voted off first."

"Oh, right." Ezekiel awkwardly scooted away.

"You got this Noah, we'll make sure that your landing goes smoothly," Gwen assured the bookworm as the two shared a smiling before he and Shawn prepared to board the plane.

"Or not," Heather replied with a shrug.

"Gee thanks!" Noah scoffed.

"Just remember to pull the cords, and you'll be fine."

"Great advice Brick, I would have never thought of doing that." Noah replied as he stepped onto the plane, followed closely by Shawn. Chris flew them high into the air; once they reached the 5,000 feet distance that was required for the challenge, Shawn swung the door opened, and they both gulped as they looked down.

"It's not that far," Shawn commented as he began sweating, betraying the lie he told himself, "I can see the sofa from here."

"You're going to jump out of a plane to impress some girl?"

"What NO?!" Noah didn't seem convinced.

"If you could just sign these before you jump," Chris said while holding up papers and a pen.

"Why?" Noah raised an eyebrow, "We already signed our insurance forms at the start of the show."

"Organ donation," Chris pointed out, "I have this cannibal challenge that I want to pitch, and if anything bad happens to you, we could use free props, so a win-win."

"You're joking, right?" Noah asked, the first time not reply with some sarcastic comment. He and Shawn both looking terrified.

"Well, I hate to waste," Chris smiled as Noah passed him a letter, "What's this?"

"My last will and testament."

Chris smiled as they reached the drop zone, "Remember, pull the blue cord and then the red one. Or was it pull the red one and then the blue one... Whatever!" Chris returned to the pilot seat. Noah and Shawn reluctantly got into a jumping position; Noah took a deep breath and braced himself.

"God it's me, Noah. I'm not a praying man, but if you do exist and I die, please strike down the demon known as Chris." Noah took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he jumped out, quickly plummeting to the ground below. At first, he screamed, but he pulled himself together.

"I can do this," he nervously said to himself. He took the cords of his chute, unfortunately the cords just rip out. "F""""""""""K!"

"Alright guys, let's move," Sky called out, making the Gophers push the bed into position, Noah continued yelling for his life as he dropped like a rock; he connected with the ground landing on some rocks on the beach, and a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the camp. The Gophers team rushed over to Noah aid; even Heather appeared to be concerned for her teammate. The Bass joined in shock.

Chef arrived and carried out a bandaged Noah on a stretcher.

"I'll go with him to the infirmary," Gwen said." I won't leave his side." Sky gave her a reassuring pat on the back as she continued to look worried

"No can do MAGGOT!" Chef replied. "You have to be with your team during the challenge, or you forfeit it for your team."

"Noah would want you to support your team in the challenge," Sky replied as she and Brick gave Gwen a reassuring pat on the back.

Meanwhile, Shawn was getting ready to make his jump, Chris was showing the footage of Noah, making him shake in fear.

He crossed himself and took his jump and began to descend. On the ground, the Bass were pushing the sofa into position. Jasmine scanned the sky to find Shawn and finally spotted him as he about to pull the cord.

"Here he comes!"

In the air, Shawn was beginning to panic, "Ok, ok, ok, it was the red cord!" He yanked his red cord followed by the blue cord. Rather than deploy, the parachute did nothing. "FFFFFFF##K!"

Shawn yelled for his life as he continued to drop like a rock.

"What happened to his chute?" Bridgette replied.

"Quickly and push!" Jo shouted.

"He's falling way to fast for us to catch him in time," Scarlett commented.

"Hurry up!" Jo roared, "If we hustle, then we can catch him."

"SHAWN!" Jasmine cried out.

Shawn continued yelling for his life as he dropped like a rock; he connected with the sofabed closing his eyes tightly.

"Shawn! You did it!" Jasmine smiled and hugged him as the team cheered with Rodney glaring.

"Bass win, Gopher loss. 1 to 0."

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"You think if I crashed like Noah did, Gwen or Jasmine would raced over to attend to me?"

*** Confessional Heather ***

"So I'm in real hot water; I need some allies."

*** Moose Stable ***

On the way to the Stable, Rodney was glaring at the couples holding hands, Ezekiel and Bridgette and Jasmine and Shawn.

"Alright cowpokes," Chris smiled to Brick and Jo, "Time for EXTREME MOOSE RIDING CHALLENGE!"

"Must you do that every time?" Duncan asked looking annoyed. "That is starting to really irritated me."

"Alright, let me at them," Brick stormed over and climbed up on the moose as Chris started the stopwatch. The moose was thrashing wildly trying to buck Brick off, but the cadet had a tight grip on its antlers. "Is that all you got?" he shouted.

The beast was bucking wildly getting angrier by the second, Chris was beginning to get bored as he stared at his watch showing five minutes had passed. "Yeah, you're not that tough; I've tamed better than you." When a ten minutes pasted the beast began to calm down and was reigned in.

"Beat that," Brick jumped off and joined his team.

"Ten minutes, that's tough to beat," Chris said.

Jo popped her knuckles and put her game face on and made her way to the moose.

"Easy now, boy." Jo patted the moose on the head, its eyes turned red, and bucked Jo off, flinging her into a tree.

"And, Jo clocked in," Chris looked at his watch, "Nine minutes, for the Bass, it's tied 1-1." The Gopher ran to Brick cheering, hoisting him up and carrying him to the water ski area.

"You just go lucky." Jo folded her arms.

*** Water Ski Area ***

The campers were now gathered around the muddy lake for the final challenge, Gwen and Rodney were in their swim gear. Gwen was wearing a very small two piece dark blue bikini that stood out from her pale skin. In response, Rodney fainted with a bloody nose.

"Now its time for the tiebreaker. EXTREME SEA-DOO WATER SKI CHALLENGE!, up first is Gwen!"

Gwen took her position on the water skis and took hold of the handles attached to the sea-doo. A determined Duncan sat on the vehicle.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"If we win, we get a nice hot shower, but if we lose we can finally vote Heather off," Gwen smiled, "Either option is good for me."

*** Water Ski Area ***

"And Go!" Chris shouted Duncan, rocketed out in the muddy lake, pulling Gwen out of the water and dragged her through the mud. She flew off a nearby ramp, and Gwen narrowly missed the flag. They landed with a great impact, and Gwen grunted in pain from the impact but held up and grabbed the next flag.

"You can do it, Gwen" Sky cheered.

"Bring us home!" Brick smiled.

By the time Duncan crossed the finished line, Gwen had grabbed two flags.

"And with that, Gwen scored two flags! If Rodney gets more then two the Bass win!"

Shawn massaged Rodney shoulders, "You got this, man!"

"We believe you in," Bridgette smiled, this earned a smiled from Rodney.

Rodney gave his team high fives and took his position; Heather gave him a nasty grin.

"If you think I'm letting you win, you're out of your mind!"

"I'm bringing my A-game," a determined Rodney replied.

"And Go!" Heather took off in jet ski, Rodney was actually able to keep his footing in the water skies and reached down and grabbed the first flag. As his team cheered and Heather snarled, he grabbed the second flag.

"No, no, no!" Heather growled as Rodney grabbed the third flag, putting him firmly in the lead.

"Bass are in the lead!" Chris exclaimed, prompting the Bass to cheer, "Heather has to cross the finish line, or she forfeits the challenge to the Bass."

"I may have to cross the line, but you don't!" Heather angrily stated, she turned around to face the attached rope and pulled a knife from her pocket and prepared to cut the rope. Suddenly a low hanging branch hooked itself into Heather's bra, and slowly ripped her top up, revealing her breasts. Heather quickly covered herself as Rodney flew into a rock from the shock. The jet ski hit a bump, sending it flying with Heather into the finished line without Rodney.

"Well, it seems Heather crossed the finished line but because Rodney didn't the Gophers win!" Heather cheered loudly and smirked at Gwen, who was less than pleased.

"Bass I will be seeing you tonight." The Bass looked down with disappointment, and Jo let out a piercing scream as she stormed towards a nearby tree. She began to take her frustration out on it and kicked it so hard that she knocked it down. The Killer Bass were huddled together in fear of their teammate.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Remember, when your name is called, come up and receive your marshmallow. Whoever does not get one a marshmallow it's over for first marshmallow goes to Shawn and Jasmine."

The two smiled and collected there marshmallows.

"Also safe are Duncan and Scarlett," The two smiled.

"Jo," She pumped her fist in the air.

"Bridgette." She caught the marshmallow and Ezekiel flashed her a smiled to which she grinned back. Bridgette then looked at Ezekiel perplexed, not knowing why he was at the bottom two. Her jaw dropped, but realize she didn't have to fear.

"Ezekiel and Rodney, this is the last marshmallow of the evening. Rodney you did perform horribly today and cause your team to lose? And Ezekiel well... I don't really know why. But the last marshmallow of the night goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rodney!"

"WHAT!?" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"But why? Rodney lost the challenge, eh!"

"I voted for Rodney!" Bridgette said.

"Same!" Jasmine and Shawn nodded.

Ezekiel sighed, Bridgette looked down in sadness.

"Promise me you'll win this game, eh," he whispered to her.

"I promise." she whispered back.

"Boat's waiting!" Chris called out.

"Bye, Bridgette. You were the best person I ever met," Ezekiel replied in a sad but genuine tone, he removed his hat and gave it to her.

Her eyes bewidened as Ezekiel handed his toque to Bridgette who blinked as she took it in her hands, "Really? But this is your favorite hat?"

"Yep, my favorite hat to my favorite girl." Few of the campers snickered, but to Bridgette it was sweet, poor innocent sweetness.

Bridgette blushed in response and gently kissed him on the lips.

Ezekiel smiled and then looked over to see some of the others walking over with Jasmine given a bone crushing hug, "You'll be missed."

The prairie boy smiled, "I'll miss you too." He looked over at Shawn and gave him a fist bump.

"I was glad to have meet you Ezekiel," She said, and wrapped her arms around him, she lifted her face and cupped his face, and they kissed again for some time. The couple broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes once again. Though there tears in them, they still seemed to sparkle and shine with emotion.

"Promise me you'll win this game, eh," he whispered to her.

"I promise." she whispered back.

"Boat's waiting!" Chris called over.

"Bye man," Shawn raced over a gave his friend a warm embrace.

"Bye Shawn and good luck, eh."

Bridgette took Ezekiel hand and escorted him onto the boat of Losers. Kissing one last time before he jumped onto the boat of losers. Ezekiel, Shawn, Jasmine and Bridgette waved goodbye at each other while he was driven away. They stay and watched until he was gone, while everyone less left. Jasmine gave a sympathetic hug comforting a moping Bridgette who held Ezekiel's hat tightly to her

"How?"

The camera panned back to the campfire where Rodney was sitting, with a toothy grin. He roasted his marshmallow over the bonfire.

* * *

_The scene cut to Rodney in the confessional. The wooden box of votes sat in his lapl Rodney clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it on top of the wooden box's lid. It popped right open, . Rodney took the votes from the box and stuffed them into his overalls. He then pulled another set of papers out from said overalls and set them in the box. _

_"I'm sorry Zeke, but it's you or me, and Bridgette's with me!"_

* * *

Rodney pulled his marshmallow from the fire and grinned again. "Sleep tight my surfing beauty." He said quietly.

* * *

Remaining Campers

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Noah, Heather, Sky, Brick.

Killer Bass: Jo, Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

13th Place Ezekiel

14th Place Dawn

15th Place: Lightning

16th Place: Maria

17th Place: Dave

18th Place: LeShawna

19th Place: Max

20th Place: Ella

21st Place: B

22th Place: Cameron

23th Place: Owen

24th Place: Staci


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

Disclaimer I don't know Total Drama Island.

Writers notes; Sorry for the wait. Not Beta, thanks to Trygve11, Metal face, TDFan and Hotstreak's crossover stories for your reviews.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: The campers had to embrace their extreme sides as they competed in three EXTREME SPORT CHALLENGES. Noah took a nasty fall while skydiving, Brick and Jo tamed a wild moose, and Rodney crashed and burned. In the end, in a shocking twist it was homeschool that was sent, because Rodney rig the votes. What's in store for our campers this week? I have a feeling it will turn their stomachs. Find out now on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The camera cut to a small clearing between the cabins.

"How is this helping?"

"Just breathe."

Noah rolled his eyes, not seeing the point in this looking at the other three with him. After waking up and getting dressed, he had taken a walk outside to see something he considered a little odd. The Killer Bass along with Gwen and Sky were all sitting near the woods on the ground in cross legged position, in a circle with Bridgette's tape playing sound of the ocean. He had no idea why he was doing this, but decided to try it out, sitting next to Gwen.

"Seriously, why are we doing this?"

Gwen chuckled, "Don't be so grumpy."

Bridgette smiled, "meditation is a calm relaxing exercise that helps with reducing stress."

"This is very relaxing," Sky smiled.

Noah looked over at Rodney, "You do this?"

Rodney just smiled.

The bookworm rolled his eyes then looked over at other teen. , "Cadet, you got dragged into this too?"

Brick just shrugged, "It's real calming."

"Calming? How can it be calming?!"

Gwen groaned, "Just breathe in and out and be quiet."

Noah rolled his eyes, they remain silent for a minute until Noah groaned. "I feel like an idiot. So we're just going sit like bunch of hippies?"

"HEY!" Bridgette yelled, looking offended.

"Attention campers please report for the Mess for announcement!" Chris voices rang through the speakers, but off by himself chucking.

"Let me help you with packing the matts on," Rodney offered, after everyone left and Bridgette was packing up, where Ezekiel's hat and dolphin necklace.

"Sure." Bridgette shrugged.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Its strange being here without Ezekiel. But I'm not going to let it get me down. It nice having some friends, Rodney has been nice and helpful since Ezekiel was eliminated. Ezekiel sweetie, I miss you." Bridgette blow a kiss, she seen wearing his hat.

*** Mess Hall ***

The camera opens inside the Mess Hall, where Chris and Chef are standing next to the entrances giggling as the campers stumble in one by one. Duncan stops and looks around, noticing that all of the tables are empty.

"Where's breakfast!?" Duncan asked.

Noah started at Rodney blankly, "You actually WANT to eat Chef's crap?"

He just shrugged, "It's either that or starved."

"I'll rather starved." Jo interject.

"Oh, don't worry," Chris smirked with a snicker, "oh, you'll get breakfast. You and everyone else will get plenty to eat."

Everyone raised a skeptical eyebrow but shrugged and went to his seat. Chef and Chris began giggling while more teens came into the Mess Hall.

Heather crossed her arms, "What are you two so giggly about?" The two just started at her and looked at each, and just went back to giggling.

Gwen muttered to Sky, "That's not a good " Sky nodded as She and Gwen sat sat next to Noah, the Goth smiled at Noah, holding hands underneath the table.

As all the campers gather to the Mess Hall, Chris grinned, and clapped his hands, getting everyone attention."Congrats to all of you for making it to the halfway point of the competition! Next week the teams will be dissolved, but the good news is no one will be eliminated today."

The campers all cheered and exchanged high fives.

"WHOOOA!" Shawn cheered.

"PARTY!" Rodney cheered as well.

"Today's challenge is a good old fashion battle of the sexes!"

"Chris, the girls have one then we do," Noah pointed out. "How is that fair?"

"Not to worry," Chris replied. "One of the girls will sit out the challenge to even things out. But for now, I want all of the girls to move into the Gophers cabin and the boys in the Bass cabin; then you'll have a, uh, bite to eat."

Chris and Chef began chuckling, which made the teens uneasy, the campers started walking out of the mess hall while Chris and Chef's chuckles turned into guffaws.

*** Bass Cabin ***

As Bridgette was packing her things up to move cabins, she was annoyed that Rodney was trying to help her.

Shawn and Jasmine were saying their goodbyes.

"It was really fun working together." Shawn said awkwardly, at a loss for words, as he walked over to Jasmine, who was still packing.

"Yeah," Jasmine smiled as she stood in the doorframe of the cabin. "It was fun."

"You, uh, want to stay together after the merger?" Shawn spluttered. Jasmine gave him a startled look, and he wrung his hands nervously, the cabin suddenly thick with tension before he found his words again. "You know as a team, you, me can make alliance.."

"I like that idea," Jasmine was cut off as Chris appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the Amazon by the arm.

"Let's go," He dragged Jasmine off.

"Goodbye," Rodney smiled and gave Bridgette flowers.

"Aww that sweet Rodney, but you know I have a boyfriend."

"I know..." Rodney smile goofy, as the Gopher boy's arrived, and the girl's left.

"Already Romeo," Jo pulled Rodney by his ears, "Leave her alone."

"Hello my new fellow teammates," Brick smiled and gave shake their hands.

"Alright," Noah scoffed, throwing himself onto an empty bunk.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"I'm not looking forward to my new teammates, not that I was keen on Heather or Izzy. These two are besties, which could be bad for me in an eliminations."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Ok, so maybe I was nervous over sharing a room with some new girl's, but I'm happy Jasmine with me."

*** Camp Grounds ***

As Bass girls were making their way over to the girl's cabin, Heather rushed over to catch them.

"Wow, your hair looks great today," Heather complimented Bridgette, "It's so natural."

"Thanks," Bridgette replied, "I-" Jasmine and Jo raised an eyebrow, Scarlett just pushed her glasses back.

"How do you take care of it?" Heather interrupted, hugging Bridgette's arm. "You have to share your secrets."

Gwen and Sky caught up to them, giving Heather a harsh glare.

"Girl, you're gonna want to watch yourself around her," Sky told Bridgette, making Heather visibly annoyed. "You should have seen what she did to get people eliminated."

"She's a slimy underhand jerk," Gwen added. "Don't trust her, she'll just use you and then have you eliminated; she will eventually ditch you."

Heather glared at the dou, who glared back; Bridgette slid away, not wanting to be in the middle of that awkwardness.

*** Confessional Jasmine ***

"I knew things were tense with the Gophers, but wow. I was there for all of five minutes and started feeling uncomfortable."

*** Confessional Jo ***

"Great, my new team is full of wimps." Jo snarled.

*** Camp Grounds ***

When the girl's entered their new cabin, the other girls were already busy arguing. Gwen and Heather were standing toe-to-toe, about to get into it, Sky was standing between them trying to keep this calm.

"NO NO NO! I'm not your f##king laborer!" Gwen snapped. "Clean your mess up."

"So what if I did?" Heather shot back, "It's not that you need anymore pounds!"

A polite cough was heard,"Girls, girls, calm down." The girls turned to see Scarlett was the one who said that standing with Bridgette and next to a slightly frightened Bridgette.

"May we interrupt?" Scarlett asked.

Still, the moment she saw Bass girl's, Heather's expression went from annoyed to cheery in an instant.

"Girls! So good to see you," Heather said as she rushed over to help the three girls in, "Come in! Sorry, we were just have a little disagreement."

"Welcome to our big dysfunction screwed-up family." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"We're gonna have so much fun with us," Heather continued. "Anything you need, just ask."

"How about all girl's alliance and we can pick off the guys one by one." Scarlett smiled, this caused a argument between the Bass.

"I really appreciate the warm welcome guys." Bridgette smiled as she went to shake the rest of girl's hand, Heather started to go and pull her back, but decided not so that a scene wasn't started.

"Yeah, it'll be fun having another girls on the team that isn't like Heather," Gwen replied, glaring at Heather. With this, the arguing started right back up, with Courtney having to get between them to stop them from become physical. Bridgette and Jasmine both stared out the window forlornly, wondering how the guys were getting along.

Over at the boy's cabin, the guys were hanging out, drinking soda pop and chips; Noah stomped out when they started a burp off.

Eventually, the campers were summoned to gather in the Mess Hall. When Rodney walked himself, his eyes immediately went to a smiling Bridgette. He gave her a shy smile back and then was startled to see Heather next to Bridgette, smiling as well.

"Hi Rodney, you look great today. Good luck in today's challenge," Heather gave Rodney a flirtatious wink, making him stammer like an idiot.

"Umm...Thanks...eh?" He said nervously, making his way over to his side.

"You're too cute when you're nervous," Heather called out.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Do I like that hick? NO! But Chris said the merge is coming after today and I need some allies. I'm way prettier then Bridgette. Once I show him what a real girl is like, he'll be right where I want him."

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"Why is Heather nice to me?" Rodney tapped his temple, "She must love me, rights?"

*** Mess Hall ***

Once all the camper gathered in the mess hall

"Welcome to today's challenge," Chris announced.

"Uh, where's breakfast?" Shawn asked, making Chris and Chef laugh.

"Stop laughing already," Heather ordered.

"Should we tell them?" Chris asked.

Chef nodded in response, "Today's challenge is what I like to call 'The Brunch Of Disgustingness!'"

The campers looked over at the table where covered plates had been laid out for them.

"You will be served a nine-course meal," Chris explained, "Each camper must finish each dish. You will not know what each dish will be before it is served … just know that it will be gross. Oh, and girls you need to four to sit out each around."

"Please, after eating what you been serving us, how bad can this be?" Noah murmured to the boys, who all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think we've got this one in the bag," Heather said to her teammates.

"Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris," said Chef.

"The winning team will spend the weekend at a local five-star resort."

The excitement and noise level in the room rose with excitement as Chris continued, "The losers will spend the weekend here with Chef."

Chef gave the teens a sinister grin and waved. The campers all gasped. "Oh, we are so going to win this challenge," a determined Heather stated.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"An eating challenge? This will be easy. I just hope there no meat. I don't eat meat."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Okay, eating challenges aren't my thing, but like I said, Chef has served us trash all summer, so it can't be that bad."

*** Confessional Chris ***

"Okay, Chef and I have a bet. Whichever team throws up first has to cough up 100 bucks. He's going with guys, I'm going with girls."

*** Mess Hall ***

The campers took their seats; Jasmine cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"You smell that, boys?" Jasmine asked, "It's the smell of victory for me and my girl's!"

"I don't smell anything?" Rodney asked.

"It's just a saying," Duncan explained.

"Wait you need two to stay out!" Noah pointed out.

"I'm sitting out!" Heather barked.

"Sorry, Heather, but you don't get to pick who sits out. I do!" Chris chuckled. "We drews names out of hat and the lucky winners that'll be sitting the first round are Sky and Scarlett."

The two took a breath of relief.

"It's time to begin the first round," Chef smiled as the plates were uncovered to reveal hunks of meat piled high.

"Meatballs?" Rodney popping one into his mouth.

"Well, you're sort of right," Chris grinned, "but these are a special kind of meatballs. Isn't that right, Chef?"

"It's Bull testicles!"

Everyone paled, with Rodney turning to his left and throwing up on Brick. The rest of the campers looked down at their plates in disgust, except Jo, who just shrugged and finished her dish.

"How are you not grossed out?" Bridgette asked her, a little freaked out.

"Eh,." Jo shrugged popping one in her mouth, causing the boy's to threw up.

Chris huffed and pulled out his wallet to pay Chef.

"I don't know if I can do this, man." Duncan groaned, "This is all kinds of f##ked up!"

Brick picked one up and was about to nibble on it, but immediately returned it to his plate. Shawn and Noah were shaking as they attempted to reach for one.

"What's the matter, boys?" Heather asked as she popped another bull testicle into her mouth, causing Shawn to threw up, "Can't handle a little meatball?"

The guys looked down at their plates in horror. Rodney was weeping, Noah was in a fetal position, and Brick reluctantly took a bite but immediately threw up on the floor. Meanwhile, on the girl's side, everyone was done except Bridgette, who hadn't touched her plate. A loud commotion was heard as the guys saw Heather yelling at Bridgette, "What are you doing? Just EAT!"

"I'm a vegetarian." Bridgette replied nervously

Heather nodded, seeming to understand, "Oh I get it, your doing this to spite me aren't you?"

"What? No!"

Gwen scowled, "leave her alone already!"

Bridgette grimaced, but steeled herself, took a deep breath and began eating her plate.

With the boys refusing to eat, Bridgette slowly finished off her plate, and Chris announced the girls won the first round.

"Right, now it's one for the girls and zeroes for the guys," Chris explained, "Time for the second round! Jo, Jasmine you get to sit out. You guys like pizza? "

"Who doesn't like pizza?" Duncan shouted.

"Glad to hear it," Chris chuckled.

Chef brought a new dish out on a cart and smirking at the teens, revealing live grasshopper pizza with anchovies. The girls looked down in horror, Scarlett and Jasmine vomit. The boys were much less grossed out by bugs and began eating.

"Nope, no, no, no, not eating that." Scarlett slid her plate away, "I'm not eating bugs!"

"What? You're not throwing this challenge," Heather yelled.

"Come on, Scarlett, just fight through it." Sky said, taking a bite, "It's not TOO bad."

"Oh I am not eating that!" Scarlett exclaimed, waving her hands. "It's not even food."

"Scarlett calm down. Maybe I can help," Bridgette said, "some meditation could help calm your mind." She ignored Noah and Heather scoffing as she carefully instructed Scarlett.

"Ignore all thoughts and empty yourself and let it slide down your throat. Nice and easy." She processed to put the a slice in Scarlett's mouth, which she swallowed with ease.

Scarlett grinned, "Wow I didn't taste anything. Thanks Bridgette."

"Who's next?"

Meanwhile, the guys were handling the pizza in their own way with some holding their noses, Brick had already finished while Shawn and Duncan rolled up there pizza into a wrapped and choked as they swallowed it.

Noah stood at the head of the table, looking firmly at the team. "I can do this, I just need some motivation. Rodney, you hold me down while Brick, you feed the slice and promise me that no matter how much I threaten or beg, you feed me that slice!"

The two boys looking at each other and shrugged. Once they stood up Noah suddenly looked nervous, "Wait!? Guys I was joking!" He was stopped by Rodney who held him tightly, why Duncan slide the slice down Noah throat. Slowly, but inevitably, the boys finished it off. The girls weren't faring so well, Gwen was only halfway through her slices, while Heather refused to meditate.

"Round two goes to the guys!" Chris said, "Heather and Gwen. You can take a break.."

The boys cheered and exchanged fist bumps, Heather blamed Bridgette for the loss, while Chef brought out the third dish.

"Round three is spaghetti!" Chef took off the tops to reveal a pile of worms covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs. Everyone looked down in shock at the revolting dish before them.

"This is too much," Brick yelled, shaking furiously.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Duncan yelled, giving him a hard slap across the face to calm him. Brick blinked and took a deep breath.

"I don't think I can do this," Sky dropped her fork, "That's way too much for me."

Bridgette started to panic, then narrowed her eyes. "GIRLS!"

Everyone, even Chef jumped from the uncharacteristically forceful tone Bridgette used and saw the normally peaceful surfer girl standing up, looking firm and cross. "This challenge is not just for us, it's for girl's everywhere! For far too long, girls have been looked as weak willed babies! So stand up, pick up our forks and knives and STOP CRYING LIKE BABIES!"

The others campers started in shock at the surfer for a minute as she down her dish.

Jasmine was gaping at her.

Noah looked a little frightened.

Rodney was staring with awe and admiration, "Go Bridgette." and gave her a clap.

Bridgette blinked and seemed to snap out of a daze. She looked to see herself standing on the table and blushed, "I don't know what came over me."

Jasmine smiled, "Your right, let's kick some butt."

Heather smiled, "Yeah, like I've been saying that all along."

*** Confessional Jasmine ***

Wow, who knew she had it in her? I did. The underdog always have a fight in them."

*** Confessional Rodney ***

"Bridgette is one strong little spitfire." Blushed, "She was so pretty taking command like that. I'm in loved. I had to vote Ezekiel off, now he's gone Bridgette is sure to love me."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

Blushing bright red and lifting her hoodie over her head. "Oh, I don't lose control like that."

*** Mess Hall ***

The girls, encouraged by Bridgette words down their meals as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, the boys all put on blindfolds and used clothespins to cover their noses. They all began to eat, having little trouble as they did so, but unfortunately for them, they were no able to finish before the serene girls.

"Time for round 4," Chris smiled as Chef bought out a bowl of liquid that looked like it came from the spills from Chef's kitchen, with Bridgette, and Jasmine sitting out.

The girls all struggled to make any progress with their meals. Gwen took a sip but immediately had to fight the urge to vomit. While the guys, meanwhile, quickly slurped the soup down with a funnel, thanks to Noah's quick thinking.

"That wasn't too bad, actually," Shawn commented as he finished his soup. "You could hardly even taste it."

"This round goes to the boys," Chris yelled, making the boys jumped and cheered, "Only five-course left to go!"

A montage rolled off the next four rounds, the fifth found, won by the girls, which involved having to consume balls of chewed up gum, personally chewed by Chef.

Course six-round, won by the boys, involved drinking cocktails made out of stinky liquid made by skunks.

In course seven also won by the boys, the campers were tasked with eating sandals.

Finally, round eight required the campers to eat a repulsive broth made out of mystery meat and garbage. The girls won this round after some struggle by Katie, tying the score.

By the time they had reached the final round, everyone was in gastrointestinal agony.

"Wow, it's all tied up," Chris commented, grinning at the campers' pain, with now Heather and Sky out."time for the last course."

"Thank God," Noah took a deep breath as Chef revealed the plates to the campers, only for them to find hotdogs. Everyone looked at the hot dogs hesitant to take a bite, there was no way the last course could be this easy. They all glance at Chris, who looked back with a challenging eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it?" Noah asked, "Are they expired? Dropped in the toilet?"

"Nope, none of that," Chris said, cheerfully. "It's delicious, nutritious dolphin wieners!"

"But dolphins are our friends!" Bridgette gasped and looked like she was about to cry.

"Why do you care?" Heather glared, "It's already dead, I'm not losing a five-star resort because of you!"

Bridgette began to hyperventilate, "I...I...I...can't...do this...I can't...do this." As the girls finished up their meals and glared at Bridgette.

Heather went into her face "EAT IT!"

"NO! You can't make me!"

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

Meanwhile, Noah looked at the hot dog with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, something actually easy," Noah commented, and took a bite.

"This is tasty!" Rodney smiled and swallowed it whole, making Bridgette's jaw drop.

"How could you, EAT dolphin?!" Bridgette asked.

"Like this," Noah replied as he took another bite and finished the hot dog. and the rest.

"Who cares about a dolphin," Rodney said, making Bridgette snarl.

"I can't do this," Bridgette said. "I'm a surfer, I swim with dolphins. There's no way I could ever eat them!"

"The boys are the winners!" Chris announce.

*** Docks ***

The male campers, gathered their things and waited at the docks for their to boat arrive and whisk them away for their weekend away.

"A long weekend without a single intelligence conversation," Noah whined, "this is going to suck."

"I'm trapped on a Island with Heather, you can't complain too much," Gwen flashed him a smile before pulling him into a hug. "You have Rodney to keep you company."

"That's not comforting," Noah sneered. Gwen chuckled and headed Noah towards the boat.

"Have fun, you earned it." Sky smiled and hugged Brick.

"I'll miss you." Jasmine grinned, pulling Shawn into a tight hug, then he turned and walked towards the boat.

* * *

Remaining Campers: Gwen, Noah, Heather, Sky, , Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Bridgette Rodney and Scarlett.

13th Place Ezekiel

14th Place Dawn

15th Place: Lightning

16th Place: Maria

17th Place: Dave

18th Place: LeShawna

19th Place: Max

20th Place: Ella

21st Place: B

22th Place: Cameron

23th Place: Owen

24th Place: Staci

Sorry not beetle drink, but no guy here fits to refuse.


End file.
